The Wooing of Hermione Granger
by longdistance
Summary: A multi-chapter prequel to "The Return of Blaise Zabini". A bit of fluff and a bit of snark, you'll learn just how this iteration of your favorite pairing came to be. It'll take a bit of convincing but Draco Malfoy is intent on wooing Hermione Granger.
1. Annoying Granger

**Hello everyone! It's been a short while since I finished Matched and as I mentioned, I was working on a continuation of sorts to 'The Return of Blaise Zabini'. (If you haven't read that little one shot, I'd recommend that you do before reading this. It's a short read.) Well, it's written! All but the last chapter and a half but I'm leaving that open as I'm kind of feeling it out as to how I want this to end. I intended to write just a few chapters but somehow it grew to roughly 10. It won't be as long as Matched but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. I'll post about once a week, maybe twice, as I work full time and I'm also a graduate student.**

 **As usual, I own nothing and all rights to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. This is just for fun so please be kind. If you ever see any typos please PM me instead of leaving those in the reviews. While I'm staying true to the books for the most part, I don't claim for every single detail to be canon. Without further ado:**

* * *

 **Annoying Granger**

"Bleeding hell, Malfoy," Blaise shook his head as they both watched his wife converse with her friends again. "Are you going to explain just how you snagged _that_ witch? Particularly when the last I checked you merely enjoyed teasing her into threatening to hex your balls off?"

Draco grinned at his friend before he eyed his wife, eyes trailing down her lovely form from head to toe. When she glanced from the corner of her eyes and caught him, he smirked when she winked discreetly.

He clapped his friend on the back and tipped his head. "The Wooing of Hermione Granger—it's a long story, Blaise. Take notes."

 _Eighteen Months Prior_

For Hermione Granger, Friday nights were for unwinding. Monday through Friday, the witch rushed about the Ministry in her role as head Magical Elements Commissioner. On an easy day she was in her lab merely inspecting potions and their ingredients and approving or denying their widespread usage in the wizarding community. It was a position Kingsley had deemed especially important post-war when regulation of magical elements was nearly non-existent. Her brilliant mind was needed to keep the troublesome lot in check.

She also occasionally experimented herself when the need called, such as the antidote for the new string of dragon pox sweeping through Hogwarts recently.

However, on a bad day, she was faced with doing company inspections such as that of Draco Malfoy's potion-making conglomerate, which she surprisingly found he touted as a pharmaceutical company when around the random muggle. She regularly dealt with Malfoy's requests for approval on new ingredients and whether or not he'd receive his patent in a timely manner could be dependent on how much he'd annoyed her in their last interaction.

She didn't make a regular habit of having to interact with him, yet the nature of their respective jobs made it nearly impossible. He needed her to continue business—though the relationship of needs wasn't exactly reciprocal. She needed him about as much as she needed another quill on her desk.

The problem was further exacerbated by the fact that the blonde wizard frequented her favorite coffee shop. For whatever reason, he seemed to enjoy the ambience of the muggle coffee shop she frequented near her flat. They ran into each other often in the morning for their daily coffee. He usually had some biting quip on the ready to make her cheeks flame in irritation.

While she would readily admit that he wasn't the same snobbish prick he'd been in school, the war had really changed everyone, he still seemed to get his jollies by riling her up regularly.

 _"Granger, make sure they give you a double shot of that espresso. I don't want your knickers in a wad when you come to inspect my lab today."_

 _"Oi, Granger, have you talked with Kingsley about inspecting that rat's nest on your head lately? I think I saw an illegal dragon's weed seedling crawling near your scalp."_

 _"Granger, Granger, nose in a book again? Weaslebee's new girlfriend got you upset?"_

On and on it went. And he never would leave her hair alone, despite that it no longer looked as bushy as it did in her youth. Her curls were well managed and soft, thank you very much, though they were still very abundant.

So imagine her irritation when the prat in question showed up on the same chilly Friday evening in February that she'd chosen to spend huddled in her favorite corner of the shop with a good book and a large mug of coffee.

Hermione groaned when she spotted the familiar blonde head as he stepped through the doorway, the bell above the entrance signaling his arrival. He reached to brush the snow off his all too expensive, black peacoat and made his way to the counter to order.

Her lip curled irritably as she looked him over. Dressed in black jeans and black Doc Martens to match his coat, his blonde hair made him look all the more pale in contrast. However, women still swooned over him. When her eyes lifted the tall length of him and passed over his broad shoulders, she shuttered at the annoying thought and diverted her focus back to her book.

Damn it to hell, she hated that she had to agree with the rest of the female population. There was a good reason that the Daily Prophet had voted him most eligible bachelor three years in a row. He'd grown into his sharp features since school and had done much to repair his family's image post-war.

Really he was a rather decent sort these days. Annoying as hell though! He'd been particularly more bothersome towards her as of recent.

With a sigh, she turned the page and lost herself once more in her book. It seemed he hadn't noticed her and for that she was thankful. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with his childish antics tonight.

Draco accepted his coffee with a friendly smile from the muggle barista. He stopped abruptly when his grey eyes scanned the warm café and a slow smirk lifted his lips.

With a quick lift of his eyebrows, he changed course and approached the witch he'd come to respect over the last seven years since the war. Respect didn't make her exempt from his teasing though.

No, Hermione Granger was his favorite to tease. He enjoyed the way her nostrils flared, her cheeks flushed—and that pout—just adorable. He'd been harboring a bit of a crush on her over the last couple of years. Maturity apparently did that to a man. The company of women like Astoria Greengrass, pureblood socialites used to being pampered hand and foot, just annoyed him immensely. He'd outright refused the match with her when his mother brought up their betrothal a year ago. Breaking that had been one of the best decisions he'd ever made.

But Hermione Granger, she was something else entirely. Hardworking and naturally brilliant beyond words, then there was her appearance to consider. Gone was the bushy hair and in its place were sleek curls, still rather abundant, but beautiful nonetheless. He reckoned her eyes were likely his favorite though. So warm when she was smiling around her friends.

Draco eyed her sitting in the corner, curled into an overstuffed wingback chair with a mug of coffee steaming on the side table. Per usual Granger fashion, she had her face obscured by a book.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Granger in her natural habitat," he drawled.

Hermione groaned and lowered the book to her lap. "As if work isn't enough, you have to lord your irritating self in my presence in my free time as well, Malfoy?"

Draco's smirk grew, if that were even possible, and he nudged her feet on the ottoman to take a seat. "Oh Granger, you wound me."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. Hopefully five minutes of his mocking and he'd leave to go off and do whatever the hell it was that Malfoy did on a Friday night. Probably on his way to a date if she had to wager a guess.

"Oh yes, the great Draco Malfoy has been eviscerated by my verbal sparring and I live to see another day." She shook her head and gestured around the nearly deserted room. "What exactly are you doing here on a Friday night? On your way to your next date with a pureblooded princess?" She gave him a smile so sweet (and fake) it nearly rotted her teeth.

The blonde quirked a pale eyebrow high and eyed her from head to toe. Dressed in dark wash jeans and a cream colored sweater, she looked rather cozy. He shrugged, "I'm not so picky these days on the blood status of my dates, Granger. Care to test the theory?"

Hermione snorted and shook her head at him. "You're clearly mental, Malfoy. Been hitting those illegal South American gillyweeds? You know I banned those last month by the way."

With not having any witnesses, he felt emboldened. He shifted his coffee into his left hand and used his right to trail fingertips along her denim-clad calves, eyes trained on her own the entire time.

"I don't need magical hallucinogens to see what's clearly in front of me, Granger."

Unnerved by him touching her, she jerked her legs away and sat up straighter. "Just get the mocking out of your system and be on your way, Malfoy. I'm trying to enjoy a relaxing evening with my book. It's bloody cold out there and frankly you're dampening my evening."

The blonde's mouth twisted into a sneer and he stood with his free hand now in the pocket of his coat. He sipped his coffee as he watched her pick up her book and reach for her coffee. He waited until she went for a sip and made his move.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow night."

Hermione sputtered and nearly inhaled her sip of coffee. "W-what?"

Smirk in full force, he pressed on. "It's Valentine's Day tomorrow and imagine my displeasure to find myself dateless, Granger. Join me for dinner, won't you?"

She laughed then and shook her head as she lifted her book. "Go home, Malfoy, or wherever you're headed to. You've had your laugh now."

Not to be deterred, Draco narrowed his gaze at her. "Tomorrow night, seven o'clock sharp, I'll meet you in front of the Leaky Cauldron."

He didn't wait for a response and turned to leave. When Hermione looked up to argue, he was out the door, the bell jingling in his wake.

She shook her head and resumed her focus. "Bloody man has lost it," she muttered.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	2. Convincing Her

**Thanks for the warm reception, guys! Here's the next chapter. Can't wait to read your thoughts after this one. ;)**

* * *

 **Convincing Her**

Draco glanced at the platinum watch on his wrist and took a calming breath. He dropped his wrist and thrust his hands into his coat pockets.

He'd dressed in his best three piece suit, a dark charcoal color that accentuated his eyes and complimented his complexion. He'd even thought to bring flowers which he'd miniaturized into his pocket until the time was right. He couldn't very well be seen on the streets carrying flowers, now could he? Knowing his luck someone from the Daily Prophet would spot him and there'd be headlines.

He fidgeted on his feet at the thought and glanced around him. He didn't care if someone saw them together but a part of him was a bit concerned that she'd care.

It was half past seven now and knowing what he did all these years about Hermione Granger, it was terribly unlikely that she was running late. The damn woman was standing him up. She'd not taken him seriously.

With an irritated growl, he checked his surroundings before disapparating with a loud crack.

~o~O~o~

Feeling like a third wheel was thankfully something Harry and Ginny never made her feel like so after hours of pestering, Hermione consented to join them for a casual dinner over sushi. However, she declined to continue the evening with them afterwards.

"Hermione, you're not imposing," Ginny argued as they stood outside the restaurant.

"Seriously," Harry added, his crooked smile intact.

She rolled her eyes but smiled at her best friends. "This is your first Valentine's Day being married and while I think it's an absolutely rubbish holiday, you should enjoy it together. Thanks for inviting me to dinner but now I'm going to get my coffee and retire home with a good book."

Ginny shook her head and shared a look with Harry, both could only shrug. When the witch had her mind made up there wasn't much stopping her. They waved goodbye and watched her march off towards her favorite coffee shop a few blocks away.

"I'll never understand why she's still single," Ginny noted as they began in the other direction.

Harry snorted and grinned. "Because there's only one man who can handle a woman like her and she just hasn't found him yet."

"Oh hush," she admonished, a grin on her lips.

Meanwhile, Hermione stepped out of her building's lift, a coffee in one hand and a bag with her favorite cream cheese muffin in the other. She glanced around her to make sure none of her neighbors were present before she mumbled the spells to release the wards on her door and shoved inside. Keys were for muggles after all and while she might be muggle-born she was still a witch.

She hung her coat in the closet and made for her kitchen. She sighed as she set her cup and bag down on her counter.

"Shoddy wards you've got on that door, Granger."

Hermione screamed as she whirled around, her wand already clutched tightly in her hand. She nearly had a fit when she saw Draco Malfoy settled calmly on a stool at her kitchen bar as though he belonged there.

"Though it's a rather nice flat. A bit on the small side, mind you, but not terribly shabby," he noted as he glanced around at his surroundings.

"Malfoy," she breathed with her hand clutching her chest, "what in the _bleeding_ hell are you doing here?! Better question, _how_ did you get in? How did you even know where I live?"

Draco shrugged calmly. "No witch has ever stood me up before, especially not when I invite them out on St. Valentine's Day. I surely had to make certain you were still breathing, Granger. I couldn't imagine what could possibly keep you from showing up." He eyed her purchases with amusement. "Clearly, coffee and some sort of pastry. I could have fed you better than that, you know."

A slight flush washed over her cheeks as she imagined him hand-feeding her something, even though she knew that's not what he'd meant. Stupid brain on its own agenda.

"And I got your address from a mutual friend," he added with a confident smirk.

Hermione huffed and finally rested her wand on the counter now that she was certain there was no threat. She glared at the man on the other side of the bar. "Malfoy, you're bloody mental. Surely you didn't think I took your invitation seriously?"

The wizard nodded with a serious look, "Oh, I was very serious, Granger." He gestured to his suit. "I don't get dressed up for just anyone."

"You're breaking and entering, you prat. I should have you arrested—by the muggle police."

"Ah yes, I did notice that you'd chosen a muggle building." He shrugged as if the entire conversation were boring him. "Not that I care much but it surely makes coming and going a bit tedious, does it not? No apparating and all that given the noise it makes?"

Hermione reached for her coffee and took a large swig of it to help calm her nerves. "Why are you here?"

Draco gave her a concerned look as if she were sick. "I already told you. You didn't show up so I came to find out what had kept you."

Hermione ran a hand down her face tiredly, quickly losing her patience with the conversation. "First of all, this holiday is pure rubbish. I'm a bit surprised that you of all people actually care about it. Secondly, I'm not going on a date with you, Malfoy. The idea that you'd even want to go on a date with _me_ is ludicrous!"

He lifted an arrogant eyebrow when she grabbed a book from the counter that she was currently reading. "Really, Granger, you're choosing a book over my company?"

Hermione thrust an arm out, pointing to the door. "Out!"

Draco sighed and stood, slipping his arms into his coat. "Alright, fine. Your loss, Granger."

He reached in his pocket and produced the bouquet of flowers. He restored them to their normal size and set them on the counter.

"Enjoy your evening, Bookworm."

Hermione stared at the flowers on her kitchen counter for a while after the door slammed behind him. Had Draco Malfoy really just shown up in her apartment expecting her to go out with him? Had he really brought _flowers_?

She pressed the heel of her hand to her forehead. "Bloody hell, I need a drink."

~o~O~o~

Hermione waited patiently Monday morning as the barista got her order together. She'd had a rather peaceful weekend, minus the Malfoy episode, reading for pleasure and reorganizing her books shelves. The best way to continue her good mood for the new week was always coffee. However, just as she was pulling out her wallet to pay, she felt his presence like a perpetual shadow and groaned.

"I've got this one, Granger."

She rolled her eyes up to the ceiling in some sort of silent prayer before she turned to find Draco standing just behind her, smirking confidently as he reached around her to pay for her drink and ordered his own without bothering to acknowledge her glare.

"Malfoy, what do you think you're doing?"

He lifted a confident eyebrow and accepted his drink with a polite nod to the barista before giving her his full attention.

"Is it not obvious?"

Reluctantly, she took her coffee and stepped away from the counter with him following closely behind.

"I'd say not. Usually our morning run-ins over coffee begin and end with a taunt. First, you act like a maniac Saturday, expecting me to meet you for dinner, and now you're buying my morning coffee. What gives, you prat?"

Draco snorted and sipped his drink before glancing down at her. She was wearing flats this morning and the top of her head barely reached his chin. "If I have to explain it, Granger then I'm either not doing a very good job or you're actually quite thick." He shook his head. "I'll be expecting you for your monthly inspection today."

And without another word, he was out the door and down the street leaving a very confused witch in his wake. Hermione shook her head and set off in the opposite direction.

She honestly didn't know why she still kept up with the monthly inspections of his business. He'd not once failed one of her inspections. The bloody git was spotless in his business dealings. But procedure was procedure and Hermione Granger had never been one to break with rules when she didn't absolutely have to do so.

So at one o'clock sharp, she was waiting in one of the chairs outside his office, doing her best not to scowl at his new secretary. It seemed he had a new one every other month lately. All complete airheads without a lick of sense in their overly painted up heads.

This one's name was Cindy and she was predictably blonde. It seemed they were all blonde. Blonde and hardly any ability to wave a wand. It was a wonder they functioned in regular wizarding society.

His office door finally opened and he stood there smirking with his hands casually in the depths of his pockets. He looked much like a pale, blonde Adonis and the thought irked her.

"Granger, lovely to see you again. Come in."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his back as she followed him into his office. She took up her regular seat in one of the plush chairs opposite his desk and held her hand out for his files.

"You know the drill, Malfoy."

"Indeed, I do." His grin was rather mischievous and it unnerved her.

She flipped the files open and began perusing the numbers along each neat column. "New secretary, I see," she mentioned conversationally.

Draco ran a hand through his blonde locks and blew out a harsh breath. "Bloody, stupid bint."

Hermione lifted a single eyebrow and glanced up from the file in her lap. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Granger. Every one of them stupider than the last."

She shook her head in confusion. "Then why do you keep hiring them?"

He groaned and his lips tilted into a scowl as he met her curious gaze. "I don't. That would be my mother."

She sputtered out a laugh before she could stop herself. They usually didn't talk much at this stage of her inspection so this was becoming rather entertaining. Then again, since his invitation to dinner that she'd ignored, he'd been acting a bit off anyway.

"Your mother does your hiring, Malfoy?"

He bestowed his trademark sneer on her. "Quit giving me that look, Granger. Not usually. She's been at me lately to settle down and has this stupid notion that I'll get distracted by my secretary like my bloody father always was so she keeps hiring the least attractive options she can find for me. Forget having any actual skills for the job."

Hermione's brows knit together at that. Least attractive? Each secretary she'd seen in the last six months had been tall, fit, and big-breasted. Most healthy men, wizard or muggle, would have been drooling over each one.

"Normally, I'd tell you to hold the chit-chat, Malfoy but I'm too intrigued now. Do you mean to tell me that you've not been attracted to any of those witches?"

The look he gave her made her feel like she'd taken poly juice potion and accidentally turned herself into a cat again.

"Granger, have you not been listening? Normally you're quite good at multitasking." He shook his head, "No, I hate blondes. And they've all been too bloody tall."

She'd stopped eyeing the file in her lap and was now completely focused on the wizard sitting across from her giving her the most confused look.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Like a heart attack. Besides, it's insulting anyway. I'm not my father. I've never once cheated on a woman I've been in a committed relationship with."

Hermione swallowed harshly and diverted her gaze back to the file in her lap. Her curiosity had led them down what felt to be a bit too personal of a path considering it was Malfoy she was sitting across from.

She cleared her throat after a moment and shut the file before handing it back. "Everything seems to be in order. You've of course filed all the proper requests and followed all procedure."

"Of course," he smirked.

"Let's see the lab then."

When these inspections had first begun after he'd started the company, Draco had been rather resistant to the idea of having a Ministry official in his domain looking over his shoulder like a common criminal. However, when they sent Hermione Granger, he'd nearly lost it. Having the all too perfect Gryffindor overseeing his affairs ruffled his feathers. That was until he realized that he enjoyed their constant bantering. The witty witch never held back and always had an easy comeback for his taunts.

He'd always known she was infuriatingly brilliant but he'd never realized how enjoyable it could be. Somewhere along the way irritation had led way to admiration and then attraction. He looked forward to her inspections now as it was the best opportunity that he usually got to see her if they didn't have the random run-in at the coffee shop.

Draco nodded and rounded his desk. He opened the door for her and allowed her through first. Both stopped abruptly when they realized that Narcissa Malfoy was waiting patiently in one of the chairs near the far wall.

"Ah, Miss Granger," the older witch smiled politely as she stood to approach. "Very nice to see you. Draco's told me all about how you keep his business in line with the Ministry." She glanced at her son, "Merlin knows he could use the guidance at times."

Draco rolled his eyes and glanced down at the short witch next to him. "Granger, if you'd like to start your inspection I'll just be a moment."

Hermione smiled politely to his mother and nodded as she moved past the two and entered the lift. She was far too bewildered at the warm reception his mother had given her to comment. Not that the woman had reason to hate her by any means but she certainly didn't know her well enough to be so happy about her presence.

Narcissa watched as the lift doors closed on the witch and then glanced at the new secretary she'd hired. "Be a dear and get me some tea, won't you," she asked with her most polite smile.

"Oh yes, ma'am," the blonde nodded and nearly tripped on her stiletto heels as she left them alone.

"So," his mother began as she turned back to him, " _she's_ the one you want, isn't she?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at her and tipped his head. "What are you up to, Mother?"

"Not a thing, dear." Her smile held a wicked gleam to it and he knew without a doubt that she was scheming. "I saw the look in your eyes. Rather surprising given your past with each other. How long, Draco?"

He sighed and chewed the corner of his mouth for a moment. "A few years. Not long after she started doing these inspections for the Ministry." He paused as his mouth fell into a frown. "Father would have a fit if he knew."

"Oh, your father can just bugger off," she waved her hand casually, ignoring her son's surprised look. "I don't give two shits what that man thinks. He's in Azkaban and he's not ever getting out, Draco. Be happy for Merlin's sake!"

Draco stared at her with wide eyes. His mother was usually never quite so blunt. He finally nodded and made to move around her to meet Hermione in the lab.

"I'm finally working on it," he said before the lift doors closed.

Narcissa waited until the door closed tightly and sighed. "Work faster, dear. I want grandchildren. Curly haired, grey-eyed, _brilliant_ grandchildren."

Cindy returned shortly with a lukewarm cup of tea which she handed to the elder Malfoy with a slight smile.

Narcissa felt the cup and fought the urge to roll her eyes at the tepid temperature. She forced a friendly smile for the girl. "Why don't you call it a day early, dear? I believe Draco will be preoccupied for the remainder of the afternoon with Miss Granger's inspection."

The blonde gave her a bubbly smile and quickly left for the day before she could change her mind.

"Definitely not wife material for my son," she rolled her eyes.

Draco caught up with Hermione midway through her inspection. He watched from behind as she inspected each work station, her clipboard and quill levitating toward her side and scratching away notes as she dictated them.

The woman was bloody brilliant.

She looked up when she finally noticed him and waved him over quickly. "Malfoy, what are these pygmy puffs doing in that cage over there? I thought I told you that there's to be no testing of sleeping draught potions on other magical creatures."

He fought the urge to grin at her stern voice and merely obeyed. He stepped up to her side and glanced at the puffy little creatures in question, all snoring quietly in their cage.

"They're not for testing, Granger. They belong to one of my employee's daughters. The bloke brought them in after seeing a magical veterinarian. The profession's on the rise you know. Apparently they'd caught the bleeding dragon flu."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him but waved her hand at the quill floating next to her and turned away as it began scratching away again.

"Everything else checks out then," he asked.

He followed two steps behind her as usual while she went station to station. He was near enough to catch a whiff of her rose scented perfume but far enough away that he couldn't feel the heat of her body. His eyes traveled on their own accord from her curls pinned up neatly at the back of her head down the narrow length of her back to her rear. A slight smirk lifted a corner of his mouth as he watched her walk.

"Everything appears in order," she smiled politely as she turned to face him, oblivious as his eyes snapped up to meet hers suddenly. With a wave of her hand, her quill and clipboard dissolved into her bag. "Well, then I believe that's it for now. Until next time…"

Before she could exit the lab and into the main lobby of the building, his voice stopped her.

"Have dinner with me, Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she whirled back around to face him, clearly not amused. "Malfoy, cut the crap. Not this rubbish again."

The wizard crossed his arms over his chest and she hated the way his wide shoulders stretched his suit tightly. All those years of playing qudditch had built him well.

His mouth turned up into a confident smirk as his eyes traveled her body head to toe again. She'd developed into such an attractive woman. Perhaps if he'd only known what was under those Hogwarts' robes he would have been more keen to begin seeing her differently back in school. It had been rare when she left her robes off and walked about the castle in just her uniform.

"I'm serious, Granger. You can go out with me now or I can just keep pestering you until you cave."

She sighed irritably and turned to leave. "I'll see you later, Malfoy."

And seeing him again came sooner rather than later.

Draco Malfoy began making a habit of aligning their morning coffee runs when possible. Over the next several weeks he bought her coffee at least three mornings out of five, usually insisting on a pastry of some sort as well for her breakfast. He couldn't have _his_ witch wasting away from living off of those _dreadful_ muggle breakfast bars, as he'd so kindly told her. After the first two weeks, she'd given up on trying to fight him and just went along with it silently, wondering what had gotten the wizard's wand in such a crazy knot. However, every time he referred to her as _his_ witch she had to fight the urge to hex him in front of all the muggles.

After the first month he'd also started sending flowers to her office. Once a week, not on the same day and he never signed the card but she knew it was him. She was getting rather tired of dodging questions from her co-workers about her mystery admirer. How in the hell he'd found out her favorite flowers were tulips, she'd never know.

By the end of the second month, she couldn't take it anymore. Enough was enough.

"Fine," she ground out one Friday morning when he showed up to buy their morning coffee.

"Pardon," Draco asked, an arrogant eyebrow lifted to accompany his smirk.

"I said fine." She threw her hands up in exasperation but accepted her mint mocha when the barista handed it to her. "I give up. I'll go on a bloody date with you if it stops this insanity."

Draco accepted his coffee with a polite smile before he turned to face the small witch next to him. His grin turned rather smug. "About time, Granger. Though most women would have caved with the first round of flowers." He tipped his head as he studied her for a second. "Though you're not most women or I wouldn't be chasing you so relentlessly."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed past him. "Whatever, Malfoy. Just owl me the details so we can get this over with and get back to normal. You've been bloody nice and it's creeping me out."

"Oh Granger," he deep voice drawled, stopping her before she could push out into the street.

Hermione whirled around slowly, a dark scowl on her face. "Yes?"

"Tomorrow at 7. I'll meet you at your flat," he grinned arrogantly.

"Ugh, fine." She shook her head irritably and disappeared out into the street.

"About damn time."

Draco turned quickly to face the barista who had been watching the whole scene. He quirked an eyebrow at the muggle woman in question.

"Oh come off it, mate. I've been watching you two dance around each other for months." She waved a hand through the air dismissively and began wiping the counter with a towel. "It's about damn time she caved or I would have for her."

Draco snorted and shook his head. He reached into his wallet for a few pounds and handed it to her. "I won't be able to get her coffee in the morning in person as I have some planning to do. Make sure she gets something for her breakfast as well."

The barista counted the money in her hands and grinned when she realized he was throwing in a few extra pounds in for her as a bribe.

"Not a problem, sir."

He lifted his coffee in salute and walked confidently out of the shop to begin his plotting. He needed some advice and wasn't particularly looking forward to engaging with the source.

~o~O~o~

They'd laughed. They'd bloody well laughed when she told them.

Hermione stood in her bedroom glowering at her reflection in the mirror. Ron and Harry had been over for lunch when his owl had come with the details of their _date_. She loathed calling it such, even in her head.

Being like the annoying brothers she'd never had, they'd snatched up the letter after seeing her scowl while reading it and snickered through reading it themselves.

 _"Well, well, well," Ron had grinned. "Looks like Malfoy's finally conceding defeat."_

 _"Took him long enough," Harry snorted._

 _"What are you two on about," she'd grumbled._

 _"Malfoy," Ron spoke between bites of food, "Harry and I have been convinced for a while now that he'd developed a thing for you. Just been waiting on the bloody prat to admit it."_

 _"Oh, don't tell me you actually believe this as well," she'd sighed exasperatedly. "I'm not taking this seriously. I mean, it's_ _ **Malfoy**_ _for Merlin's sake. He's just bored and this is another way to irritate me. I just got sick of him asking so I figure if I go maybe it will stop this insanity."_

 _Her two friends shared a look before facing her._

 _"Hermione," Harry started gently, "he's annoying, sure, but he's not a complete dung pile. I really think he's serious. You might want to give it a sincere try if you're interested at all."_

 _"Yeah," Ron fought the urge to snicker, "maybe you'll marry him and have little ferret babies together one day."_

Last time she shared anything with those two dolts.

So there she stood staring at her reflection in her favorite red dress—a light and breezy little number that ended just above her knees. He'd said to dress nice but casual and hadn't elaborated much beyond that. If she had to suffer the former Slytherin's company, she could at least feel good about herself.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the firm knocking at her front door. A glance at her watch told her he was one minute early, impeccable timing as always which she couldn't begrudge him for. With a heavy sigh, she slipped her heels on and grabbed her bag on the way to the door.

She swung the door open to find Draco dressed immaculately in grey slacks and a steel blue sweater, making him both casual enough without losing that touch of sophistication for which he was so well known.

Hermione fought a blush creeping up her cheeks with the way the wizard's grey eyes trailed from her feet, over her body, and finally meeting her eyes as he gave a low whistle.

"You clean up well, Granger."

She rolled her eyes and took his arm when he offered it. He waited patiently as she set her wards and then grinned as he moved them towards the lift.

"Well, you've got me out on a perfectly good Saturday night that I could have been reading on, Malfoy. This had better be entertaining enough that I don't hex you at my next inspection appointment."

The blonde merely smiled down at her as they exited her building's lobby and into the warm night air. "Oh, it will be worth your time. Don't you worry that pretty little head over it."


	3. Chocolate and Books

**Thanks for all of the follows and favorites! Here's a midweek update for you. Can't wait to read your reactions. :)**

* * *

 **Chocolate and Books**

"A chocolate factory?"

"Chocolatiers, Granger."

"So you're taking me out for sweets," she asked incredulously. Ignore the fact that she had a secret, maybe not-so-secret to those who knew her, addiction to chocolate. But how had _he_ known?

"It's the first part of the date, yes."

Hermione's mouth flapped uselessly before she finally clamped her jaw shut and allowed him to pull her along next to him into the brightly lit shop. The rich brick walls gave a factory feel while the bright lights lit the cases and cases of chocolate confections that nearly had her foaming at the mouth. Truffles, bars, turtles, cakes…you name it, they had it.

The odd part was that the shop was entirely deserted minus a lone man standing behind the counter wearing a stark white apron around the waist with his blue shirt and bowtie. The man was smiling kindly as the pair approached and gave a slight nod to her date.

"Evening, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Welcome to Sutton's Chocolatiers. The shop is yours for the next hour. Please take your time and let me know if you require any assistance." He waved his hand to the baskets on the counter and the small boxes adjacent. "As discussed, Mr. Malfoy, help yourselves and fill your baskets as you like. When you're done, I'll box everything appropriately."

With a smile and nod from Draco the man disappeared into the back of the store and out of sight. She quickly detached her arm from him finally and rounded on him with a stern finger lifted in his direction.

"Merlin's bloody ball sack! What are you playing at, Malfoy?"

"Christ, Granger!" The blonde's hands flew to his crotch in mock shielding of himself. "Are you always this violent and vulgar at the same time?"

Hermione waved him off as she turned to scan the shop. "Only when warranted by such a surprise."

"A positive surprise though, surely," he smirked as he moved to her side again.

She turned to face him, her eyes narrowed as she looked him over closely. "You had the store closed for us?" He merely shrugged and she rolled her eyes. "Why?"

"I was told you have a particular affection for chocolate. I do as well and this place is my favorite. You imagine it, they have it. You like dark chocolate, don't you?"

Hermione's eyebrows were midway on her forehead and she shook her head. "I prefer milk chocolate or white chocolate actually."

His smirk fell and he sneered, his gaze shifting off to the side. "Fucking Weasley," he muttered. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted that prick."

Her eyes widened as her jaw unhinged for the second time that night. Harry and Ron had made their peace with him years ago after he stepped in to throw his financial support behind the struggling aurors' office's efforts to round up the last of the rogue Death Eaters. However, the three men still seemed to enjoy poking at each other regularly. It was rather amusing really. Their jabs leaned more towards mate-like than they did enemies like in school. That all being said, she couldn't exactly call them friends.

"You asked Ron about me?"

Draco had the good grace to flush slightly though he attempted to hide it as he cleared his throat. "Him and Potter both. Caught them after you fed the ignoramuses lunch today. Figured they likely knew you best. I had to bribe them with quidditch tickets to get them to talk."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and gazed at him thoughtfully. Not only did he sound jealous that she'd cooked her best friends lunch, he'd actually sought out two men he really wasn't that close to just to inquire about her likes and dislikes.

She shook her head as she huffed out a laugh. She'd have to reprimand Ron later for lying to the silly git. Knowing him, he likely gave the misinformation, small as it was, on purpose just to get in a final laugh for himself.

"You're actually serious about this," she gestured a hand between them, "aren't you?"

Draco's eyes turned serious as he gazed down at her. With heels she wasn't near as short as she might normally be. On a regular day her head met just under his jaw putting her at just the right height to tuck her in under his chin. Tonight she stood just under his nose and the right height so that he wouldn't have to crane his neck so dramatically to kiss the bossy witch should she allow it.

"Like a heart attack, Granger. I've been trying to tell you that for months. I've had a crush on you for a while now. I got either stupid or brave just before St. Valentine's when I asked you out. You sure know how to bruise a man's ego by the way."

"I'm bleeding stubborn, Malfoy. Best you learn it now." She folded her arms over her chest again and nodded towards the cases. "Fine, I concede to you spoiling me. Just make sure I get chocolate turtles out of this as well. It'd be sinful to leave without them."

His resulting grin made her stomach do a rare and maddening somersault. She fought the urge to fan her face to fight off the impending blush and followed along as he began filling a basket with all kinds of rare and enticing confections.

"I hope you like women with curves, Malfoy, because I'm going to be wider than a quidditch pitch if I eat all of this," she smirked up at him.

"Doubtful, Granger. Potter let it slip that you'll likely be out for a run first thing in the morning to combat the calories," he smirked.

She scoffed and smacked the blonde's arm for his quip. "Well aren't you just going to be lovely to have around?"

He lifted his brow expectantly at that, "Does that imply you're giving me a real chance here?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes playfully. "Behave yourself tonight and we'll see."

Draco grinned mischievously before he called the salesman back over to complete their purchase. After their chocolates had been boxed, he took her arm again and brought her back out onto the quiet streets.

Hermione tried to reach for her box of chocolate as they walked, wherever to she didn't know, but Draco dodged her efforts and held the box over her head.

"Malfoy," she whined uncharacteristically, "You can't very well buy me chocolate and then not allow me to have any, you dolt!"

He chuckled and held her arm more closely, thankful that the chocolate distracted her enough to not notice how close he was holding her.

"Granger, do you really want to spoil your dinner?" He tipped his head in front of them at the restaurant he'd been leading them to and smirked. "Dinner and then I'll spoil you."

"Loathsome prat," she muttered.

"I heard that."

She turned to face him as they approached the façade of the building. "I do believe that I said it."

He merely shook his head as he opened the door for her. He stepped in behind her and was pleased to find Louis, the regular host working.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. I saw you had a reservation," he spoke by way of greeting as he pulled two menus from the podium. "This way please.

Hermione took in her surroundings, not even really paying attention when Draco took her hand, as she was too distracted by the books. What was this place? There were cases of books lining the walls. Tables were separated by bookcases and small lamps graced every table.

She snapped back to attention when Draco stopped to pull out her chair at the small two person table. She sat, questions still lingering on the tip of her tongue, but she withheld until a server took their drink orders.

"Malfoy, where…what is this place?"

"We're at _The Library_ ," he smirked triumphantly. When she lifted a questioning eyebrow he laughed. "It's a restaurant within a library. The owners told me they loved reading and loved food so they thought they'd tie the two together. It seemed appropriate for you."

Heaven. Pure book heaven. How was it that she'd never heard of this place?

"And you come here often?" He had to; the host had greeted him personally.

Draco shrugged and passed her a menu. "Often enough. The best part of this place is you can come here alone to eat and read and no one thinks it's strange."

Hermione glanced around at the other diners. The restaurant was reasonably full but still somewhat quiet and serene. It was quite perfect.

"And you do that often?"

"Sometimes," he admitted quietly.

"Malfoy," she lowered her voice, "you do realize everyone else here is a muggle, don't you?"

He leaned forward on the table in a conspiratorial manner. "Shh, don't tell them. You'll hurt their feelings."

"Full of surprises tonight," she muttered with an amused smile as she glanced over the menu. The man was actually being charming—to _her_.

Hermione perused the menu for a few moments before deciding on her order. She took the opportunity to observe him while he was preoccupied with reading his menu. There wasn't a time when she could honestly remember being around him outside of work in the last seven years until just recently. She'd made her peace with him the same as Harry and Ron but there hadn't been any reason to be chummy outside of work.

She propped her chin on one hand as she trailed her eyes over the lines of his face. Far from the pointed, sharp young boy he'd once been. This Draco Malfoy was very much a man. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Or the fact that he'd made another one-eighty in the last few months and now here she sat on a date with the prat.

Draco finally looked up from his menu as he set it aside and smirked when he saw her attention on him. "See something you like there, Granger?"

She tilted her head still resting on her hand and narrowed her eyes. "I like it well enough but I'm still trying to figure you out, Malfoy. Where'd the change in opinion about me come from?"

Draco shrugged and folded his hands on the table as he met her curious gaze. "Everyone grows up eventually. I suppose it was sometime after the Ministry assigned you to do regular inspections of my company."

Her look of surprise amused him greatly.

"I thought those annoyed you."

"They did, at first anyway. I didn't like that it was _you_ being responsible for keeping me in line. It was like you were Head Girl after the war all over again. I began to enjoy our meetings though. You can't deny that we're well-matched on a mental level, Granger. We spar well together."

Hermione leaned back in her chair then and scanned her eyes across the nearest book shelf. "No, I suppose not. Thankfully you're using your intellect for good now though instead of charming people's teeth to enlarge." She returned her gaze to him with a lifted eyebrow.

Draco rolled his eyes and fought the slight blush that crept up his neck. He was aware that he'd been one of her worst tormentors in school. The whole Death Eater thing surely didn't help him. But he'd changed. Merlin, had he changed.

"Yes, I have a lot to make up for, I'm very aware."

"At least you admit it," she smirked as their server returned. "This is a start."

They gave their orders to the young muggle woman and then Draco turned to the shelf near their table. Hermione watched as he trailed a finger wordlessly along the titles before he found what he wanted and plucked a small, hard-backed book from it.

"Why do I get the feeling that they seat you at this table often," she asked, her head propped once more on a fisted hand as she watched him.

He didn't lift his eyes from the pages but merely grinned knowingly as he scanned his eyes until he found what he wanted. He glanced up to meet her eyes for a moment before ducking his head back to the yellowed pages in front of him. When he next spoke, his voice was quiet—soothing almost.

"How countlessly they congregate, o'er our tumultuous snow, which flows in shapes as tall as trees, when wintry winds do blow!—"

Hermione's eyes widened in recognition of the poem and a small smile tilted one corner of her mouth. When he glanced up to check her reaction, she continued from memory for him.

"As if with keenness for our fate, our faltering few steps on, to white rest, and a place of rest, invisible at dawn—and yet with neither love nor hate, those stars like some snow-white, Minerva's snow-white marble eyes, without the gift of sight." She shrugged, "I love 'Stars' by Robert Frost."

He nodded, a small smirk in place as he replaced the book. "I thought you might. The first time I stumbled across this place, they sat me here and I opened that book to that poem."

She chewed her lip slightly as she watched the way he now drew circles on the tabletop with a lone fingertip. Gone tonight was the smirking, annoying Malfoy and in front of her was purely…Draco. How had she not met _him_ before?

"He was a muggle, you know."

Draco's finger halted its drawing and he caught her eyes. "You seem to be under the impression that I still have issues with muggles, Granger."

"Old habits die hard," she asked, feeling a bit sheepish. He had brought her into muggle London to a muggle restaurant. Surely, he'd changed in more aspects than she'd really noticed before now.

"But they _can_ die," he asserted.

Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded. She smiled her thanks at the server when she brought their orders and waited until she left to speak again.

She picked up her fork and cut into her piece of salmon. "Malfoy, what's your favorite book?"

He looked slightly surprised by the sudden question. They seemed to handle the quiet moments between them quite well. The moments of pause didn't feel awkward as each of their minds keyed up the next topic of interest or they finished analyzing their respective responses. He narrowed his eyes in thought as he chewed his first bite of steak.

"Swear you won't laugh?"

"I swear nothing," she returned with a sly grin.

He laughed and nodded, "Fair enough. Lord of the Flies."

Hermione's eyes widened and she set her fork down slowly. She'd been prepared for some wizarding lore or something. She obviously had no idea how deep his exposure to the muggle world ran.

"Draco Malfoy, you've surprised me immensely tonight." She shook her head at herself. "Obviously, I know very little about you outside of trading regular barbs with each other."

Draco's mouth turned up into a brilliant smirk for a moment before he allowed himself to turn more serious. "I've not really, truly allowed many people to ever get to know the real me over the years. Pureblood aristocracy was all about image and frankly I grew sick of it. The war made me feel differently about that," he noted, and turned his eyes down to his plate, suddenly self-conscious about what he'd admitted. "I realized that if I made it out alive and didn't end up in Azkaban that I didn't want to live never having let anyone in."

Her chocolate eyes were boring into him when he finally met them again. He gave her an awkward smile and focused on his food again.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get so serious on you. First date and all."

Hermione reached across the table and stopped his hands. She stopped short of entwining their hands. This was all still so surreal for her—being out on a serious date with him and then having him actually be open with her. He was layered and she'd dismissed the possibility in the past.

"Don't be sorry." She offered him a small smile and felt her heart flutter stupidly when he visibility relaxed at her words.

Their dinner lasted for another few hours. They cleaned their plates, ordered desserts which they shared, and read each other passages from books on the shelf. Some thoughtful, some silly, most humorous—they shared their thoughts on each. It was near closing when he finally paid their bill and escorted her back onto the quiet London streets.

Hermione was in silent shock but hiding it. While her dating history was rather limited, the dates she'd been on had never gone so well. She never actually enjoyed herself so much.

Still he withheld her box of chocolates from her which earned him a halfhearted smack as they walked the short distance back to her building.

"You're never going to turn over that box to me, are you," she laughed as they approached her building.

"Let a bloke walk you to your door before you start stealing him blind, Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him but nodded. She'd learned to wait as he rushed ahead of her to hold doors open, something that not even Ron or Harry had ever taken care to do.

She entered the building and waited as he caught up with her and stepped into the lift next to her.

Draco followed closely behind her as she led the way to her door. He stopped beside her and leaned against the doorway as she quietly released the wards on her flat. He was watching her intently when she finally turned back to him to say goodnight.

"I had a nice time with you tonight," she spoke quietly with a small smile.

"You sound surprised," he smirked.

"Don't sound so shocked, Malfoy. It's not like this was something either of us ever expected. Regardless, I enjoyed it. Merlin help me, but I'm almost sad it's over."

He stepped a bit closer. "Is that you agreeing to a second date with me, Granger?"

"On one condition…we start calling each other by our given names." She lifted her eyebrows in challenge. "Draco."

His name tasted funny on her tongue but she didn't hate it. If she were going to give him a true shot and really accept that he liked her, she'd need to start thinking of him less as Malfoy and more as Draco. Malfoy was a git. Draco seemed snarky and mischievous but charming.

The blonde's lips pulled into a smirk. "Agreed…Hermione."

She gave him a genuine smile and nodded in satisfaction. She began to turn towards her door to call it a night when she felt his hand on her shoulder turning her back to him.

"No goodnight kiss," he pouted pitifully. "I was a very good Slytherin tonight."

She bit the corner of her lip. She hadn't been too sure about that. She usually never kissed on a first date. Just wasn't her thing. But she'd known him for years. It wasn't like he was a total stranger. Nor was the thought unappealing.

She finally nodded and began to step closer when he put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She watched in bewilderment as he finally reproduced her box of chocolates that he'd miniaturized into his pocket and deftly plucked one of the smaller ones from it.

He lifted the chocolate to her lips and lifted an eyebrow expectantly when she cast him a confused look. "Humor me."

She huffed and leaned forward to bite the chocolate, careful of his fingers. He quickly popped the other half into his mouth and swooped down to press his lips against hers before she could respond. He tangled one hand in her curls as he cupped the back of head, tilting her head further for him as his other hand slid to her waist. Her lips parted in surprise and Draco took his opportunity to suck her lower lip with his own, thrilled when he felt her warm hands rest comfortably on his chest. The sweet taste of the chocolate was still on her mouth and he groaned as he swiped his tongue over the sweet flesh.

Hermione gasped at the bold action and apparently afforded the blonde the opportunity to plunder her mouth as she felt his tongue swoop in to taste her. She groaned at the surprise intrusion but didn't push him away. Quite the opposite, she returned his gentle licks and sucks as they navigated their first kiss.

 _Merlin, either I haven't been kissed in far longer than I'd care to admit or he's bloody amazing at this!_

It was most likely the latter thought.

Not wanting to get too carried away and scare her away from seeing him again, Draco gentled his kiss and finally pulled away from her. He smirked as he watched her chest rise and fall with her heavy breaths and waited a few moments longer for her eyes to finally open to him again.

Hermione swallowed as she ran her tongue across her lower lip. Her head felt like it was swimming after that kiss. She finally got her wits about her again when he leaned down to kiss her forehead before pressing her box of chocolate into her hands.

"G'night, Hermione," he smirked as he turned to leave.

Her eyes fluttered as she watched his retreating form and the audacity of the man when he gave her a little teasing wave when he stepped into the lift.

"Merlin, help me," she muttered before retiring into her flat for the night.


	4. She'd Be His

**Well, if you guys liked the first date, I really think you'll enjoy this even more. :) The reviews are my favorite part. Thanks for reading, everyone!**

* * *

 **She'd Be His**

"You kissed the ferret," Ron asked again with a grimace, disregarding his mouthful of food.

Hermione sighed and suggestively pushed a napkin towards her friend. "You keep asking that."

"And you keep saying it," he laughed after he swallowed.

"Cut her some slack," Ginny nudged him with her elbow before she shot a glare at Harry when he laughed. "Besides, I'm a little more interested in the chocolate aspect here. What do you call that? A _literal_ chocolate kiss?"

Harry smirked, "We told him you loved chocolate. Didn't expect him to take it so far."

Ginny couldn't seem to wrap her mind around the whole thing and waved a hand to shut her husband up. "So he just fed you chocolate and kissed you?"

"Yes," Hermione laughed, shrugging slightly. "And if I'm to be honest, it was quite nice."

Ron pushed his plate away in mock horror. "Ok, I'm losing my appetite more and more every time you say that you kissed the git."

"Oh come off it, Ronald," Hermione admonished. "Is it that horrifying to realize someone could want me that way?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head at her. "I don't think he means you. It's Malfoy who's the repulsive aspect here."

Ron nodded his agreement enthusiastically, mouth too stuffed again with his lunch to respond politely.

She shook her head at him dismissively and reached for her fork. Really she should have just kept to herself this morning. However, Harry's owl had interrupted her rare morning of sleeping late with his invitation to lunch in Diagon Alley. They'd all been dying to know how her date with Draco had gone.

"Well, who would have guessed that Malfoy is so romantic," Ginny sighed. She narrowed her eyes suddenly and glanced at Harry. "How come you don't ever do such nice things for me?"

"Bloody hell," Harry groaned. "I never should have given the git any advice."

Ginny huffed and rolled her eyes at him. "Well, has he owled you yet? Because if he waits too long I'll send a bat bogey hex at him myself!"

"I'll give the man a little longer than 12 hours, Ginny, but I appreciate the support."

"Does nobody else find it absolutely bizarre that Hermione not only went on a date with Draco Malfoy but also enjoyed it? I mean, I do believe you called the bloody idiot charming," Ron exclaimed.

Ginny shrugged, "Given their history it is a bit weird but people can change. Plus, he's not hard on the eyes."

"Hey," Harry whined, a scowl on his face.

She patted his hand patronizingly. "Oh hush up, you know I love you."

 _Definitely not hard on the eyes_ , Hermione thought to herself. One serious date and she was already in over her head. The realization was a bit alarming but there was no mistaking it. She liked him. He'd certainly done well in one evening alone with him to change her opinion of him. Dare she even think it but there was potential for more than just 'like'.

"Off topic," Harry finally shifted the conversation, "I believe Ron has something to share."

The redhead glared at his best friend and blushed clear to his roots.

"Well," Ginny prodded.

"I uh…well, I proposed to Lavender last night."

Hermione nearly choked on her sip of water but hid it smoothly. She forced a smile and offered her congratulations, catching Ginny's eye roll when her brother wasn't looking. Neither was particularly fond of Lavender Brown. But neither disliked her as much as Molly Weasley did.

"Well, mum will surely have…something to say when she finds out," Ginny snorted.

Ron groaned and dropped his fork. "Really? Why does everyone have something against her? She's not the same as she was in school."

"Right, she finally stopped calling you 'won-won' last year," Harry quipped.

Hermione hid a grin behind her hand and offered him a sympathetic look. "If you're happy Ron, I'm sure everyone will come around. You're right. She's not _all_ bad."

More like she was a bleeding irritant that got under Hermione's skin with her gossipy ways. Like Harry, she was also rather thankful that she'd stopped the baby-talk business. It was nauseating when they were in school and it had only been worse as adults.

Hermione enjoyed the rest of her lunch with her friends before they all parted ways for the remainder of the day. By the time she made it back to her flat, she was feeling rather lazy. After grabbing a cup of coffee from her regular shop, ignoring the knowing grin of the barista, she retired to her flat with the intention of settling in and choosing a book to read.

She stopped short of releasing the wards on her door when she noticed a small, rectangular package in front of her door. It was wrapped neatly in brown paper and tied with a silver ribbon. She eyed the pristine cardstock tucked under the ribbon with her name scrawled in a man's handwriting. She recognized the messy script instantly and bit her lip to fight the grin quickly forming on her lips as she retrieved the package before hurrying inside.

She set the small package on her counter reverently before she rushed to change into a comfortable pair of sweats and a t-shirt. She grabbed her coffee again and the package before sinking into her favorite armchair by her windows. She'd originally chosen this flat just for the view it gave of a nearby park and the small pond within. It was perfect for afternoon reading.

She ran a finger over the letters of her name, feeling the faint rise in the expensive ink. Untucking the card, she drew a deep breath and flipped the simple card open.

 ** _Hermione,_**

 ** _Imagine my surprise when I couldn't get you, the swottiest of all Gryffindors, off my mind after last night. Not that it's any different than our childhood. Only now, I found myself focusing not on how to best you in class or hurl some stupid insult. (Have I said I was sorry yet?) But no, I couldn't get my mind off the taste of chocolate lingering on your lips, as sweet as the chocolate of your eyes. Or the wonderful conversation and the longest dinner I've ever had on a date with a witch._**

 ** _I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I enjoyed your company last night. Perhaps once you're done with it you'll join me again for dinner to discuss? Next Saturday?_**

 ** _Draco_**

 ** _P.S. Don't you dare even think you'll get me to say any of this in person! Writing it was difficult enough. If you show this note to anyone else, it's charmed to disintegrate on its own._**

Hermione laughed at his teasing and blushed at his compliments. Was this really the same boy she'd gone to Hogwarts with? Where had he been hiding all these years?

With a deep sigh, she set the card next to her coffee carefully and gently unwrapped the package. She'd been fairly certain it would be a book and wasn't disappointed. She gasped though when she turned it over to read the cover. An advanced copy of one of her favorite muggle authors' new books sat in her hands. She'd been waiting for months in anticipation for the novel to come out and it wasn't due for another two weeks. She'd been on the pre-order list for months at a nearby book shop and somehow he'd obtained a copy for her.

She ran the pads of her fingers over the raised lettering of the title, a small smile flickering across her lips before she flipped the cover open and was surprised for a second time.

 ** _Miss Granger,_**

 ** _A rather good friend told me you were quite anticipating my new book and begged me oh so nicely to give him a copy so that he might gift it to you. (I'd keep him if I were you.)_**

 ** _Best wishes and many thanks!_**

The author had even signed it!

Hermione held a shaky hand over her heart as she reread the message and laughed breathily. Not only had he listened because she'd told him in passing amidst their lengthy dinner conversation but he'd contacted the author? He _knew_ her?!

"Oh hell," she sighed. "I'm in deep trouble."

~o~O~o~

Draco was seated comfortably on his townhouse's balcony sipping coffee in one hand and a book resting on his knee. It had been all too easy to swing in on his way back from her flat. The barista had given him a knowing look and he could only wink in return.

He lifted his gaze when a small horned owl swooped over his balcony and landed gracefully on the chair next to him. He quirked an eyebrow at the little owl and nearly laughed out loud when it tipped its head in question.

"You're rather small for your breed," he noted as he reached out to remove the letter from its leg. He snickered when he saw the handwriting on the note and looked back to the owl who was watching him intently, almost intelligently. "You belong to Granger then. Figures she'd choose the runt. Bleeding heart Gryffindor and all that." He reached for a treat from the bowl he kept nearby and offered it up. "Go on then."

The owl snagged the treat and made off into the air gracefully.

Draco shook his head amusedly and unrolled her crisp parchment to find her neat, tidy handwriting.

 ** _Draco,_**

 ** _I'll say it again. You really are full of surprises. I'll keep your compliments to myself. They'll make excellent blackmail should I ever have reason to hold it over your head._**

His lips pulled into a smirk and he could just imagine the defiant glint in her brown eyes as she wrote that little quip.

 ** _I'm rather shocked and pleased by the book. I'll certainly need to hear how you know the author. Don't make plans for next Saturday. I do believe you'll be spending it with me discussing this book._**

 ** _Hermione_**

Draco smiled at the words and folded the letter reverently. He grabbed his coffee and shifted his book under his arm as he stood. He deposited his empty cup in the rubbish bin and made his way to his room. He sat gingerly on the edge of his bed and pulled the drawer of his nightstand open.

He retrieved a small, black box from the drawer. Scarred and beaten, the box had seen better days. Inside lay various trinkets and mementos—the Malfoy signet ring that he'd not worn since the war, a photo of him and his parents waving and smiling from his childhood, his prefect badge, stubs of quidditch tickets…and a picture of Hermione Granger. A small clipping from the Daily Prophet just after she'd taken up her position within the Ministry. She was smiling shyly and shaking Kingsley's hand as she formally accepted her current position.

He rearranged the trinkets and placed her letter just under her picture which now lay on top of everything else.

He made a mental note to somehow collect a current picture of her and not one that was a silly clipping from a paper. Then he could keep it in his wallet and look at whenever he damn well pleased without feeling like some stalker.

~o~O~o~

Hermione almost couldn't believe it but she was nervous as she made her way to the coffee shop the next morning before work. She'd found herself oddly overthinking her wardrobe for the day. She'd changed three times before she finally realized what she was doing and stopped herself. Settling on a demure but flattering skirt and blouse combo, she rushed off for her morning coffee.

She had no idea if he'd be there. Perhaps showing up and buying her morning coffee for the last two months was just a ploy to get her to go out with him and would stop now that she had. Not that she needed him to buy her things, but truly it was his persistence which had worn her down. Persistence to get under her skin, persistence to woo her she realized too late.

She entered the shop, ignoring the jingle of the bell over the door, and was slightly disappointed not to see him anywhere. Ignoring the dejected dip of her stomach, she approached the counter as she dug her wallet from her bag.

"Good morning," she greeted before she looked up. Wallet finally in hand, she looked up to find her regular barista smiling as she turned to her with her coffee ready and a to-go bag with her favorite pastry no doubt inside it.

"Already taken care of," she grinned. She winked when she handed them over as well as a small card similar to the one he'd left with the book.

"T-thanks," Hermione stammered as she accepted them, slightly bewildered.

She turned to leave and took a quick sip of her drink before she stopped abruptly. Her brow quirked up curiously and she turned back to the barista.

"He recommended you try the caramel this time. He thought you might like it." She smiled wider and shook a teasing finger at her. "You'd better keep that one."

Hermione swallowed and nodded mutely before she turned and left. She made it to the office in record time, rushing through her morning greetings before she could hide behind her office door.

She dropped her bag and shucked her coat before falling into her chair. She'd been sipping her coffee all the way and couldn't deny that it was now her new favorite. The blasted man had tapped into her sweet tooth. It was dangerous information to have as she was rather weak with sweets. It was the main reason she'd taken up running post-Hogwarts. Having to rush from floor to floor and up and down so many flights of stairs had kept her fit in school. She had no such obstacles to get to work now as an adult.

She peeked inside the to-go bag next and found a scrumptious looking cran-orange muffin. She pinched off a piece and popped it in her mouth. She sighed happily as the flavors burst on her tongue.

The bloody man was going to do her head in if he kept this up.

Finally, she could stave off the curiosity no more and she reached to open his note.

 ** _Morning Hermione,_**

 ** _I find the more I write your name the easier it gets. You see in my head, Granger was an annoying little swot. Hermione is a sexy little swot. Big difference._**

She snorted and rolled her eyes as she imagined him writing those lines with his usual smirk in place.

 ** _I apologize for leaving you on your own for coffee this morning but I found out last minute that I had to go out of town on business this week and I couldn't reschedule. I hope you enjoyed the coffee I chose for you and that the breakfast was to your satisfaction._**

 ** _Looking forward to Saturday,_**

 ** _Draco_**

Merlin, she couldn't wait for Saturday either.

~o~O~o~

Were this a muggle cartoon, Ginny Potter's jaw would be resting comically on the counter in front of her. The redheaded witch was standing in front of Hermione, chopping vegetables, with her jaw hanging open but she quickly found her composure and resumed her task.

"Who would have guessed that Draco Malfoy, Wizarding Britain's most eligible bachelor, would be such a romantic? Even more so, who would have guessed he was the same Malfoy we'd gone to school with?"

Hermione shrugged as she reached out to steal a tomato that was meant for the salad. "Trust me; I've been struggling with the same realization but he's been completely genuine thus far."

Ginny shook her head and dropped the tomatoes in the salad bowl and turned to wipe her hands on a towel. Harry would be home soon and it was her turn to cook dinner.

"I wish Harry was half that romantic," she grumbled.

"I heard that!"

Hermione snickered behind her hand as her best friend entered the kitchen. He dropped his robes over a chair and quickly kissed his wife.

"Just saying, it wouldn't kill you," Ginny smiled and patted his cheek.

"Bloody Malfoy again," he groaned and took up the stool next to Hermione at the bar.

"Hey, Hermione deserves this."

"Yes, let's not forget my atrocious dating history," she frowned.

Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze. "My offer to hex the git still stands."

She shook her head and glanced up at Ginny who nodded in agreement.

"My bat bogey hex really wasn't enough retaliation for what that man did."

Hermione sighed, "It's been years and I'd nearly forgotten about him. If I can let it go then you all should be able to do so."

Harry lifted an amused eyebrow at her. "At least I only wanted to hex the prick. Ron wanted to poison him. Even almost went so far as to ask Malfoy to brew something at his company for it."

"You're joking," she laughed. "Ron actually considered asking Draco for help even back then."

"He's Draco now, is he," Harry nudged her with his elbow playfully.

She folded her arms a bit self-consciously. "I can't very well date the man and keep calling him by his surname all the time like we're still children."

"Ugh, you really do like the git," he groaned. "Just do me one favor. If you really do date the idiot, torment the hell out of him for me and Ron. He's got a good thirteen years of torture coming to him and how poetic would it be to be coming from you?"

"Harry," she admonished and smacked his shoulder. Ginny was no better as stood with her back to them, shoulders shaking with concealed laughter while she stirred her pot.

~o~O~o~

Draco had been away until Friday evening. He'd been rather irritated having spent the better part of the week negotiating on prices for his dragon's scale ingredients and he'd finally gotten what he wanted in the end. He always got what he wanted in the end.

It was with great relief that he entered Hermione's building Saturday evening intent on taking her to a quaint little café for dinner where he planned to listen to her enthusiastic raving over the new book he'd given her.

He passed by one of her neighbors on his way to her door and was rather bewildered by the odd look the woman gave him. Did she not get many visitors? Or perhaps not many male visitors? That thought caused a brilliant smirk to bloom on his face. He'd rather not have to compete for her. Now that he had her attention, it would get ugly if some other bloke tried to stake his claim.

He knocked firmly and stuck his hands in his trouser pockets. He'd owled ahead and told her to dress casually. He'd donned a pair of straight-legged khakis and simple grey button up. He'd wanted to roll his sleeves to his forearms but wasn't comfortable with the idea of her seeing his faded dark mark. Truly, he didn't really know how to handle that aspect of dating her yet.

He hadn't killed a soul during the war but he'd been present for some gruesome crimes, things he'd rather forget. Taking the mark hadn't been his choice and he'd already been questioning everything his father ever taught him during that time.

She didn't keep him waiting long and when the door opened to reveal a casually dressed Hermione, her hair pulled half back and wearing a comfortable looking purple blouse with her skinny jeans and flats, he nearly lost it. But being a Malfoy, he remained composed and merely surprised her when he leaned down without a word and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips in greeting.

Hermione flushed as she made a soft little noise akin to a whimper when he pulled back quickly. She caught his smirk and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hello to you as well," she finally greeted.

"Ready for dinner," he asked, holding his arm out for her.

Hermione nodded and turned back to grab her bag before she took his arm. She set her wards and fell into step with him.

"Can I confess something," he asked once they were on the sidewalk and heading for the restaurant.

She gave a little laugh and nodded. Obviously this whole getting to know you thing was awkward for them both.

He licked his lower lip and looked straight ahead of them. "I missed you this week." Just when she was about to melt a little bit on the inside, he added, "I didn't have anyone to tease or irritate."

She huffed but smiled through it and tugged at the arm she was holding. "Just when I think you're going to be a gentleman that nonsense comes tumbling out of your mouth."

Draco glanced down at her as they stopped at a street corner to wait for the light to change. "Don't act like that doesn't work for us. I think you enjoy it."

"Jury's out on that. I'll get back to you after you've bought me dinner."

"Operation 'Feed Granger', got it."

They were seated quickly at the small café with Draco requesting a table near the window for better ambience. Hermione glanced around her to take in the look of the place and turned back to him with a small smirk.

"No books lining the walls this time?"

He laughed as he eyed the menu and chanced a look up at her. "No, I chose this place solely for the food. Plus, I figure there will be enough book discussion to make up for the lack of literary decorations."

"Speaking of books," she reached into her bag discreetly and produced the book he'd sent her.

"Bloody hell, where'd that thing come from?"

"Extension charm," she muttered as she thumbed through the pages. She was generally a very decisive person and had already chosen what she wanted to eat.

He snorted and set his menu down as well. He watched as she found a small bit of parchment inside the book with bulleted remarks scrawled with her neat handwriting.

Draco rested his head on a fisted hand and fought the urge to laugh. She'd come prepared with notes. With a shake of his head, he looked up at the approaching server and gave him their order as she remained focused on arranging her things. He glared when the muggle man eyed her a little too curiously which sent the man rushing from the table to turn in their orders.

He watched her fondly as she arranged her parchment. In the past, he would have teased her mercilessly and not in a good way. Now, he might still tease her but only just to see that adorable blush creep up her cheeks and that lovely little pout on her lips.

This was one of the very reasons he'd had his eyes on this witch. Unlike the little simpering socialites of pureblood society still trying to snag a husband and maintain the bloodline, this witch was so full of life. She had grown into a beautiful woman, sure, but she had a complex mind and was unafraid of embracing it. After forming a work relationship with her he found it no longer annoyed him and instead turned him on immensely.

"I should have known better than to invite Hermione Granger out for dinner intending to discuss a book and not expect her to come prepared with notes."

Hermione felt the usual blush creep up her cheeks and looked up. There was a biting retort on the tip of her tongue but when she saw his warm smile, something she'd so rarely ever seen directed at her, she let it go.

"I suppose I could talk about myself endlessly and the latest in wizarding fashion if you'd like," she offered with a smug smile once she'd recovered.

Draco groaned and shook his head. "Merlin, no. That's why I stopped allowing my mother to set me up on dates. Truly, she never meant any harm but hadn't figured out until the last year that those women didn't interest me."

"Hence the obnoxious secretaries," she added.

"Somewhat, yes. She knows now that I'm not attracted to women like that but I think getting the whole idea that I would never cheat like my father did hasn't really come across yet."

Hermione fingered the edges of the parchment sitting in front of her and paused as their server returned with their drinks and the appetizer Draco ordered. She noticed the frosty look Draco gave the man which sent him running but decided not to remark on it. Apparently, he had a slight jealous streak. She'd have to remember that.

"I was curious," she started as she reached for one of the cheesy breadsticks, "Why did you want to go out with _me_ anyway? You told me last time when your opinions of me changed but not what it is you see differently now."

Draco chewed a bite of bread as he locked with her observant brown eyes. He could remember making horrible comments in school about her 'muddy eyes' but now they drew him in with their warmth like puddles of chocolate.

"I've learned to appreciate your mind and you're a challenge. Women who fawn all over me bore me."

She scoffed openly at that. "Nice ego there, Malfoy."

He shrugged but didn't look apologetic. "Just being honest. You asked. And I thought I was 'Draco' now, no?"

Hermione eyed him over from the pull of his lips in that all too familiar tilt of his smirk to the warmth growing in his grey eyes. "Hmm, Draco when you're being charming and Malfoy when you're being a prat I think," she smirked.

He barked out a laugh and nodded. He couldn't very well deny that. He gestured to the book on the table. "Well, was it everything you were hoping for?"

He watched her face bloom suddenly with excitement and she nodded. The reaction sent a pleasant spark straight down his spine and into his chest.

"Oh, I've loved Sam Weather's writing for years. Her imagery and descriptions are so lush and the dialogue is witty. Have you read it?"

He nodded as he smiled at her reaction. "I got an advanced reader's copy a few months back."

"How did you become acquainted with her anyway?"

"Would you believe through my mother?" He grinned at her surprised expression and continued. "Post-war my mother wanted to do her part in learning more about muggles and muggle relations between the wizarding world. She met her through a book club she joined."

"Wait, does she know that you're…" She gestured with her hands at him.

"That I'm a wizard and my mother is a witch?" His grin turned into more of a triumphant smirk. "She does. She knows all about you as well."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and she swallowed hard. " _Me_? Why would she know about me?"

"You can't very well tell a muggle about the magical world and leave out the golden trio, now can you?"

Draco enjoyed the second blush that crept up her cheeks that night and the humble way she darted her gaze to her hands on the table.

"I sometimes wish people would stop talking about that. Harry and I haven't ever enjoyed the attention much." She looked up with an amused grin, "Ron on the other hand found he loved the attention."

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. "Figures that the Weasel would. I left him out of my explanation to Miss Weather anyway."

Hermione propped her head on her hand. It seemed that no matter what, Draco would always poke at Ron the most.

Their dinner arrived at the table shortly after and she withheld the urge to laugh at the way the server practically wouldn't so much as glance in her direction. Normally jealously turned her off but for some reason, at least in the moment, she felt a sense of odd pride that Draco had staked his claim.

He entertained her through their dinner with his comments on the book. She found his wit had changed over the years and the sharp bite behind his teasing comments was now more flirtation than anything else. And Merlin could the man flirt. She felt her cheeks flaming more than she cared to admit with his little compliments and suggestive remarks.

It wasn't until he ordered a large piece of cheesecake for himself, as she'd maintained she was too full for anything else, that she asked a question that had been on the tip of her tongue all evening.

"I'm a little interested in the fact that everywhere you've brought me so far has been decidedly muggle. Care to respond."

Draco had the good grace to blush slightly and his trademark smirk graced his mouth. "Noticed that, did you?"

"When you're with Draco Malfoy and he appears to have a preoccupation with all things muggle, you tend to notice," she teased lightly.

"Not really that per se." His eyes widened quickly and he met her brown eyes. "Not that I still have issues with them to be clear. It's not that. It's just…" He appeared a bit sheepish, "Well, I didn't know if you'd feel comfortable being seen with me somewhere in the magical world."

Hermione's brow furrowed at that and she shook her head. It wasn't often when you saw Draco Malfoy not looking confident about something and it was rather unsettling to witness.

"What do you mean? I wouldn't be on a second date with you if I was ashamed of being seen with you."

He shrugged one shoulder, doing his best to appear unaffected but was secretly relieved to hear it. He'd done wonders for his family's reputation post-war but the media still liked to remind people occasionally of his past. He hadn't been sure how people would react if he started dating their golden girl.

"Well, given our past…and post-war the Daily Prophet wasn't shy of reminding people when you gained your current position and started inspecting my company, I wasn't sure if you'd be comfortable with the attention it will no doubt draw. You know as soon as anyone gets wind that we're dating it'll be all over the front page."

Hermione cringed at that reminder. How could she forget that? She may be getting over their past differences but that didn't mean they'd be accepted so easily.

However, after a moment to collect her thoughts, she looked up to find the blonde wizard sitting there watching her intently. There was an expression in his eyes that she couldn't place with him—hopeful maybe?

There were so many new things about him that she'd never experienced before she agreed to that first date. It was like he'd given her the key to the real him and allowed her to slowly turn the lock with every new interaction.

Ultimately, she shrugged and reached out with her fork to scoop a bite of his cheesecake without even asking. "We'll handle it as it comes."

Draco bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning like a nutter when she helped herself to his dessert, just like a girlfriend might. He met her warm brown eyes and knew for sure in that moment that he'd be proposing to her one day. As soon as he was sure she'd say yes. This witch was going to be his and everyone else could just snog a blast-ended skrewt.

It was getting late when he paid their bill, ignoring her when she told him she didn't expect him to pay for everything, and merely wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he walked with her back to her flat.

With her tucked close, he could smell the rose scented perfume lingering on her skin, the fresh scent of her shampoo, and feel the warmth of her small body pressed against him. After so many years of thinking of her and only her whenever he'd go out on some disastrous date, it was liberating to feel her next to him. This was real and she was right there within arm's reach.

Having her tucked into his side was a strange sensation—this witch that he'd teased so relentlessly for years. But he hungered for her in a way he had trouble containing.

Hermione for her part enjoyed being held so close. Outside of her brief relationship with Ron post-war, she'd had one serious boyfriend. She'd thought at the time that he was wonderful and romantic before he showed his true colors. He was nothing compared to this. None of the lackluster dates she'd had since had stirred her like this.

Something as simple as someone taking the time to hold her close and it had her heart racing like a fool.

Draco followed her to her door and smiled warmly when she turned to face him. He cupped her face in both hands and leaned down to capture her mouth in a deep kiss. He smiled into the kiss when he heard her soft sigh as he sucked her bottom lip before slipping his tongue past to tease her own.

Her heart was racing faster than the last time he'd kissed her like this. The organ was beating out a rapid rhythm that had her blood rushing and her lungs quickly running out of breath. She pulled away first, breathless, but content as he kissed her forehead before straightening up.

"Goodnight, Draco," she whispered and slipped inside before she gave into the urge to invite him in so she could continue snogging him senseless.

Draco caught the small smile playing on her lips, still wet from his kiss, as she disappeared inside. A slow smirk pulled the corner of his mouth and he shook his head.

Yes, she'd be his in the end if he had anything to say about it.


	5. Going Public

**You guys are so awesome. I'm really glad everyone is enjoying the story so far. I like to write stories that I would enjoy just for myself but knowing other people enjoy them, too, just makes my day. Here's another chapter for you. Please read and review. :)**

* * *

 **Going Public**

Boyfriend. Draco Malfoy was her boyfriend. What twisted reality was she living in?

He'd pestered her into having lunch with him in London on Wednesday and asked her if she'd like to make their dating arrangement exclusive. The agreement warranted certain titles, he'd said, and he wanted to introduce her to everyone as his girlfriend. By default, that meant he was her boyfriend.

Merlin, what would her teenage self have thought of all this?!

Hermione sighed as she finished her morning coffee on Saturday. After rinsing the mug and placing it in her dishwasher for later, she began to reach for her current book on her coffee table when she heard his knock.

She opened the door and snorted at the stupid grin on his face as he stood in her doorway holding a crystal vase full of tulips. She rolled her eyes and accepted his kiss when he leaned down to kiss her gently.

"You're going to bleed your vaults dry if you don't quit trying to spoil me," she smirked as she turned with the vase.

"Nearly impossible," he quipped as he stepped into her flat for only the second time ever—this time invited. "Don't you know? I'm bloody, stinking rich."

Hermione inhaled the fresh scent of the flowers before turning back to face him as he met her near the kitchen counter.

She folded her arms over her chest seriously. "I'm not after your money, you git."

"I wouldn't be dating you if you were." He glanced around her flat and noted the stack of books he could see on her living room table in the next room. "Merlin, how many books do you honestly go through in a week, Hermione?"

She smirked at him as she turned to reach for her bag. "You really don't want to know."

A warm shiver ran the length of his spine and he found that he kind of did. That brilliant mind of hers was half the reason why he'd come to like her so much, once he'd learned to appreciate it of course. He had a bit of a regular fantasy of her reading to him in bed. Her sweet voice would recite any academic subject until he could contain himself no longer and tear the book from her hands so he could make love to her until that sweet voice turned sultry.

Draco shook himself from his little mental detour and followed her out the door.

"You sure you're ok with this," he asked as she set her wards.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she led them out of her flat. "Draco, we're just running errands together in Diagon Alley."

He nodded though he did look rather fidgety which was unusual. "It's like a coming out of sorts though. Sure you're ready?"

She glanced at him slyly as they rode the lift down to the lobby. "Define 'ready'."

Draco nudged her gently with his elbow before reaching down to thread their fingers as he took her hand and stepped out of the lift.

"Well come on then, you little swot."

Hermione gasped and smacked his arm with her free hand. "Tell me again why I've agreed to date you?"

"You couldn't resist my charm," he grinned.

They continued in a similar manner all the way to the Leaky Cauldron and past the entrance into Diagon Alley. Draco continued teasing her until her cheeks were red and she elbowed him harshly in the gut. She'd gotten in a rather good blow and quickly reminded him of the time she slapped him third year.

When he released a rather dramatic 'oof' she sighed. "Oh I didn't hit you that hard, you big baby."

Draco rubbed his stomach as he took up her hand again and walked them deeper into the alley. "Remind me to remember your limits," he muttered.

Hermione rolled her eyes and swatted his hand away to replace it with her own. She rubbed a few gentle circles, doing her best to ignore the clear definition she could feel under his shirt, and glanced up at him as they walked. "Better?"

The way he looked at her made her swallow hard and her hand stalled. After a moment of tense silence, the corner of his lip turned up.

"You just wanted an excuse to touch me."

She huffed and smacked the spot she'd just been rubbing. _Merlin, his stomach is firm._

"You're incorrigible."

He laughed and pulled her along towards Quality Quidditch Supplies. "Yes, I'm terrible and yet you agreed to put up with me. Come on then. I need new gloves. The new intramural season starts soon and I'm determined to best Potter this year."

Hermione moaned horribly at the prospect of having to look at quidditch gear. Harry and Ron used to drag her along and spend what felt like hours poring over the various gear that to her mind was utterly useless. She'd never enjoyed the sport much and didn't much care to be wasting her Saturday looking at ten different styles of leather seeker gloves.

Neither took much notice of the looks they were receiving while they flirted and walked along together, just as expected. A few nosy witches at the shop across the street began chattering away excitedly. A couple of former classmates surely took notice of the odd pair. Being that it was Saturday, the Alley was bustling with witches and wizards and soon enough the news would surely travel.

"I should warn you, Draco," Hermione followed closely as he reached the display of gloves, "I'm not much of a shopper."

He stooped to choose a pair of supple dragon-hide gloves and faced her with an amused grin. "A woman that doesn't enjoy shopping?"

"What can I say? I break the mold," she quipped with a small shrug.

His expression softened as he gazed into her eyes. He was turning into a bleeding sap since she'd agreed to that first date.

"You certainly do." He tapped her on the head lightly with the gloves and smirked. "Lucky for you I knew exactly what I was looking for. Come on then and I'll take you book shopping next."

Draco noted the subtle look of excitement in her eyes and took her hand again. Book shopping turned into a mutual affair as they lost themselves in Flourish and Blott's for a good hour. They'd played a little game where they each chose a book for the other to read. Naturally, they each chose something the other likely wouldn't have picked up on their own with the intent to read and then discuss later.

Book purchases in hand, Hermione heard his stomach growling as they left the shop and laughed at his surprised expression.

"I think we should find lunch," she grinned up at him.

"I skipped breakfast to meet you," he admitted. "I'd overslept this morning."

He didn't bother to add that the combination of his nerves and excitement over spending the day together with her had kept him from getting to sleep.

"All the more reason to have a large lunch then."

"I like the way you think, Granger."

Draco held their shopping bags in one hand and took up hers again in the other. He found he preferred to have her slender fingers threaded through his own. Her hands were much smaller than his but fit perfectly all the same. Like a comfortable little hug that he never knew he'd needed.

He'd noticed the surprised looks they received in the book shop but ignored them. Whether she noticed or not, he wasn't really sure as she kept a poker face the entire time. He felt a need to protect her as much as possible, having a good sense of how private she was. Quite odd when in the past the one people were protecting her from was him.

He steered them towards a small bistro which had opened up across from Madame Malkin's. He'd heard good things and it didn't seem too busy so maybe they'd be able to slip in without causing much of a stir.

He let go of her hand to open the door for her and ushered her in ahead of him with a hand pressed to the small of her back. He quickly took her hand again, missing her curious look.

Hermione fought a smile at that. It seemed he was rather preoccupied with touching her. She wasn't even sure if he'd noticed when he'd rubbed his thumb gently over the back of her hand while they'd been walking or the way he squeezed it lightly as if checking to make sure she hadn't let go yet.

Something else new about him but not unpleasant and it was giving her silly little butterflies.

As they weaved through the not yet crowded restaurant, both were distracted before they made it to a table.

"Draco?"

Draco stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of that voice. He glanced at Hermione and knew by her expression that she'd heard the witch as well. He sighed at the way she drew the corner of her lip between her teeth.

"Gotta happen eventually," he smiled encouragingly. Truly, maybe he wasn't the one ready to deal with others judging them just yet.

Ever the Gryffindor, she released the hold on her lip and gave him a slight nod of encouragement. She'd faced far worse than Pansy Parkinson in her day.

Draco turned to face his old friend, Hermione's hand still held tightly in his own. He gave it a subtle squeeze.

"Pansy, I didn't see you there."

The other witch's eyes widened as her eyes focused in on their joined hands. "Clearly," she muttered in mild shock.

He appeared completely calm as he faced his former housemate. He tilted his chin towards Hermione. "I believe you remember Hermione, right?"

Pansy blinked quickly as she made an effort to regain her composure and nodded. "Uh, yes. I hadn't heard…uh…" She tilted her head curiously.

Draco looked pointedly at their joined hands and offered up a confident smirk. "Rather recent development really. She's a difficult witch to convince."

"I don't normally put a man off for two months before I agree to dinner with him," Hermione quipped. "Just you."

He snorted at that and smirked proudly at her. Obviously, nothing could rattle his witch. Not that he hadn't really known that already. Gryffindor.

He turned his focus back to his former housemate and smiled politely. "Nice seeing you, Pansy."

Pansy gave them an awkward smile in return which quickly dissolved into a rather confused expression again once they chose a table far behind hers.

"You do realize," Hermione spoke quietly once they were seated, "that she writes a gossip column for the Daily Prophet, right?"

Draco's grey eyes widened at that reminder. "Shit. I forgot about that."

She shook her head with an amused smirk and reached for a menu on the table. "Buckle up, Malfoy. I imagine we've just made the Prophet whether we like it or not."

He rolled his eyes at her but inside he felt like screaming his feelings from the rooftop. How in Merlin's name he'd gotten this witch to take him seriously after being such a prick to her growing up, he just didn't know but he was damn well pleased.

After a quick lunch of deli-style sandwiches, they began making their way out of the Alley. Draco stopped them Florean Fortescue's, insisting that he buy her ice cream. Two scoops of double chocolate fudge later, they exited the shop.

Hermione moaned in satisfaction after a bite of the chocolatey confection. She glanced up at Draco at her side and held her spoon out.

"Are you sure you don't want a bite? It's really good."

He groaned but leaned down to allow her to feed him the offered bite. "There's a reason I didn't get myself any," he smirked after the bite. "I'd probably gorge myself on it. You have more self-control than I do."

She snorted and scooped another bite for herself. "Hardly, I just run often."

She teased him with another bite and he couldn't resist, both because the treat was so good and she was feeding him. So many of the women he'd been on dates with in the past few years had been so much more concerned with his money and had very little interest in _him_. He felt a bit stupid to have such strong feelings about sharing these things with her but no one besides his mother had actually ever tried to do anything for him or take care of him.

"I think we have an audience," Hermione muttered when he came back to reality.

Indeed, two middle-aged witches were sitting at the café across the way watching them, whispering behind their hands.

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Do you want to mess with them a bit?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and began to lift a finger in warning. "Mafloy, I—"

Draco didn't wait for her objection and merely tilted her head back with one hand in her hair before he pressed a hot kiss against her lips. To hell with it. They'd already been seen together and the British wizarding community was small so people would certainly talk.

Hermione was slightly startled by the sudden kiss and had the initial urge to push him away and chastise him for being such a git. Instead, a small moan escaped her when he turned the kiss from polite to a slight bit inappropriate for public.

He pulled back all too quickly for her liking, having forgotten her reason for her initial protest and she stared up at him to find him smirking.

"I think we made our point," he laughed, gesturing discreetly behind her head.

Hermione glanced carefully behind herself and had to withhold her own laugh at the surprised look on the witches' faces.

"Merlin, you're going to be the death of me, you git."

He merely grinned in response.

~o~O~o~

Inspection day. Inspection day had long become Draco's favorite after he realized his little crush on her.

True to their suspicions, after their public date Saturday, their relationship had been announced rather loudly in an article by Rita Skeeter, supported by a _very reliable source_. Reliable, his ass, he wanted to say. No doubt Pansy had taken the information and ran with it just as he'd expected her to. She was Slytherin through and through and he could only imagine the pat on the back that bit of information got her.

 ** _Ex-Death Eater and Golden Girl Making Nice?_**

 ** _By Rita Skeeter_**

 ** _Despite how many years it's been since the Second Wizarding War, no one was quite prepared to see one third of the Golden Trio, Hermione Granger, out and about holding hands in Diagon Alley with none other than Ex-Death Eater and Wizarding Britain's most eligible bachelor three years running, Draco Malfoy. Reliable sources claim to have seen the two looking quite cozy as they spent a leisurely afternoon shopping in the Alley. The blonde wizard held Miss Granger quite close, their hands entwined and rarely separated. Sources claim they were all smiles and this was clearly more than a friendly outing. Dear readers, it seems we have a new couple on our hands, despite how unlikely. I'll surely be keeping my eye on these two._**

No one had been able to sneak a photo of them thankfully. He was fairly irritated at having the whole Death Eater bit brought up again. It always seemed that Skeeter used the label whenever it suited her best to get readers. Over all, he wasn't embarrassed by being outed publicly but rather a bit self-conscious. His employees had looked at him rather oddly that morning, many sporting knowing smiles and others with purely bewildered expressions.

It had the effect of making him rather grumpy and he was all too looking forward to seeing her when she came for her ten o'clock inspection. He found he _needed_ to see her. Had fantasized about kissing her in his office. Fantasized about more than that really but they'd not had that conversation yet. And he wasn't under any delusions that she was that kind of witch. He wouldn't have pursued her if she was.

He was rather surprised when his current secretary alerted him to his visitor—Mr. Grant Smith of the Magical Elements Office.

Draco met the man in his office and eyed him suspiciously. The shorter man shuffled his feet awkwardly as he fumbled with his clipboard.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy," Grant greeted, holding his hand out for a shake.

Draco eyed the man's hand, a single eyebrow ticked up curiously on his forehead before he finally met his hand and gripped it firmly.

"Yes, the pleasure's all mine." He gestured for the man to take a seat opposite his desk and handed him his files. "Do forgive my rudeness, but where's Granger? In all the time I've been in business and the Ministry's been doing these inspections, I've never had anyone else look over my accounts. I'm not sure I'm comfortable with it."

Grant looked up from the chart in his lap and nudged his thick-framed glasses back up his nose. "Uh, yes…well, Miss Granger has assigned your company to me effective this morning. With the uh," his lips twitched uncomfortably, "announcement in the Prophet this week, she felt it pertinent to remove herself from business interactions with you. She said it wouldn't be professional. She'd been planning on doing so anyway."

Draco's lip pulled up into a slight sneer. The blasted witch had mentioned nothing of this over dinner the previous evening when he'd taken her back to The Library before escorting her home. She'd kissed him at her door and said nothing of the sort. They'd missed crossing paths that morning for coffee. Somehow she'd beat him there.

"I see," he finally acknowledged. He rolled his eyes when the nervous man in front of him ducked his head again to continue reviewing his files.

He followed her little protégé through his inspection, annoyed when he asked too many asinine questions and made him clarify things which were blatantly obvious. He was all too thrilled to have the blasted man out of his face before lunchtime.

Mind made up, he stepped into his office's floo and traveled straight to the Ministry. He passed the visitor's office and headed straight for the lifts to lead him to the second floor. He had a fairly good memory. Despite that he'd only been here once before to argue with her after her very first inspection, he remembered just how to get to her office.

He reached the secretary for her office and placed his hands firmly on the countertop. The witch glanced up at him and blanched slightly.

"M-Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you," she asked.

Their relationship had been quite the buzz there as well and no one dared say anything derogatory to their boss. They all had been talking about it though. How could they resist?! Their history together was well known and this was more than a bit of shock to most.

"I'd like to speak with Granger, please." He smiled as politely as he could manage but was afraid it still came across as a sneer.

The witch swallowed thickly and pointed to the office near the back wall. He could see even from there the large plaque reading _'Hermione Granger—Head Magical Elements Commissioner_.

He gave a sharp nod before stalking off for the door. He knocked hard when he reached it and heard a muffled sigh before she said come in.

He pushed into the office and shut the door with a soft click before he rounded on her. She hadn't even bothered to look up from the chalkboard behind her desk that she was quickly scratching away at with her chalk. He could see the white chalk dust all over her hands, a few traces along her black skirt, and her curls threatening to tumble from the messy up-do she'd managed that morning.

"Granger," he ground out.

Hermione turned around so quickly she nearly got whiplash. Surprised to see him, she set her chalk down and dusted her hands clean.

"Draco, what are you doing here?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at her before lifting a hand to beckon her to him with a single curled finger. He noted the way her brow ticked up curiously but she complied and rounded her desk carefully.

He used the finger he'd beckoned her with to tip her chin up before he pressed a firm kiss to her mouth. He admired the way her brown eyes darkened when he pulled back and folded his arms over his chest.

"You stole that from me by not coming for your inspection this morning. I'm not very happy with you right now."

Hermione rolled her eyes at that, realizing what had his wand in a knot now. She rounded her desk again and picked up her chalk.

"It would have been a conflict of interest, Draco. I can't very well continue your inspections myself if I'm dating you. Grant needs the experience anyway. If he can handle you, he'll be able to handle anyone."

Draco threw his hands up at that and groaned. "The bloody prick was annoying. He questioned every bloody thing, useless questions mind you, and frankly irritated the piss out of me."

Hermione glanced over her shoulder from the equation she was working on and smirked beautifully. "Good, then it wasn't a useless morning after all." She glanced at the watch on her wrist and met his eyes again. "I've gotten my first blow in and all before lunch."

The blonde growled at her and stomped around her desk. He removed the chalk from her hands and quickly framed her face in both hands as he tilted her head back to snog her. She wasn't immediately compliant but when he sucked her lower lip gently he felt her soften against him and returned his kiss.

His hands were like streaks of fire through the material of her simple work blouse as they ran the length of her small back. She accidentally bit his lip as a warm shiver worked its way down her spine. He growled though and doubled down on his efforts, tongue stroking and licking, quickly driving her breathless.

"You realize," she breathed softly when she pulled back, "that my entire office is likely gossiping about why you're here right now. They saw the Prophet this morning, too."

Draco shrugged and allowed her to pull out of his arms. "Fuck 'em."

"Draco," she hissed reproachfully. Though her tone was contrasted by her awkward efforts to fix her shirt which he'd mussed with his touch.

He rolled his eyes and collapsed in the chair in front of her desk. He watched as she gathered her chalk again and turned to the equation on her board. He could see where she'd clearly been erasing again and again in one spot. He took a quick look at the entire thing finally and began running it through the steps in his mind.

"How long have you been working on that," he asked after a moment.

Hermione glanced at him cautiously. "All morning. I can't seem to make it work. I'm on a deadline. Hogwarts has a case of the kneazle fever spreading and the current antidote is for a different strain."

Draco nodded and pushed to his feet again. He eyed her chalk pointedly and held out his hand. "Do you mind?"

He smirked at the way she narrowed her eyes at him but handed the bit of chalk over. He glanced over her equation and saw the answer in the midst of the dust she'd been erasing over and over. Truly, she'd already had the final part right but she'd obviously overthought it in her mental exhaustion or doubted herself.

He traced over the remnants of her previous answer in his own dodgy script and handed the chalk back to her.

"Look at it again, Sweetheart," he muttered softly before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead and retaking his seat.

Hermione stood stunned for a moment by the tender action and the new pet name he'd bestowed on her before she finally blinked quickly and turned back to the board. She stood back a moment and ran the equation through her mind and realized her mistake.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy, how did I not see that I'd had it right before?"

Draco shrugged and offered her a confident grin. "If I know you then you haven't taken a break. Anyone would miss it if they had overworked themselves like you do."

She shook her head and quickly slid into her desk chair as she reached for a bit of parchment. He watched as she scrawled her notes neatly on the parchment and finally signed her name at the bottom before she stamped it with her official seal. She folded the letter and put it in an envelope and thrust it at him.

"Get to work on that immediately or I'll send Grant for a second inspection in a week. The students are rather sick and Madam Pomfrey told me this morning that she'll soon run out of beds in the infirmary. I trust your company to be the fastest and most accurate with this. As soon as your company can get the antidote potion to them, the students will be back up and going within a few hours."

Draco snatched the letter and stood. He fingered the envelope thoughtfully. "You're bloody brilliant, you know that?"

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him and waved a dismissive hand. "Yes, yes, we all know I'm smarter than you. Now off with you. I'll see you for dinner."

He laughed when she dismissed him so casually and leaned over to steal one last kiss before he exited her office with a confident smirk. He gave the Smith idiot a little wave as he stepped back into the lift, enjoying the man's alarmed expression as the doors closed. Clearly, he must have thought he'd filed a complaint with his superior.

Draco flooed back to his office and immediately put his best team on producing the needed potions. He owled Hermione that afternoon to let her know that the first batch was on its way to Hogwarts with the last following in the morning. Her reply came shortly after.

 _Good work! Thank you for getting to that so quickly. About dinner…Harry and Ron want to meet in London for dinner. I told them we already had plans but they insisted I just bring you along. Ginny and Lavender will be there as well. Are you going to come willingly or will I need to twist your ear? Remember that being around them isn't negotiable if you want to date me._

 _Hermione_

While he truly wasn't interested in having dinner with her two best friends, despite that he didn't dislike them the way he used to these days, he couldn't deny that she was right. If they were going to be together, they'd have to accept all aspects of each other's' lives. Therefore, it seemed he'd be having dinner with the golden trio and their respective significant others. Joy.

 _I'll meet you at your office at 5:30. No ear twisting, please._

Hermione grinned when she read his response. He was being a lot more agreeable than she ever thought he'd be.

True enough when 5:30 rolled around and most of her office had already gone home, Draco showed up outside her door.

"Better put your trench coat on," he said by way of greeting. He pulled the garment from her coatrack by the door and held it out for her. "It's raining a bit."

Hermione pushed some paperwork into her bag to work on later and stood to slip her arms into the coat he was holding out. She grabbed her bag and umbrella before taking his hand to allow him to lead them out.

Upon exiting the Ministry onto the street, Draco took her umbrella and held it over both their heads. He held her with an arm around her shoulders so they'd both fit as she began leading the way to the restaurant.

"On a scale of one to ten, how well do I have to behave so you don't hex me later?"

Hermione huffed at the bright smirk he was giving her and smacked his stomach with the back of her hand. "How about you just behave and I won't have to worry at all about hexing you?"

He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. "Come on now. There's no fun in that."

She shook her head and pointed ahead of them. "Just up here. I think Harry and Ginny are already here."

"I thought Potter and Weasel were both aurors. Why's Weaselbee late if they work together?"

She snorted and shook her head. "Likely because Lavender probably insisted that he pick her up from work instead of meeting him. She only works two blocks away from here."

Draco glanced down at her as they approached the restaurant. "Still not a fan of that Brown bint, are you?"

Their little verbal scuffle over Weasley sixth year wasn't exactly a secret.

She glanced up at him, her lips twisted into a scowl. "Not particularly. She's shallow and she doesn't even read."

Draco knew well that by her saying someone didn't read it was like an insult. Not that he disagreed necessarily.

"And she makes regular comments about what I should do with my hair."

He reached forward to open the door for her and ushered her in first before he closed the umbrella and followed her into the restaurant's foyer.

"What's wrong with your hair?"

She lifted a challenging eyebrow at him and took her umbrella back after he'd shaken it off. "You tell me. Up until about two and a half months ago you were still making regular comments about it as well."

He had the good grace to cringe as he ran a hand through his own hair which was beginning to give way from the small bit of gel he'd used earlier that morning. "I was bluffing, Hermione. Your hair's not the rat's nest it used to be."

"Gee thanks, you git," she huffed.

He held his hands up in front of him. "Hey, I said it's not anymore. It's quite nice now, alright?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but dropped it. She knew her hair had been more than a bit unmanageable growing up. It still seemed to have a life of its own some days but at least now she had it under control.

"Come on then," she muttered.

Draco followed her to a table near the back corner of the restaurant where the Potters were already seated.

"Ron running late again," Hermione asked as they approached.

Ginny scowled and nodded. "Always. Miss Priss can't do anything herself, you know." She turned her gaze on Draco as he pulled out Hermione's chair next to her before seating himself on the other side. "Nice to see you, Malfoy. At least you don't need Hermione to lead you around by the hand."

Draco folded his coat over the back of his chair as he sat and gave an amused smirk. "I take it Hermione's not the only one who doesn't like this Brown bint then?"

Harry gave a smirk of his own and nodded. "Not in the least. I could take her or leave her. These two on the other hand…not so much."

"And now she'll be joining my family," Ginny frowned.

Draco's brow lifted in interest. "The Weasel's marrying the witch?"

"Unfortunately," Ginny nodded. "Mum's silently seething."

"Makes me glad I don't have siblings," Draco muttered as he scanned the menu in front of him.

"I don't think the world could handle any more Malfoys," Harry snickered.

Hermione shot him a warning glare as she set her own menu aside. "It's been a stressful enough day, Harry. Can everyone please just get along for a few hours?"

Harry looked a bit sheepish and offered her a friendly smile. "Sorry, Hermione. I saw the Prophet this morning. Heard the gossip, too."

"As I said earlier," Draco drawled, "Fuck 'em."

Ginny pointed at him, "See, now that I can agree with."

"Sorry we're late," Ron muttered by way of greeting as he and Lavender approached the table and took a seat next to Harry and Ginny at the round table.

Draco observed the way the redhead didn't even pull out his fiancé's chair as he plopped down in the seat next to him, oblivious to the way the witch harrumphed at his lack of attention.

"Oh joy, you did bring Malfoy after all," Ron narrowed his eyes at the blonde next to him.

"Oh cut your crap, Weaselbee. I still owe you one for the misinformation on the chocolate, you git."

Hermione set her hand on Draco's thigh under the table and gave him a meaningful look. _Stop or I'll hex you._

Draco groaned but fell silent at her warning which unfortunately only caused Ron to laugh openly.

"I didn't really believe Ron when he said Malfoy asked Hermione out until I saw the Prophet," Lavender finally piped up. She gave them both a sickeningly sweet smile that had the other two women wishing to slap her. "I suppose opposites attract though, don't they?"

Draco lifted an arrogant eyebrow. "I wouldn't call us opposites really. Now that I'm not being a bigoted prat it's easy to see we've always had quite a bit in common. After all, we both spend rather a lot of time _reading_."

Hermione nearly snorted at his emphasis on the last word and covered her mouth to hide her smile at his hidden dig.

Lavender gave them both a little simpering smile. "Well, and Hermione looks a bit different now than when we were in school. A bit more effort into your appearance makes people notice you."

Ginny was glaring daggers across the table at the woman before she discreetly kicked her brother in the shin under the table. Ron winced and nodded in understanding.

Draco leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms comfortably. "I agree which is why I avoid overly done up women these days. She's bloody gorgeous just the way she is."

Hermione was biting her lip as she watched the exchange. She generally ignored Lavender's digs at her appearance. She didn't care much what the woman thought of her but obviously Draco wasn't going to be so complacent. His protective nature gave her a bit of a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. It felt different than the way Harry and Ron were always protective of her.

"Well," Harry finally piped up to dissolve the tension, "who's playing in the intramural league this season?"

"Being a professional," Ginny made air quotes with both of her hands, "I'm not allowed to play."

"Well, you know I am," Draco smirked. "Can't miss an opportunity to take my pride back after the final game last season, Potter."

"Good luck with that," Harry grinned. "I got a new broom last week."

"Sad that you need a new broom just to beat me," he countered. "Well, that and getting Weasley out of the Keeper's position."

"Hey!" Ron sputtered around a bite of bread.

Hermione groaned and rested her chin on a fisted hand. "Boys," she mumbled to herself.

Harry being Harry kept them all on neutral topics while they tried out this new social dynamic with Draco in tow. Surprisingly, he seemed to mesh himself quite well with her friends. She saw the usual signs of his arrogant smirk or oncoming snide remarks but they were admittedly more controlled than in the past. Not that he wasn't his usual sarcastic self; she'd have been quite disappointed if he weren't.

She watched as the server came round near the end of the meal and Draco caught his attention to whisper something while everyone was still distracted in conversation. The man reappeared a few moments later with a check and she watched curiously as Draco retrieved his wallet and handed the check back with the appropriate amount of money.

He caught her eye after the server left with the bill and shrugged at her as he replaced his wallet in his back pocket.

"Oh, we need to get home. I've got some strategy to go over for practice tomorrow," Ginny noted aloud. "I thought we'd have the check by now.

Draco took a sip of his water before he stood to help Hermione with her coat. "I took care of it already."

Everyone's attention whipped up to him as he was running his hands along her shoulders to straighten the coat.

"Uh…thanks, Malfoy," Harry muttered, slightly surprised.

Ron nodded in agreement, having a slight loss for words.

Hermione bit her lip to contain her grin at their shocked expressions as everyone stood to get their coats and belongings. They said their goodbyes for the night and she and Draco left the restaurant to head towards her flat.

They were quiet for a few blocks until she finally looked up at him under the umbrella. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

Draco glanced down at her and pulled her closer suddenly when they nearly edged into a light post. "I know that. I didn't do it to show my wealth though."

"I didn't say that you did. I assumed you were just trying to make a good impression as my boyfriend now and less so as the arrogant Draco Malfoy they normally see you as."

He looked genuinely surprised that she understood his motives as they ascended the steps to her building. "That's exactly it."

He followed her into the lift and waited until the doors closed on them to speak again. "I'm looking for endgame, Hermione. I can't promise to be their best friend but I want to fit in the best I can for you because I don't intend to ever let you go."

Hermione swallowed thickly as she glanced up at him. The lift doors opened with a ding and she blinked rapidly as she tore her eyes from his intense gaze. She stepped out with a deep breath and him close on her heels.

A heady sense of emotion flooded her chest and she knew without saying it exactly what he was referring to. He was dating for marriage, much as she always intended to do anytime she considered being serious with a man.

The bloody man all but said those three little words and her stomach was twisting and curling in on itself in anticipation that he may someday soon. Perhaps she should have felt unnerved considering they'd not been dating very long at all but everything just felt…right.

Draco felt her anxiety rolling off her in waves and almost regretted his openness about how serious he felt about her but she didn't seem turned off by it, merely shocked.

She turned to him once they reached her door and looked up to meet his grey eyes. "I don't date just to date either, Draco," was all she said before she lifted on her toes to press a soft kiss to his mouth before she disappeared inside her flat.

It took a moment before a slight smile curled the corners of his mouth as he stared at the closed door. That was all he needed to hear.


	6. Malfoy Manor

**Thank you guys for your reviews! So many of you are very loyal readers and I love that you're enjoying the story. I posted a start to a series of random one shots last week as well. Check it out if you're looking for some short stories. :)**

* * *

 **Malfoy Manor**

 _One Month Later_

She had no idea how he'd convinced her to come over to his townhouse on a work night. She generally insisted that they meet for dinner in public. He walked her home, she kissed him, maybe invited him for a cup of tea and he went home. However, today he'd managed to convince her by insisting that he'd be cooking her dinner. The prospect of seeing Draco Malfoy cook was just too good to resist and she'd caved.

Shockingly, he was a great cook. He'd cooked her the most decadent chicken marsala that she'd nearly drooled over and topped it with a turtle cheesecake he'd picked up from their favorite shop.

Their favorite. _They_ had a favorite. They were a _they._ Merlin knew she never thought in a million years that would happen. It had been nearly two months since they'd started dating and it was still sinking in despite how much she was certain how deep her feelings were progressing in such a short amount of time.

Now she found herself straddling his lap on his lush sofa snogging him like he was her last source of oxygen. The way his tongue stroked her own made her shiver and his wide hands running the length of her back and palming her rear nearly had her undone. He touched her like she was sacred and held her like he was afraid she'd leave him if he didn't.

They'd already had _the discussion_ three weeks into dating. He knew where her line was drawn in the sand. He could kiss, lick, and touch whatever he liked but the clothes stayed on. Sharing her past dating history, as dismal as it was, hadn't been easy. Her short-lived episode with Ron post-war never really materialized into anything. Her one and only serious boyfriend after him had turned out to be a jerk.

 _"When he finally got what he wanted he dumped me a week later."_ She'd shrugged at his shocked expression as she sat across from Draco at a café for lunch. _"Shocked me as well. I just decided that the next time I was going to make the man wait. I've not been with anyone since."_

She'd expected some opposition about how he was different and she should trust him but Draco just leaned forward and brushed a finger down her nose before kissing her lips gently. _"You're worth more than that. Certainly worth the wait."_

He'd even divulged that much of his dating history written about in the Daily Prophet had been fabricated. While smooth as could be, he wasn't the Romeo they made him out to be. He was very selective and surprisingly admitted to having only been with three women his entire life.

His discriminating ways and honesty had touched her, adding another layer of just who this man was. He saved his tenderness towards her for when they were alone but all of her friends seemed to understand that he was serious about her.

Hermione moaned when he palmed her rear in both hands and pressed her closer as he sucked her lower lip. He was just too good at this. Every kiss, every lick sent her body burning up. Every time he groaned when she ran her hands through his soft, short hair she nearly lost it. The fact that she had Draco Malfoy in the palm of her hand, wanting her touch so badly sent her mind reeling. It gave her an odd, archaic sense of triumph to know the hold she had over her former enemy. But she'd be lying if she said he didn't affect her just the same.

Neither heard the roar of flames in his floo or was aware that they weren't alone until an elegant throat cleared.

Hermione wrenched her mouth from his quickly and nearly fell to the floor when she looked up to find Narcissa Malfoy standing in front of them, elegantly dressed as always, and waiting with a lifted eyebrow.

"I apologize for interrupting. I had no idea you had company, Draco."

Hermione scrambled to separate herself from him. She was a grown woman and here she was trying to put herself back together after being caught snogging by her boyfriend's mother like some bloody teenager.

She glanced at Draco who looked utterly livid to have been interrupted, steam practically fuming from his ears.

"Mother," he greeted through gritted teeth.

Narcissa waved a casual hand through the air and offered a genial smile. "I'm here for the jewelry you had repaired for me, dear."

Draco nearly growled in irritation. He was fairly certain she'd somehow done this on purpose. She'd been nagging him since she'd learned of their first date to have Hermione over at the manor for dinner and he hadn't agreed yet, wanting to protect his still new girlfriend from his mother's overbearing nature just a little longer.

He shot an apologetic look towards Hermione and heaved himself from the sofa. "Let me go get them then, _mother_."

Hermione watched nervously as he left the room in search of the jewelry. She avoided eye contact with his mother and discreetly wiped her mouth with the back of her hand where he'd been licking and sucking just moments before. To her horror, her lip gloss was nearly all gone and she imagined Draco had a lovely pink sheen on his lips now.

Narcissa's warm smile never wavered as she lowered herself most gracefully into an armchair opposite the sofa.

"I do apologize for interrupting, dear. I've been asking to meet with you for weeks now actually. Typical Draco though, he doesn't like to share."

The younger witch glanced up quickly at that admission and fought the urge to gawk. "I'm sorry?"

The older witch drew her wand and with graceful ease conjured the coffee pot that Draco had started but forgotten just after their dinner. Two cups and the proper accoutrements came sailing through the air gracefully as well and she poured herself a cup before offering one for Hermione.

Hermione took the cup from her, nervous not to accept it, and took a gulp of the still hot liquid. She rarely took her coffee black but frankly it was much welcomed after this little upset to her night.

"Are you fertile, Miss Granger?"

Hermione choked most clumsily on a sip of her coffee. She coughed a bit, her eyes watering slightly as she gained control over her fit.

"Ex-excuse me," she rasped.

Narcissa looked slightly impatient. "Fertile, Miss Granger. Can you have children?"

Hermione's cheeks flushed as her eyes darted anywhere but at the mother of the man she was dating. "I—as far as I know, yes."

"Good," she smiled primly.

"Pardon me, Mrs. Malfoy, but I really don't understand why you're asking."

"Oh, don't play dumb, dear. It's really unflattering for someone of your intellect." She picked at a piece of nonexistent lint on her sleeve and eyed the younger witch pointedly. "Miss Granger, you're highly intelligent so surely you can see what's happening between you and my son. Draco has never, and I do mean _never,_ chased a witch like this before. I'd like my son married and starting a family of his own. Whether you two realize it or not, I certainly see you and my son married within the year."

Hermione's brown eyes were wide with shock at the candidness of Draco's mother and she swallowed hard. Married? Within the year? Good Godric, she was just becoming comfortable snogging the man on his couch!

Sure, she liked him. Well, if she were truly being honest, it was more than that, especially after his admission that night after dinner with her friends. However, she was still dealing with the shock of falling for Draco Malfoy. She wasn't really certain she was ready to marry him and start popping out children. Though for some odd reason her stomach did a stupid little somersault at the idea of blonde, curly-haired children with infuriating little smirks constantly on their lips. It prompted an interesting mental picture of Draco and her shopping in Diagon Alley with two little ones in tow. She swallowed hard to tamp down the heavy emotion in her chest that such a thought brought on.

She looked up to find his mother watching her intently, a warm expression in her eyes. And this woman would be ok with her having his children? Of them bringing little halfblooded witches and wizards into this world?

Narcissa smiled gently at the younger witch and touched her arm. "Dear, you're falling in love with him."

Was she? She'd been wondering lately if that were the case. She'd never been in love before and wasn't sure what it was supposed to feel like.

"I uh—"

"Here we are, mother."

She was saved from having to respond when Draco reentered the room with the case of jewels in hand.

"Very good," Narcissa smiled and stood from her seat. "Well, I won't linger. Do be a dear and invite your girlfriend to Sunday lunch at the Manor though, Draco."

She waved her hand before she disappeared into the flames of his floo.

Hermione swallowed hard and glanced up at her boyfriend who looked less irritated now but still not pleased to have been interrupted. Just as she thought, his lips appeared a little shinier than usual. They were a bit swollen from their snogging, too. His grey eyes landed on her and his entire expression softened suddenly and it hit her like a sack of bricks.

Sweet Merlin, she was. She was well and truly in love with Draco Malfoy.

~o~O~o~

Hermione sighed as she slowed her run to a jog and then a walk as she approached her building's entrance. She checked her watch as she breathed heavily and nodded to herself once she was sure she wasn't running late. She nodded to one of her neighbors as she entered the lift as they were leaving and leaned against the railing while the doors closed.

The lift dinged when it reached her floor and she pushed off the wall and exited. She was still breathing deeply to catch her breath as she approached her door, at first not noticing the blonde wizard leaning against it casually. She still had no idea why he didn't just let himself in but he'd not done that since the very beginning when she stood him up on Valentine's Day.

"Hmm, my lucky day. A sweaty Granger," he drawled by way of greeting.

Hermione rolled her eyes when she saw him. She dodged his hands as he tried to grab her before pushing inside her flat after releasing her wards, Draco hot on her heels.

"I have to run with all of the sweets you feed me." They'd gone out just for dessert last night and she'd had the most decadent chocolate mousse. She'd had to add an extra run to her routine since she began dating him.

He ignored her self-deprecating and instead cornered her against her kitchen counter with an arm on either side of her as he leaned down to kiss her.

She pressed a hand to the center of his chest and pushed gently. "I'm sweaty, Draco."

"Like I care," he growled before capturing her mouth in a hot kiss. His stomach clenched as he felt the fingertips of one of her hands ghosting along his jaw, the other still pressed against his chest. He only got in a few passes with his tongue over hers before a loud ringing interrupted the moment.

Draco nearly jumped out of his skin, still holding her to him as he glanced over her shoulder to the source of the noise. "Bloody hell, what is that thing?"

Hermione fought a fit of laughter as she reached behind her for her phone to check the message, not caring as he craned over her, his hands now cradling her hips gently.

"It's a phone. I have it to keep in touch with my parents. A lot faster than an owl."

"A phone? I've heard of them but aren't they usually connected to the wall with a cord of some sort?"

She glanced up at him with an impish smile. She really did love his newfound enthusiasm for her background. He'd begun asking a lot of questions lately and regularly raiding her collection of muggle science books.

"This is a mobile phone. It's cordless."

"There's no buttons though," he observed.

"No, it's a touchscreen. It responds to your touch."

He had a look of complete awe on his face as he poked at the screen in her hands carefully. "I take back every stupid thing I've ever said about muggle technology."

"Sweet Godric, I do believe the wizarding world will turn on its head if anyone ever hears _you_ say that."

Draco shrugged and reluctantly released her as she began to wriggle out of his grasp. "We're having lunch with my mother at the manor today. You didn't forget, did you?"

Hermione groaned as she tossed her phone back on the counter and braced her hands on her hips. "How could I forget that? I've been dreading it all week."

He paled considerably at that and swallowed. "She had that room gutted and shut off while she renovated it after the war. You wouldn't recognize it; I swear."

The topic of her torture by his aunt had come up once, by him, after his mother interrupted their evening earlier in the week. It had taken nearly an hour to convince him she'd never been upset with him for not stepping in to stop it. As she'd argued, how could he have without risking being tortured as well? The woman had well and truly been off her rocker with hatred. It seemed his guilt wasn't completely assuaged.

Her defiant stance went slack and she approached him again for a gentle kiss. "I'll be fine. It's more nerves about sitting down to eat with your mother. Take me to pick up the new book I've been waiting on from Flourish and Blott's afterward and we'll call it a truce."

He smiled at that and she patted his chest as she rounded the counter.

"I'm just going to shower and change. You can wait in the living room if you want. I left the book on modern medicine you wanted to read out on the coffee table."

"You sure you don't want to just wear that," he asked, a suggestive smirk on his lips.

Hermione glanced down at her fitted running tank and tights before merely rolling her eyes at him and continuing on to the shower.

Draco just shook his head when her bedroom door closed down the hall and settled himself on the sofa to wait. He found the book she'd referred to and picked it up to peruse, intending to borrow it for more research. He'd educated himself a fair deal post-war about muggles in order to rehabilitate himself further but having a muggle-born girlfriend proved to be even better. She had a first-hand account of everything and provided much better information than his readings.

As he flipped through the book, he tried not to focus on the nerves churning the pit of his stomach. He wasn't nervous about his mother liking Hermione. Truly, while he'd refused to get into much discussion with his mother about his new relationship, he had a feeling she would like her. She'd never been as hell bent like his father on the pureblood ideology and had just as easily progressed in her views as he had post-war.

No, he was most nervous about Hermione liking his mother. She was all he had left really. It was very important to him that both women could get along.

It felt like it'd only been ten short minutes before Hermione reemerged from her bedroom wearing a simple, blue summer dress that was fitted through her waist and fluttered at her knees when she turned. He eyed her from her modest heels to her bare shoulders and swallowed thickly. She was bloody gorgeous.

He watched as she held a clip between her teeth and gathered part of her curls to pin back from her face. She'd put on the bare bits of makeup she normally wore and he was thankful she hadn't tried to overdo it. She looked like her normal self and that's exactly who he wanted his mother see.

"That was fast," he commented as he pushed himself to his feet.

Hermione lifted an amused eyebrow at him and reached for her bag on the coffee table. "I'm a witch, Draco."

He snorted at her sarcastic reminder and nodded. "Touché."

She grinned mischievously at him, looking quite pleased with herself for her little quip and took his offered arm.

Once outside of her building, they walked a block before ducking into a nearby alley. Hermione held his arm tightly as he apparated them just outside of the Malfoy Manor gates. The tall wrought iron gate was adorned with a large 'M' in shining gold. She held his arm tightly as he lifted his free hand to press against the gate. It recognized his touch and slowly swung open to allow them entrance.

Draco glanced down at her, appearing a bit nervous suddenly. "We could have flooed straight into the foyer but I thought you might like to see what she's done with the gardens on the front lawn."

She gave his arm a reassuring squeeze and was thankful to see him relax. Never in her life did she think she'd be back here again but there wasn't any time for silly fears. The war had long been over and they were adults now.

Truly, he'd not been joking when he led her down the main walkway through the front lawn of the manor. Narcissa had her front lawn adorned with lovely well-cut shrubbery and gorgeous flowers which were in full bloom this time of year. A pale, marble fountain sat near the center with the walkway cutting on either side of it and drawing attention to it.

"Is that…" Hermione squinted as they moved closer to the fountain and she glanced up at Draco for confirmation.

"A lion? Yes," he grinned. "It used to be two entwined serpents but when my father was imprisoned and she was given complete rein over the manor, she decided to have what was left of it gutted. She did that with a lot of the manor really."

"But a lion, Draco?"

"It was her way of paying tribute to your dolt of a friend for confirming to her that I was still alive during the Battle of Hogwarts. A constant reminder to do the right thing."

Hermione tried not to laugh but her grin won over anyway. "I bet you just loved that. Just wait until Harry hears about this."

"Don't you dare, you little swot!"

She snickered at his false look of alarm and held his arm tighter still as they approached the front entrance. The grand doors swung open as if on their own and Draco led her into the main foyer. She swallowed hard when two house elves stood awaiting them. Both were dressed immaculately in simple black and white uniforms and stood with their chests puffed out proudly, chins held high.

"Bugger," she muttered under her breath. "I nearly forgot that your family kept house elves."

Draco smiled down at her gently as he led them forward. "Does it help to know that they were freed by my mother after the war and are here by their own choice?"

"Really?"

He smiled at her shocked expression and nodded. He grinned even wider after she leaned up and pressed quick impromptu kiss on his cheek.

"Master Draco, Tizzy will show you to the family dining room. Mistress is already seated and waiting."

Draco nodded to the elf and pulled Hermione along with him down the main hall. Much to his mother's distaste, he'd moved out on his own not long after going back to complete his seventh year at Hogwarts after the war. She'd not finished her renovations at the time and being within those cold, dark walls made his stomach churn. Coming home since the changes had made it easier but he still had trouble with the memories of what had taken place there.

He glanced down at the witch on his arm and was relieved not to see any anxiety on her face. She appeared too enthralled with taking in the sights of the old wizarding art his mother had collected on the walls and the rich tapestries she'd brought back from France and Italy the last couple of years.

"Be careful," he whispered in a light tone, "If she finds out you appreciate art, she'll insist you take her on a muggle art tour in London. She's wanted someone to take her for ages and I don't know shit about muggle art."

He smiled when she laughed and nodded.

"I can only imagine what such an outing would be like." The mere idea of taking Narcissa Malfoy out with muggles to look at art was a bit crazy, even for her. Really this entire afternoon was crazy.

She watched him as he stopped abruptly outside of the dining room as the house elf took off. "Honestly, this is all insane if you think about it," she finally spoke her thoughts aloud.

Draco lifted a questioning eyebrow as he turned to face her. "You mean…you and me?" He sighed when she nodded and leaned down to press a short but sensual kiss to her lips. "Trust me; I'm aware. I spent about a week trying to convince myself I was just crazy when I first realized that I liked you. You and I…we didn't make sense then."

He grasped both of her hands in his and brought them each to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles as he eyed the tiny, nearly unnoticeable scars along the back of the left. _I will not break rules._ He remembered the one long scar near her wrist from the time he'd tripped her in the dungeons after potions fifth year. Worse, he remembered the look of pure loathing she'd sent him as he laughed at her.

"But…lots of things in life don't make sense. What does make sense is two very intelligent, interesting, extremely good looking," he smirked at her shy smile, a smile he well and truly enjoyed when it was just for him, "people being together. Let's be honest before we step in there and you _officially_ meet my mother, and Granger, I don't generally introduce women to my mother unless I'm serious. You and I have always had chemistry. Whether it be slightly volatile or completely molten, we go well together. You match my wit and I challenge your mind. With all of the idiocy of the past swept under the rug, why can't you and I make sense _now_?"

Hermione's mouth was open slightly in awe as she stared up at him. Truly, he wasn't wrong. Subtract the idiotic views and all you had left were two perfectly well-suited people. He was dark where she was light. He was relaxed where she was uptight. She was brilliant and matched his wit.

Maybe others still had trouble seeing it but they really could make sense.

She snaked a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down to her. She sighed contentedly when their mouths met. When he deepened their kiss with a feral growl, pulling her chest flush against his, she felt her heart drum out a new rhythm.

Merlin help her. He really was **it**.

"You two certainly seem to have a preoccupation with snogging in my presence."

Their mouths separated with a soft smack as they turned to face a smirking Narcissa who was now standing in the dining room doorway, hands clasped neatly in front of her as she waited expectantly to be noticed.

Hermione swallowed as she licked her lips, a furious blush rushing to the surface of her cheeks. She looked back to Draco in time to see him roll his eyes at his mother. She felt his wide palm press into the small of her back as he began moving them forward finally.

"Have you seen her lips," he grinned at his mother as they passed. "Can't help myself."

Hermione glared at him indignantly, narrowly missing the way his mother pressed her lips into a thin line before rolling her eyes at her son.

"That may be but try to give her mouth a break and let the poor woman eat her lunch in peace, dear."

Draco snorted as they followed his mother into the dining room. Normally there was a larger dinner table in the room but he noticed the smaller, more intimate setting his mother had opted for. Obviously, she was doing her best not to overwhelm Hermione. While his mother had changed in many ways, she was still the utter living, breathing elegance of pureblood social etiquette. It was something that could be a little overwhelming for someone who'd not been raised within that bubble.

He stepped behind Hermione and seated her first, as was proper etiquette. One was always supposed to seat their intended before any other women in the room. Some of the old rules were acceptable to keep, in his opinion. He seated his mother next before taking his seat next to his girlfriend at the small, four person table.

Hermione was a little overwhelmed with it all but got the feeling in her gut that this was a tamed version of a normal family dinner he might have attended in the past. She followed their lead and unfolded her napkin in her lap as their lunch of roasted lamb, roasted carrots, and seared asparagus materialized on their plates, much as it had in the Great Hall.

Oddly, while she'd relaxed on their way here, she found herself tightening up again as she sat across from Draco's mother.

"Do relax, dear," Narcissa urged with a serene smile. "You're very welcome here."

 _"No, she's not! Filthy mudblood!"_

Hermione's eyes widened at the slur she'd not heard directed at her nearly as much since the war and glanced at Draco warily. His eyes had narrowed and he was glaring at the wall behind his mother, a dark scowl transforming his formerly bright expression. She followed his glare to a ragged picture on the wall. Narcissa raised her wand without looking behind her and sent a strong hex against the picture.

She offered the younger witch an apologetic smile as she replaced her wand up her sleeve. She looked well and truly mortified, despite her smile. "Apologies, Miss Granger. I've removed all dark artifacts from the manor over the years except that blasted picture of my husband's father. I'm afraid there's a rather powerful sticking charm on it."

Hermione glanced back at the photo to see the moving picture of the wizard in question shaking his fists violently, mouth moving but no sound coming out.

"Ruddy nutter, he was," Draco muttered irritably as he stared down at his plate, obviously a bit embarrassed as well.

Her heart went out to them both. She knew, though she couldn't say she cared at the time, how hard he'd worked to improve their family's image. People said nasty things in the beginning. They'd defected at the last minute which made them worse than traitors. They'd gone neutral when it mattered most. Yet, she knew more than most by working in the Ministry all that he'd done to make amends. He'd made a splash at charity events and lent his name to various reform efforts. Most of all, he'd quietly helped the aurors round up the last death eaters by donating funds to help with depleted resources. That was one of his lesser known good deeds.

Hermione offered Narcissa a calm smile and picked up her fork again. "I've done well in the past reversing some of the worst sticking charms. Perhaps one day you'll let me have a go at it."

Narcissa smiled at the woman and nodded in agreement. "And then we'll know if you're not able to do it then it really is a lost cause."

Draco's mouth finally pulled into a smile as well. "If you think sucking up to her about her intelligence will get you anywhere, mother, you've got another thing coming. It's gotten me nothing more than a handful of glares and eye rolls."

His girlfriend glared at him playfully. "Has he always been this irritating?"

"Even at birth," Narcissa answered with an amused smirk. "That's one thing about Draco, at least he's consistent."

Draco groaned miserably and stuck a piece of lamb in his mouth. "Should have known better than to formally have the two of you meet. Now you're going to gang up on me and make life hell."

"Language, Draco," his mother admonished primly as she bit a carrot.

He grinned malevolently. "Sorry. Bleeding hell."

"Oh behave, would you," Hermione scolded him as well.

He groaned but merely continued to eat as the two most important women in his life got to know each other. Just as he'd hoped, they got along wonderfully. His mother, being the accomplished host that she was, delved into conversation over Hermione's work at the Ministry which got the witch's excitement pumping. He mostly watched and ate, offering the occasional smartass remark when the opportunity presented itself but overall he was content to enjoy the moment.

"Draco, she really is lovely," his mother commented after Hermione excused herself to the bathroom.

He sighed, unable to tamp down that heady feeling of what could only be described as love from invading his chest. She'd wrapped him so tightly around her finger and she hadn't even had to try.

Narcissa smiled at the look on her only son's face. "So when are you going to ask her then?"

Draco snapped out of his daze, his eyes blinking quickly as he refocused on what his mother had just asked him. He glanced towards the doorway to make sure they were still alone.

"Merlin, be careful how loudly you ask that!"

"Well," she prodded. "Draco, don't pretend. You were probably in love with her before she ever agreed to that first date. Now you're certain of it."

He shrugged noncommittally. "Maybe I am but that doesn't mean she is. It took two months just to break down the bloody witch's defenses and get her to agree to go out with me. Even then, she didn't believe at first that I was serious. I don't really know that three months is enough time for her to decide she's ready to marry me. She's just getting used to the idea of dating me for Merlin's sake."

Narcissa sighed dramatically and nodded. "Yes, and you were a right prick to her growing up. And I saw the reaction in the Prophet when you were spotted out together in public the first time. Shock and awe would be an understatement."

Draco folded his hands on the table as he eyed his mother from the corner of his eyes. "Yes, father certainly set us up with a lovely reputation. It was a wonderful headline, wasn't it? _Ex-Death Eater and Golden Girl Making Nice?_ It was almost like they forgot that they'd just named me 'most eligible bachelor' again this year."

"Yes, it's likely those titles will follow us no matter what we do and how we change, but Draco, if she doesn't care then why should you?"

Draco didn't get the chance to respond as Hermione reentered the room and reclaimed her seat next to him with a gentle smile. She was smiling at him, _for_ him _._

He reached for her closest hand and lifted it to his mouth to press his lips against her knuckles gently. He watched as a sweet blush flooded her cheeks at his open display of affection and turned to glance at his mother. He merely nodded.


	7. Into the Lion's Den

**Into the Lion's Den**

"Why am I even here?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and pulled her friend deeper into the London boutique they were currently perusing for a new dress. "Because I don't like shopping alone."

"I don't like shopping at all," she countered with a playful smirk.

The redheaded witch narrowed her eyes at her and pointed an accusing finger. "You're around Malfoy too much. You're beginning to smirk like him."

Hermione laughed openly and merely shrugged. She really didn't have a good argument for that. She really did spend most of her free time with him. That included the still excessive amount of time she had her face shoved in a book. Now they just read together on her sofa. It wasn't uncommon to find her relaxed, lying on her back with her head in his lap, and each of them with a book in hand.

It was a bit odd really. Somehow she'd never imaged Draco to be the type to be happy spending the night in but she'd quickly learned that he was nearly as much of a homebody as she was. They took turns cooking dinner when they didn't go out and spent their evenings reading. Sometimes they even read to each other and discussed. As Ron told her, it was all very bookish and boring. To her, it was quite perfect.

Of course, that was all when he wasn't attempting to snog her senseless and he did that fairly often as well. She'd also introduced him to muggle movies and television which fascinated him so much that he spent an entire Sunday once glued to her television set watching reruns of cooking shows.

"Why aren't you going to this gala anyway," Ginny asked as she eyed a blue cocktail dress. "Narcissa had a large hand in organizing it and it's at their manor. Hard to believe you'd miss an event meant to raise awareness for magical creatures."

Hermione chewed her lower lip as she leaned against a nearby rack. Elaborate evening dresses, cocktail dresses, and a few more questionable styles surrounded her.

"I haven't told Draco that I can't go yet. I've had this business meeting on the books for months now. It would be terribly hard to reschedule when the Japanese Magical Elements Commissioner is coming all this way."

Her friend looked up at her, wide eyed. "You haven't told him you're not going yet? Hermione, you're sending that blasted man into a ballroom full of witches, harpies really, that would love nothing more to steal him from you. When they see him attending his mother's gala alone it'll be like sharks sensing blood—they'll be all over him. It'll be equivalent to feeding the poor man to a salivating wolf pack."

She cringed at the thought and knew that it wasn't too far off from the truth. Whenever they were together in public, she noticed the envious stares she received from other women. She'd taken Wizarding Britain's most eligible bachelor off the market and it was becoming clearer to everyone else the longer they were together that he was quite taken with her. It didn't stop other women for hoping though.

"Maybe I'll see about rescheduling it."

She wasn't normally the jealous type, though she'd found Draco could be. Their relationship wouldn't stop some of the less moral witches from making a move. She trusted him completely but it was the other women she didn't trust.

Ginny sighed and shook her head. It had been over four months and she was still getting used to her best friend dating their childhood nemesis.

"So," she started conversationally, "How's the sex?"

Hermione blushed and turned her attention to the mannequin next to her as she fidgeted on her feet. "I haven't a clue."

The other witch looked up so fast she nearly gave herself whiplash. "What?!" She lowered her voice when her friend made a shushing motion with her hands. "Hermione, I know that you've…"

"I'm making him wait."

"Whatever for? You talk about him incessantly…which is a little odd for you, and you get on amazingly now, plus he's sexier than hell. What's the problem?"

Hermione ducked her head, her eyes darting off to the side regretfully as she began sifting through the dresses to distract herself. "I wasn't really in love with the last guy, not like I'd thought."

Ginny's expression darkened at the mention of her last and only other boyfriend. "The only guy—the asshole as I like to call him."

She nodded and handed a dress to Ginny that she thought might look nice. "Yes, him. I want to be certain."

"So marriage then," she surmised with a slight smile.

She bit her lip and merely nodded. "Assuming we get to that point one day."

Ginny knew without asking that was about as close as she was going to get to Hermione admitting that she was in love with him and the realization made her smile. She deserved it more than anyone. Oddly enough, Malfoy had been so very good to her and even Harry and Ron were happy with what they'd witnessed whenever he was around. It had been rather amusing to them all really as Hermione didn't take being spoiled very well and that's exactly what he did all the time. It left the poor witch blushing rather uncharacteristically.

"Anyway, as soon as I'm done here, I'm taking him to meet my parents for dinner. He has no idea either. I'll talk to him after dinner about the gala."

The redhead grinned wide at that and hung a dress over her arm to try on. "Merlin, you're utterly devious when you want to be."

"A happy side effect. He's meeting me here when we're done. I told him we're going out to dinner. I just didn't say where."

Nearly twenty dresses later, Hermione sat sprawled in a large wingback chair in the dressing room groaning about the fact that she'd not brought a book to read while Ginny tried on what felt like every style dress the shop had to offer. Her legs hung over one arm of the chair and her head hung over the other. She ignored the curious stares of other customers while she stared at the ceiling in boredom. After the first seven dresses she'd given up on her normal composure and resorted to fidgeting in the chair until she ended up in her current position.

"Bloody hell, Ginny! Have you decided yet," she spoke loudly enough for the witch to hear her. They were alone now and the shop was near closing. Draco should be there any moment to meet her.

She cracked an eye open when the dressing room door creaked as it opened and Ginny emerged with a dress thrown over one arm.

"Yes, we can go now."

"Thank Merlin," Hermione grumbled as she struggled to get up from the chair.

She followed the witch to the register and waited as patiently as possible while she paid. The two women reemerged on the London street and glanced around for a familiar blonde head. Hermione yelped when she felt a hand on her bum and jerked her head to the man seated on the bench to her right.

Draco tore his gaze from the muggle newspaper he was perusing and smirked up at her. "Took you both long enough. I've been sitting here near an hour now."

"Move your hand," she hissed reproachfully. "We're in public for Godric's sake."

Ginny watched the exchange with an amused expression and finally shook her head. "Well, now that you've found your annoying other half, it's time that I meet mine for dinner. Owl me later."

Hermione waited until the witch disappeared down an alley and heard the familiar crack of her disapparating before she turned to Draco again.

Draco folded the paper he was reading and stood finally before taking her waiting hand in his. He eyed her empty arms as she began leading them—where exactly he didn't know.

"No dress then?"

She bit the corner of her lip and glanced up at him. "No, I don't feel the need for a new outfit for every silly event like Ginny does." It was true. It just wasn't everything she needed to tell him.

He shrugged and seemed to accept it. He knew she wasn't very materialistic and had seemed fine with it thus far.

Moving beyond that he finally glanced around at the neighborhood they just entered after leaving the boutique that was already on the outskirts of muggle London.

Draco gave her hand a gentle squeeze to gain her attention. "Where exactly are you taking me?"

Hermione stopped them abruptly and leaned up on her toes to place a hand on his cheek as she pressed a kiss to his mouth softly. "You're meeting my parents today."

His eyes nearly bulged out of his skull in a comical manner as she began pulling him along again. "Holy mother of Muggle-borns," he muttered to himself. "Are you daft? They'll hate me!"

She shot an amused look over her shoulder. "Why would they hate you, Draco?"

"Well…don't they know…about my past? _Our_ past," he asked as he used his grip on her hand to tug them to a stop again.

"Yes, but you can't very well date me and expect to never meet them." She lifted her brow expectantly. "Draco, I went to your mother's manor with you to have lunch with her last month and I've had lunch with her multiple times since by myself. Surely, you don't think you can escape this forever."

Draco couldn't really ignore that fact. He figured before that his mother would like her once they truly met with more than just passing greetings traded. He'd not been completely prepared for just how well Narcissa would like Hermione and she made it very clear to him that she wanted her in the family. Not for her good reputation as the Dailey Prophet had accused him of in a recent article, but just for _her_.

He swallowed hard against his suddenly dry throat, doing his best to force down his nerves as she began moving them down the sidewalk again. "I thought Potter said you hardly ever introduce anyone to them."

"I don't." She gave him a rather pointed look. "You're different."

His stupid heart beat harder at her assertion and he mentally steeled himself. This witch would be the death of him but he'd be damned if he wouldn't have her.

With a sharp nod and no more arguments on his tongue, he began to move more determinedly by her side.

It was a few more blocks before they entered the neighborhood she'd grown up in. He took in his surroundings curiously, never having been in that many muggle neighborhoods outside of the city proper. The quaint houses with the prim little yards drew a smirk to his face as he imagined her here when they were younger. A little Hermione swinging in her front yard. The interesting image of McGonagall walking these sidewalks as she visited for the first time to tell the Granger family that their daughter was a witch. A teenage Hermione hiding in the summer from the insanity brewing in the wizarding world—hiding from people who wouldn't accept this—her muggle family.

Hermione stopped outside of a neat, black gate and opened it before ushering him in behind her. She watched as he eyed the neat yard, the small garden visible from the back, and the gentle swaying of her mother's wind chimes on the front porch.

Draco followed her up the brick steps of the modest two-story home. He stayed close just behind her as she knocked before opening the door and ducking inside.

"Mum, dad," she called out.

It didn't take long before a woman with hair the same color as Hermione's poked her head around the corner and smiled at her only daughter. Mrs. Granger hurried into the foyer to greet them and pulled her daughter into a tight hug.

"Oh honey, we've missed you."

Draco watched with slight amusement as she worried over her, brushing her hair away from her face and muttering about how thin she was. It took a moment before she finally registered him standing quietly behind her.

"Oh," she pulled back suddenly and familiar chocolate eyes observed him as a smile lit her face again.

Hermione laughed lightly over her mother's reaction and reached back to pull him next to her. "Mum, this is Draco. I've told you about him."

He swallowed and held his hand out anxiously. "Mrs. Granger, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

She quickly took his offered hand and placed her other over their joined hands. "Please, call me Ellen." She released his hand and turned to call out. "Peter, our daughter is home."

Hermione gave him an encouraging smile and for some reason that worried him again.

Peter Granger entered from the hall sporting a smile for his daughter. "Your mother said you were coming home for dinner." He hugged his daughter and finally spotted the blonde wizard next to her when he pulled back. "Your mother didn't mention you bringing a friend though."

Hermione narrowed her eyes carefully at her father as he stepped back beside her mother. "Dad, you know who he is. This is Draco. And he's not my friend. He's my boyfriend."

"Hmm," he hummed as he scrutinized the wizard from head to toe behind his wire-framed glasses. He didn't particularly like how the man nearly dwarfed his daughter, standing a good head over her. He was comforted by the fact that he knew she could hex the bastard into next year though.

Mrs. Granger shook her head and reached for the younger couple, pulling them along into the living room. "Come on then. Draco, dear, won't you have a seat. Hermione and I are just going to have a quick word with her father and I'll be back with some tea in just a few moments. Dinner will be ready shortly."

It was all Draco could do to smile politely and sink carefully onto the plain beige sofa to wait. Clearly, he was right about at least one of her parents not liking him. He'd be sure to remind her of that little tidbit once they were alone again. Gloating might make him feel better after her father inevitably ripped him apart.

Hermione groaned miserably as she followed her parents into the kitchen. Her father stood there with his arms crossed, a deep scowl on his face. Her mother also crossed her arms with her own stubborn expression.

"Lovely, so we get to share dinner with a wizard once hell-bent on violating or eliminating people like our daughter. I'm so looking forward to it," her father grumped.

Hermione's expression turned dark as she also crossed her arms over her chest, mirroring her parents' stance. "Dad, I've told you already. He'd been practically indoctrinated from birth. He'd already been changing his views even before the war but there was nothing he could do because of his father. He wasn't in any position to be open about his disagreements with what they were doing. He could have been killed."

" _You_ were nearly killed by that maniac woman, Hermione," her father reminded her, eyeing her covered forearm where the barest of scars still remained.

She sighed deeply. "Draco couldn't have done anything about that either. He and I have talked about it numerous times. Why can't you accept that he's changed? I have."

"Really, dear," her mother finally piped in with a frown at her husband. "This is Hermione's life and if she's forgiven him why can't we? Besides, he's treated her immensely well since they've started dating from everything she's told us."

Her father rolled his eyes at the two women, "I'll give the little bastard a chance. I make no promises to like him though."

It was clearly the best Hermione could hope for and they returned to the living room with the tea tray in tow. They found Draco with his back turned, now standing and examining their family photos on the wall adjacent to the sofa.

"Hermione always hated having her picture taken," Mrs. Granger offered by way of greeting.

Draco turned back around abruptly, tearing his interested gaze from the non-moving pictures and accepted the cup of tea she held out to him with a polite smile. He took a seat on the sofa next to Hermione and across from her parents in their matching armchairs.

"Can't imagine why," he smirked and glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

"She didn't like to smile," she noted wistfully. "It was her teeth, I believe."

Hermione groaned, realizing that this was going to turn into an embarrassing trip down memory lane. She only hoped her mother kept the pictures of her naked in the bath as a toddler hidden away.

He nodded as he sipped his tea. "I do remember them. A bit hard not to really."

His smile was teasing but not unkind. However, Mr. Granger frowned at him.

"She was a bit too young still for braces. And we're dentists, not orthodontists," he added defensively.

Draco glanced at Hermione for guidance as he didn't know what the hell an orthodontist was and barely understood dentistry still minus what she'd told him.

"They fix your teeth," she explained offhandedly.

His brow scrunched in confusion and he glanced at her mother. "I thought that's what dentists did."

Mrs. Granger offered him a kind smile after shooting a sharp look at her husband. "Orthodontists deal in straightening teeth. It's their specialty."

Draco nodded though he still didn't really understand. He made a mental note to check Hermione's books for further research later.

A timer went off in the kitchen and Mrs. Granger shifted forward to place her tea on the coffee table. "That'll be the roast. Help me get everything together, dear," she spoke pointedly to her husband.

Mr. Granger grumbled under his breath but nodded and followed dutifully behind his wife. As soon as he was out of sight, Draco released a loud groan of relief and set his tea down as well. He relaxed back into the sofa and turned to look at the witch next to him.

"I do believe you've led me into the lion's den, you evil little witch."

Hermione patted his knee in a sympathetic manner but only smiled sweetly. "He'll warm up to you once he gets to know you better. He was the angriest once I restored their memories and brought them back from Australia. It really grated on my dad's nerves that they were so powerless to protect me. It's not a comforting feeling for parents of muggle-borns, I'd wager," she shrugged.

Draco was at a loss to understand how she could be so nonchalant about the whole thing but he knew he'd never understand what it had been like for her growing up in a world that half of the time had acted like it didn't want her.

He reached a hand behind her and began to slowly massage the base of her neck. His eyes raked over her form. From her modest ballet flats, her fitted jeans, and the flattering blouse to her curls resting loose about her shoulders and the modest bits of makeup she regularly bothered with…his witch was lovely. Beautiful in a way she'd always been since the latter part of their years at Hogwarts, so effortless, reserved but curiously drawing him in with the promise of the depth beyond.

When her brown eyes looked over at him as he started massaging her neck, he felt a tremor of awareness rock through him. There was a lot at stake for this meeting with her parents, that much was abundantly clear. But more than that, his slight uncertainty of how she'd react if he proposed washed away. She wanted this just as much as he did.

Oh, how the tables had turned for him. His lips turned up into a slight smirk. Karma was a wicked witch. How appropriate that he end up with the one witch he'd hounded for years. The one woman who'd always stood up to his taunting, even when he could tell that he'd struck a nerve with her, the one girl who'd challenged his belief that he was better than everyone else at that blasted school.

"What," Hermione finally laughed breathily. The way he was looking at her was so intense it felt as he wanted to consume her, as odd as that sounded.

Draco shook his head and removed his hand but not before twirling his finger around a honey colored curl and allowing it to bounce free. "Nothing, just thinking about how bloody beautiful you are and how much of a lucky bastard I am."

He enjoyed the blush that crept over her cheeks and began to lean over to kiss her when a throat cleared in the doorway, prompting him to pull back rigidly.

"Hermione, your mother wants your help for a moment," her spoke to her all the while glaring at him.

Hermione drew the corner of her lip between her teeth as she shot a wary look between the two men before finally nodding and leaving the room abruptly.

Mr. Granger smiled at his daughter but the expression melted into a scowl as he turned back to Draco. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe. The blonde was bigger than him by a few inches but he felt confident he could take the man in a fistfight.

"Hermione has never brought a man home to meet us," he spoke after a few moments of agonizing silence. "And imagine my shock and surprise when she finally does and it's the boy she used to tell us made her life a living hell in school. I'd like to hear exactly what changed. Until roughly four months ago, the only time your name was mentioned was when she had to do those blasted inspections of your company. Last we knew, you were still annoying her, possibly less venomously though."

Draco ran his tongue over his lower lip and swallowed. He might not have been in Gryffindor or possessed their innate courage but he was a man now. Certainly not a whining little boy running to mummy and daddy when confronted with any conflict.

He ran his sweaty palms down his pants legs and stood to face the man. He shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "I grew up," he stated simply.

Mr. Granger quirked a single eyebrow. "From just four months ago?"

Draco shook his head at himself. "No, I just wasn't ready then to admit the feelings I'd developed for her. I've wanted her since not long after she started inspecting my company for the Ministry."

The older man didn't look convinced and eyed him closely. "What took you so long to ask her out then?"

He shrugged sheepishly. "A bit of a coward, I suppose. Slytherins aren't known for bravery. That would be her lot. Regardless, I found an opening on Valentine's Day and had a rare moment of courage. I figured why not. So I sucked up my pride for having been a prick to her for the better part of our childhood and pursued her. She was certainly difficult to convince that I was serious if it's any consolation."

Her father's mouth pulled into a little smirk and he nodded. "That's my Hermione. I always told her you picked on her because you knew she was better than you."

"You're likely right. I didn't much like being one-upped by a muggle-born in my own world when I'd been taught that she shouldn't be my equal. Obviously, my family and all others like us were wrong."

Mr. Granger surveyed the wizard a moment longer before nodding. "Fine. I'll accept that but muck it up even one time and I'll personally extract every tooth in your head, sans any local anesthesia."

Draco swallowed hard at that. He'd read just last week what anesthesia was. Bloody brilliant idea in place of the potions the wizarding world used. Didn't sound very pleasant or like an empty threat.

"Understood," he nodded.

Hermione reappeared behind her father. "Dinner's ready if you two are done puffing your chests out at each other."

Mr. Granger rolled his eyes at his daughter and pushed off the doorframe. Hermione waited expectantly for Draco and was relieved when he gave her his usual confident smirk. Whatever had transpired while she was in the kitchen must have at least resulted in a truce of sorts.

The Grangers watched as the blonde wizard seated their daughter before himself as they sat across from the older couple at the small dining room table. Her mother nudged her father discreetly with a knowing smile which only earned her a begrudging grunt of agreement as the man dug into his dinner.

The rest of the dinner transpired as well as Hermione could have hoped. Her father didn't needle Draco much more beyond keeping him on his toes and her mother, predictably because he was Draco after all, seemed charmed by him. When they finally departed, Draco was able to shake hands with her father and returned her mother's hug with only the slightest bit of discomfort.

Once they were on the sidewalk again, Draco released a heavy sigh of relief and slung an arm over her shoulders. She laughed at the relieved look on his face.

"Please tell me I've earned the opportunity to be snogged senseless after we get back to your flat."

Hermione looked up at him as they walked to the closest point to apparate the rest of the way. "You did quite well. I suppose it's only right that I reward you."

Draco grinned down at her and squeezed her close. "Well, that's one more milestone off our list. Now we just have to get through my mother's gala next week. Maybe then the bleeding Prophet will lose interest in us once everyone has seen us together at a big event."

Hermione stopped short causing Draco to pause and turn to her in question.

"About that," she glanced away from him for a moment to gather her courage before meeting his curious gaze again. "There's a business dinner that I've had planned for months and it's the same night."

His bright expression fell slightly and she cringed internally. However, he quickly adopted a brighter look and reached for her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You've been stressing all afternoon about telling me, haven't you?" He couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes when she bit her lip in that anxious way she usually did and nodded. "Hermione, I'm not upset. Slightly disappointed because I won't get to show you off and rub it in the naysayers faces but it's alright."

"Are you sure? I hate to make you go alone. Plus, I imagine the Prophet will comment and call me a workaholic as per usual. The last thing I want to deal with is people asking more questions about our relationship. I suppose I can try to postpone it but…"

"Hermione," he stopped her babbling with both hands resting gently on her shoulders to gain her attention. "If I wanted to date a witch willing to dangle from my arm 24/7 then I'd be with someone like Astoria Greengrass. I'd prefer a busy, professional know-it-all who challenges me and occasionally lets me be her arm candy." He smirked at the blush creeping over her cheeks and the shy smile tilting her lips. "I'll take pride in telling people you're not there because you're so blasted important." He moved his hands to frame her face and leaned down to press his lips to her forehead. "Now, I believe you agreed that I deserved a thorough snogging. I'd hate to let it leak out that you don't keep to your agreements."

Hermione sagged with relief she hadn't realized that she needed. She shivered as his hands brushed down her shoulders until he grasped both hands in his. He brought each one to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. There was a very serious but warm look swirling in his grey eyes as he stared into hers and it sent another shiver down her spine.

"Blast it all," he muttered under his breath. "Hermione Granger, you swotty little witch, I love you."

Draco froze after the words tumbled from his mouth but he didn't regret them. There was no use holding back anymore. He was certain she felt the same but there was still the niggling little voice at the back of his mind saying it just wasn't possible for her to love a man like him.

It seemed as if the moment stretched on for hours but it was mere seconds before he felt her squeeze his hands, using them for leverage, and leaned up on her toes to kiss him. He sighed stupidly as she nibbled his bottom lip gently before pulling back to rest on her heels again. Those chocolate brown eyes bore into his with purpose and he watched the way she chewed the corner of her lip again for a moment.

"I love you, too, you egotistical prat."

Her heart swelled at the grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth. She released a breathy laugh as he peppered a few sloppy kisses across her face before settling on her mouth. He pressed one last kiss to her forehead before wrapping his arms around her small frame.

Draco relished the feeling of her slender arms wrapping around his middle and rested his chin on top of her head tucked into his shoulder. His eyes closed as he breathed her in. It was odd but felt like the most natural thing in the world to be standing in the middle of the muggle neighborhood she'd grown up in, holding her so close—undeniably in love with each other.


	8. The Sting of Gossip

**Thank you all for the reviews! I don't know about you but I enjoyed Draco being threatened by Mr. Granger. Haha!**

 **Here's the next chapter. Hang in there with me!**

* * *

 **The Sting of Gossip**

There was once a time where Draco reveled in the attention that wizarding society events bestowed on him. He was the son of a prominent wizarding family and heir to the Malfoy fortune and name. After the war and his father's indefinite imprisonment, it had taken his mother some time before she braved venturing back into such lavish social events. Now she focused on her charities and repairing the damage their name had done.

When all the glitz and glamor had gone, he honestly hadn't missed it. However, that just wasn't his lot in life. His mother threw herself into a few specific charities and he was expected to stand in place of his father.

The night of the gala, Draco had been feeling rather childish. He didn't blame Hermione for not being able to be there. He'd meant every word he'd said about being proud of her but that didn't change the fact that he'd wanted her with him. He wanted her on his arm, not hanging off it, but standing beside him as his partner. He'd wanted to give the Daily Prophet something to really write about when he got down on one knee for her but perhaps it was for the best. The more he considered it he knew she would likely prefer a private moment and not some elaborate affair.

So, like the annoying boyfriend that he sometimes was he showed up outside her door at the last minute as she was about to leave for her business dinner. He caught her still in her bathrobe as she was about to change and teased her for a peek at what was underneath for which she threatened to hex him. Not to be completely thwarted, he pouted until she agreed to tie his bowtie and kiss him goodnight since he wouldn't see her otherwise.

"You're an insufferable prat," she leaned up to whisper in his ear. He merely grinned as her lips brushed against his cheek before meeting his mouth in a soft kiss. "But I love you. Behave yourself tonight."

He left then without delaying her, having gotten what he really wanted. Draco entered the ballroom nearly unnoticed, just as he'd hoped. With her not attending, he was only here to support his mother and intended to leave as soon as was socially acceptable. His mother had already assured him she wouldn't mind and understood.

He greeted the Potters and Weasley and his soon-to-be horrible wife first when he caught them lingering near the silent auction table.

"Potter, Weasel," he greeted with a simple nod.

Ron rolled his eyes as the four of them turned to face him. Harry nudged his friend but shook his head. As much as they both liked to have a go at each other, doing so in their dress robes wasn't the best idea, especially with Daily Prophet reporters lurking in every corner of the evening.

"Malfoy," Ron grinned, "What's wrong? Couldn't convince your girlfriend to be seen in public with you? Had to come alone?"

The blonde narrowed his eyes at the wizard but his lips drew up into a slight smirk. "Not at all, Weaslebee. It's not Hermione's fault that she's more important than your entire department put together." He pulled one hand from his trouser pockets and pretended to buff his nails against his suit.

Ron scoffed and glanced at Harry. "We all know Hermione's job is important, Malfoy, but it's not like she runs around keeping the wizarding community safe like we do."

Draco lifted an arrogant eyebrow when Ginny smacked her brother roughly. "Perhaps not but she's certainly capable, what with the way she's been dealing with variations in the dragon flu lately. Though I have it on good authority that she knocked you flat on your rear fifth year when you practiced dueling with her." His lips pulled into a full grin with the redhead's face flushed. "So forgive her if she chooses to put that brilliant mind to work rather than use her defensive skills."

"Ok, that's enough, you two," Ginny finally interrupted. "Hermione would knock _you_ on your rear if she knew you were trying to rile Ron up."

"But it's just so easy," he shrugged good-naturedly.

"I'm surprised she let you come alone," Lavender added.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the blonde witch, fighting the urge to sneer. Though he was certain Hermione wouldn't fault him for being less than polite to the bint.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ginny glanced at the witch worriedly. She'd seen the looks that Malfoy had garnered upon entering the ballroom. He'd seemed oblivious but practically every single witch, and some not so single, were watching him.

Lavender shrugged, clutching Ron's arm closely as she gave him a sickening smile. "Nothing really. There are just a lot of women here tonight wanting your attention is all. I imagine it'd be easy to be distracted."

Draco glanced between the four of them. "Is that what you lot think of me then? That I'd cheat?"

"No one said that, Malfoy," Harry interjected gently.

The wizard's lips pulled into a sneer finally and he turned on heel without another word, quickly edging out of the crowd to gather a drink from the bar. Fine as he was with Hermione not being there, he didn't much appreciate having his commitment challenged.

Did her friends really still think so little of him? Sure, he still liked to rile Weasley a fair bit but he'd been fairly tame since they'd begun dating. Just last week he'd given the stupid idiots some quidditch tickets that he wasn't using because Hermione had asked him to take her to a new play next month on the same night. What the hell did he have to do to prove to everyone that he was committed to this relationship?!

Draco thanked the bartender once he had a tumbler of firewhiskey and turned smack dab into Astoria Greengrass. It was a miracle that he was able to withhold his scowl and merely lifted his drink in polite greeting as he attempted to escape. She rested delicate hand on his forearm and stopped him, nearly eliciting an angry groan from the wizard. The sickeningly sweet smile she gave him made his skin crawl and his hackles rise up.

"Where's your little girlfriend?"

Draco glanced down at the hand still on his arm, the obnoxiously painted nails, and pointedly removed it. "Hermione had a business dinner she couldn't get out of, not that it's anyone's concern."

"Business over pleasure," she tsked, tossing her well-coiffed blonde hair, "Not really your style, is it Draco?"

He took a sip of his drink and enjoyed the fire as it rushed down his esophagus to his gut. "You wouldn't really know, Astoria. I wouldn't dream of asking her to put her responsibilities aside so she can cling like a simpering little doll to my arm at these rubbish functions."

Her expression darkened at the obvious dig. "Do be serious, Draco. This whole dating the war heroine has been lovely for your image but do you really think you'll marry her? She's a muggle-born. Everyone's waiting for when you wise up and break up with her."

He narrowed his eyes in warning. "Of course," he gave a curt nod. "Dating her is one thing but marriage? Why would I honestly consider marrying a muggle-born witch when I could have you," he sneered. He pounded his drink down and turned to set the empty glass on the bar, cringing internally at the fire working down his throat. "You daft woman, I'd thought the last social function was enough to convince you that you and I are never going to be an item. The betrothal was broken long ago. Get over yourself."

Astoria folded her arms in front of her and lifted her chin indignantly as he marched off across the ballroom. She glanced behind her to find Pansy Parkinson close by and gave the witch a short nod.

"I'll ruin that little bookworm," she muttered to her companion before hurrying after him.

Pansy merely eyed her critically and lifted her wineglass to her lips. Gossip was a dangerous business at times. Perhaps after this she'd take up a new profession. Something about the whole ordeal felt like a maggot working its way under the skin—filthy and unnatural.

Ginny stopped abruptly on her way to the loo and watched with wide eyes as Draco stomped past her, Astoria Greengrass following not far behind him calling his name. An odd feeling twisted around her stomach after the conversation he'd just had with them.

Since Hermione had started dating him, the Daily Prophet hadn't been afraid of bringing up his former betrothal to the other witch. It was all likely a coincidence and her gut told her to have faith in him. She'd seen for herself the way he looked at her best friend. However, her mind reminded her that he was, and always would be, Draco Malfoy.

Deciding she had no proof of anything at all and dismissing the silly thought, she continued on her path to the bathroom.

It took a rather colorful tirade at the annoying witch to get rid of her but by the time Draco returned home he had calmed significantly. He shed his irritating dress robes and went to change into some pajamas. He slipped on his well-worn striped pajama pants but stalled when he went to search for his favorite old quidditch t-shirt. However, a slow smile worked its way on his lips for the first time since his encounter with Astoria when he realized why he couldn't find it.

He remembered when Hermione had been over during the previous weekend for dinner and saw the drab, grey t-shirt emblazoned with the slogan 'Snakes Do It Better' lying over the back of his sofa. The little witch had stolen the shirt, claiming the slogan was bogus but he'd received a letter via owl just before bed that night letting him know his t-shirt was serving better purposes by becoming her newest sleepshirt. Somehow knowing that she'd now resorted to stealing his clothes ignited something possessive inside him.

He woke the next morning in stages. Groggy from having slept so soundly, Draco emerged from his bedroom in a sleepy stupor. He padded into his living room where he collapsed onto his sofa. It was a few moments before he acknowledged the paper waiting for him on his coffee table. He didn't regularly subscribe to the Daily Prophet, having given up on the rag years ago. So its presence quickly ignited his alertness and he reached for the paper, a small note attached.

 ** _I've already contacted Hamlin Dodge at the Prophet, Draco. Normally I'd insist you fight your own battles but I don't think this was your doing, per se. I fear you were quoted out of context._**

 ** _Mother_**

Draco swallowed against his suddenly dry throat and opened the paper to the indicated page and began reading.

 ** _Paradise Lost? Malfoy Heir Shows True Colors_**

 ** _By Rita Skeeter_**

 ** _Those of us fortunate enough to gain a ticket to last evening's gala at Malfoy Manor know all too well how magical an evening it truly was. The fairy lights dazzled, the champagne flowed, and wizarding society showed up in full force to support Narcissa Malfoy's charity event. However, noticeably absent was Hermione Granger who's been dating Mrs. Malfoy's only son for some time now. The couple has been seen about Wizarding London plenty and all were anticipating seeing her on the youngest Malfoy's arm for the evening—a true public display of their relationship._**

 ** _Yet gossip lurks in all corners. A reliable source has whispered in my ear of the interaction young Mr. Malfoy had with society socialite, Astoria Greengrass, in Miss Granger's absence. The two were seen chatting amicably near the bar, looking rather cozy as my source informs me. However, the conversation revealed more than was expected, or was it?_**

 ** _Mr. Malfoy was confronted about his relationship with the famous muggle-born witch and he didn't hold back in the least._**

 ** _"Of course. Dating her is one thing but marriage? Why would I honestly consider marrying a muggle-born witch when I could have you," he admitted to Miss Greengrass before rushing off, to avoid suspicion we assume._**

 ** _He was seen exiting the ballroom in a hurry with Miss Greengrass hot on his heels._**

 ** _Miss Lavender Brown, new fiancé of auror Ron Weasley, was quoted saying "It doesn't surprise me much."_**

 ** _Could it be, dear readers, that he led us all on? Poor, poor Miss Granger must be despondent over such a public embarrassment as this. As many guessed, he wooed her as he has with many a witch but he wasn't sincere. It seems she was just another conquest, another notch on his wand._**

 ** _It seems this match was just as odd as we'd all secretly thought. True colors always shine through._**

"Bleeding, fucking hell," Draco growled as he crunched the paper in his hands. He glanced at the watch on his wrist and jumped to his feet. Perhaps if he was fast, he'd beat her to reading her morning paper.

Why, oh, why did Hermione subscribe to such rubbish anyway?!

~o~O~o~

Hermione sat at her small kitchen table, still in his old quidditch shirt she'd slept in the night before with a mug of hot coffee in her hands as she stared at the article on the table in front of her.

She'd not believed what she read at first. That wasn't the Draco she knew. Not now, not this man. However, old fears leaked through the cracks of the support wall she'd built inside her mind. Niggling doubts and old words rushed back to her and she found the article easier to believe. If there was one thing she knew about Rita Skeeter it was that the woman knew how to embellish for entertainment but it didn't mean that the root of the article wasn't true. She knew from experience that while the awful gossip would paint fanciful stories, when there were so many people present at an event to witness her stories tended to have roots in reality.

Two months before she finally agreed to their first date he still did his best to annoy her whenever possible. Had this been just another way of getting under her skin? If so, why take it so far though and tell her he loved her? That part didn't add up.

Hermione didn't as much as flinch when someone knocked at her door. She glanced up from the words now blurring in front of her as she fought the tears in the corners of her eyes. After disbelief and the old fears sinking in, she'd been angry. However, hurt had quickly moved in to take the searing emotion's place.

"Hermione," a muffled voice called softly. "It's Ginny. Can I come in?"

She reached for her wand and lifted the wards without a sound. She didn't have to wait long before her redheaded friend rushed into the room and stopped short when she caught sight of her hunched over the Daily Prophet and nursing what was clearly not her first cup of coffee that morning. She glanced over the witch from her untidy curls still in a French braid about her shoulders, the too big shirt which could have only been stolen from Draco, and the comfortable pajama pants—she looked like shit.

Hermione lifted her tired eyes from the paper and offered a shaky smile. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me?"

Her voice wavered a bit over the last part of the question and she shook her head with a breathy laugh. "You know I really didn't believe her at first. Honestly, I didn't. I threw the rotten thing on the table and made coffee. However, I couldn't stop rolling those words over and over in my mind." She looked up again to find Ginny still standing, worrying her lower lip. "I mean people do change and certainly he has but did I honestly think he'd changed that much? Can you really imagine Draco Malfoy marrying someone less than halfblood? Can you imagine him marrying _me_?"

Ginny opened her mouth to respond a few times before sighing and pulling out the chair across from her friend. "I really don't know what to believe if I'm to be honest. He seemed so sincere but…I don't know. Old habits die hard? It's easy to imagine him saying it."

"Exactly," Hermione sighed. "We were an odd pair. We really didn't make sense. Just as I'd finally let go and let him in all the way…this…" She shook her head and sipped her coffee, the bitter thought dying on her tongue.

"What are you going to do," Ginny asked softly.

Hermione shrugged. "Not sure really. I know I can't talk to him right now. That's for certain. Not when I don't feel confident in what I do or don't believe."

Her friend pointed a thumb over her shoulder and offered her a slight smile. "Harry and Ron are outside the door. I tried to leave them at home but they insisted. Harry didn't want to come in. He didn't think you'd want to talk with them about it. They decided to guard the door against Malfoy instead."

She nodded and gave a small smile. "I actually appreciate that for once. This is all rather mortifying on top of how hurt I am." She shook her head, "I don't know how much is embellished but when Skeeter quotes, they've always actually been said. Add on the fact that he hadn't wanted me to change my plans for the evening. He insisted that I didn't and fed me some rubbish about how proud he'd be to tell everyone why I wasn't present when they asked—how important my job is."

Ginny frowned at that but didn't get the chance to respond. A loud shout drew their attention back to her door, the sounds of bodies scuffling grew until both witches were on their feet. Hermione reached the door first and jerked it open in time to find Ron standing there rubbing his right hand, Harry standing off to the side in an effort to control whatever had transpired.

Her eyes shifted to the blonde wizard glowering from his place on the hallway floor, rubbing his jaw and now busted lip. His grey eyes connected with hers and he was on his feet no sooner than she'd blinked.

"Hermione—"

"I don't think so, Malfoy," Ron spat, holding an arm out blocking his path to her. "Or I'll give you a black eye to match that lip."

"Ron," she hissed reproachfully.

"What," he turned to shrug at her. "Ginny said you likely wouldn't want to see him."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'd want you to bloody him!"

However, despite her words, she kept her distance and lingered in her doorway. Curiously, the noise hadn't stirred her neighbors and she could only assume that Harry had cast a muffliato on the area with the way he was now twirling his wand between his fingers.

"Can you call off your dogs," Draco sneered at the redhead before refocusing on her. "Can't I explain?"

Hermione's heart dropped at his words, twisting cruelly in a way she hoped to never feel again. "Explain? So you did say that? I read what you said. Coupled with you not wanting me to change my plans to be there with you…"

Draco dragged his hands down his face, wincing as he brushed his busted lip. "Merlin, Hermione, I was being sarcastic to the daft bint. Don't you know me better than that?"

Did she? Did she really know him inside and out the way she hoped? Lingering scars from their past pressed in on her and reminded her not to be a fool.

"Just go, Draco." Even just the sound of his name leaving her tongue crushed something inside her a little more. She wouldn't allow him to see it though. Maybe it was rash but she couldn't stop what left her lips next. "Whatever this was…it's over."

Ron smirked smugly as he made little shooing motions with his hands and Draco stood there utterly shocked as she turned and allowed Ginny to shut the door behind them.

The blonde looked between her two friends guarding the door and groaned irritably. Hexing them would only make her angry so that wouldn't work. He didn't like how smug the Weasel looked about the whole thing either.

"Might I make a suggestion," Harry finally spoke up.

Draco lifted a questioning eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest. "I'm waiting, Potter," he ground out between clenched teeth.

Harry nodded and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Ron here believes you're guiltier than Voldemort. I'm not quite as convinced given just the way I've seen you look at her." He shrugged, "However, you've certainly mucked this one up, even if you didn't mean it the way it sounded. I'd suggest groveling but only after she's had time to process and calm down. You'll have to break down her defenses all over again but if you really do love her then you'll do it. Plus, you really don't understand why she's so sensitive to the topic of marriage so I don't blame you completely for the flub."

Draco's arms fell loose by his sides. "What do you mean about her being sensitive about marriage?"

Truly, they'd not discussed it much beyond noting to each other that they were dating for keeps. However, he'd just assumed that a woman like her would be interested in marriage. It wasn't that he'd end things if she weren't but he really wanted to marry her—to publicly proclaim how much he loved her and wear that love on his sleeve for all to see.

Merlin, he was turning into a Hufflepuff.

Harry exchanged a look with Ron who merely shrugged disinterestedly. The door opened behind them just enough to allow Ginny to slip through and she turned to find all eyes on her as she shut the door quietly.

She glanced between them as she stepped next to Harry and folded her arms. "I convinced her to lie down to take a nap. I think she's a little drained." She glanced at her husband. "I'm going to come back in a few hours with lunch."

Harry nodded and gestured towards the blonde still standing there, his bloody lip now crusted over and a bruise forming along his jaw as he watched them with the most desperate look in his eyes.

"Do you think it's fair to tell him about…you know," he shrugged.

Ginny glanced over at him and after observing his defeated stance, "Probably. Come back to our house, Malfoy, and we'll clean up that lip before I explain a few things to you."

"It was a rather good punch," Ron grinned at the two.

His sister rolled her eyes but gestured for the three men to follow her. Desperate as he was, all Draco could do was follow the trio numbly. The Potters lived just two streets over which turned out to be why Hermione had chosen her flat in the first place. The Weasel had just purchased a home another street over from there putting the former Gryffindors all within quick reach of each other.

Ron parted ways with the couple, citing his need to meet his fiancé for wedding planning. Something he didn't seem overly excited for if his expression said anything about it.

"Come on then," Ginny spoke as she led Draco towards their kitchen. "Harry, put some tea on, won't you?"

He nodded and gestured for Draco to take a seat at the kitchen bar before handing him a towel to clean up his lip.

Draco sat and waited as they worked around each other in their kitchen, ignoring the oddity of being in Potter's home to begin with. This was bigger than petty rivalries. It wasn't long before the redheaded witch sat a cup of tea down in front of him and leaned against the counter with one hip as she eyed him critically.

"Do you even know what really happened with her ex, Malfoy?"

Draco swallowed and shook his head sheepishly as he set the towel down to grasp the warm cup in his hands. "I didn't feel I had the right to pry. She just said he dumped her after she lost her virginity to him. She didn't seem to want to discuss it further so I didn't insist. I was trying to be respectful of her wishes."

Ginny nodded, her eyes softening at the memory of her friend so torn apart afterwards. "The blasted man had made a bet. He'd bet one of his friends that he could get _prim and proper Hermione Granger_ to sleep with him."

Draco's grey eyes lit suddenly and his still sore jaw clenched with anger. "I'll kill the fucker," he growled.

She smiled sadly when she glanced at Harry who looked equally enraged to be reminded of the incident. "Get in line. We all wanted to but she refused to let anyone speak to him. She claimed that she was embarrassed enough at her lack of good judgement and just wanted to let it die." She shook her head sadly. "Hermione had been intending to wait for marriage, for when she was in love. She thought he was the one so to her it felt right at the time. Then that came to light and she's been very touchy about the subject of marriage since. She takes it very seriously, Malfoy. That piece of shit took something from her that was probably, as insane as this sounds, meant for you."

He groaned miserably as he ran his hands through his hair. "And here I go and make one sarcastic remark that gets taken out of context by the blasted Prophet and muck it all up again."

"Normally, since it's you, I'd doubt what you're saying but I know how badly the Prophet gets their stories twisted as well as anyone. I admit that even I felt a bit doubtful of you. She probably wouldn't have believed such rubbish under normal circumstances but she's just so touchy about this subject…plus there's your history with each other casting a shadow over everything. Her heart was telling her not to doubt you but her memories said otherwise."

Draco lifted his head from his hands. "I was going to ask her to marry me."

Her lips parted in shock and she shared a surprised look with Harry. "Really?"

He snorted derisively as he nodded. "I already had the ring. Two rings actually…my grandmother's and one I had made for her. I was going to let her choose." He stood from the bar and began pacing, grinding his fist into one hand as he imagined beating the pulp out of her ex. "I'd wanted to propose at the gala but I thought better of it before she even told me about her business dinner. I had wanted to make it publicly known that she was it for me. Then I ran into Astoria at the bar…"

"Somehow I feel like she wasn't working alone," she lifted her brow in suggestion as she shared a knowing look with Harry.

Draco turned to them both and nodded. "I'd already considered that. I think Pansy must be involved. She's Skeeter's junior writer. I know she fed her the information from our first public outing. She has to be involved somehow." He shook his head and sighed deeply. "My mother already contacted the head editor at the paper. At the very least, they shouldn't print anything else about this."

"It's a start," Harry muttered.

Draco glanced between the two of them, not quite believing that he was at the mercy of so many of her friends. "So…you two believe me, don't you?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him as she studied him for a moment. This wasn't a man trying to cover his ass. He was a man deeply remorseful for hurting someone he clearly loved if he was there and confiding in them. She nodded.

"I know Hermione," Harry started, "And oddly, I know you. Maybe not as a friend but I know how you operate, Malfoy. I've never seen you so sincere than with her. And I've never seen her as happy as when she was with you." He glanced at his wife who nodded in agreement. "So yes, I do believe you. The problem is that Hermione doesn't feel confident in believing in you right now."

"And you'll all help me if I ask you?" He swallowed and pushed down his pride. "I want her. I mean that. I don't want to marry anyone else." He shrugged his shoulders helplessly as he turned his eyes down at the granite countertop. "I want nothing more than to spend every day and night taking care of her in the way I would have sooner had I not been such an idiot growing up, and I want a family with her." He looked up again. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life. I know I was a right prick to her growing up but I swear I'd do everything to keep her happy. What I said last night—I swear it wasn't what I meant. If you could have only heard my tone…"

Ginny had visibly melted at his little speech. She'd never in her life thought she'd feel so sympathetic to Draco Malfoy but the blasted man was being so uncharacteristically open and honest. She nudged her husband with her elbow, lower lip jutting slightly in a suggestive pout.

Harry sighed and moved his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. "How is it I always get roped into these ridiculous schemes to save other people's asses? I really thought I was done after the war."

Ginny loosed a surprised laugh at his jest and glanced over to see Draco cracking a slight smirk.

"You're the chosen one, or have you forgotten," Draco quipped. He glanced down at his watch. "Well, I should probably go and not overstay my welcome. I appreciate the information and I'll let you know if I need help. Right now I need to start plotting my groveling. She was bloody difficult to woo the first time."

Harry and Ginny both laughed when he groaned and disapparated with a loud crack.

"It will be worth it to help the idiot," Harry sighed as he rested an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Yes, because a miserable Hermione is bloody depressing. And odd is this all has been, she really was happy with him. I want her to be happy."

Harry nodded, "She deserves it." He glanced at his wife from the corner of his eyes and grinned slightly. "It really was an impressive punch though when Ron hit him. You should've seen it."

"Ugh," she groaned and shrugged out of his arms, "You men!"


	9. Grovel, Grovel, Grovel

**Ok, I know the angst sucks but it can't be all smooth sailing, right? Not to worry though. Here's the next chapter. The last chapter will follow probably over the weekend. Thanks so much for reading. I hope you'll leave some reviews. :)**

* * *

 **Grovel, Grovel, Grovel**

The next morning Draco dressed in a hurry and left his townhome for the local coffee shop where it had all begun. Since they'd started dating, most mornings they still crossed paths over coffee on their way to work. He'd buy their coffee, ask about her plans for the day, and kiss her before sending her on her way, not intending to see her until lunch or dinner.

Last night, his two page apology and explanation letter had been returned unopened, his owl returning with a sort of guilty expression and a full belly. It had been obvious that she'd bribed the bird to return without a reply, despite his instructions to wait no matter what. She'd even earned the allegiance of his bleeding owl!

His gut told him he likely wouldn't cross paths with her for coffee but he had to try. So he left earlier than usual to make sure he wouldn't miss her if she did show up. Even the bloody muggle barista seemed to sense that he'd fucked up somehow and the realization chafed his ego. Forty-five minutes passed and he knew she'd forgone her morning coffee to avoid him.

He arrived at his company surly and glaring at anyone daft enough to try and console him over the blasted article. His employees quickly caught on and the subject was avoided. He watched as they whispered to each other when they thought he didn't notice. He gained the impression that most of the women had taken Hermione's side, even some of the men.

Too bad hexing one's employees was mightily frowned on by the Ministry. The next time that Grant tosser came for his inspection he really didn't need that on his plate as well.

At lunch he sent flowers, her favorite combined with roses to insinuate his apology. He received word from Harry, who'd been in her office when they arrived, that she'd dumped them in the rubbish bin. Though his note did make mention that she looked bloody miserable and torn about doing so. Perhaps he would have a chance after all.

He continued the pattern for a few more days, including trying to wait her out at the coffee shop, before switching to sending her favorite chocolates the next week. He'd about ignited his desk on fire when Weasley and Potter showed up in his office Friday afternoon, the redhead eating the latest blasted box of chocolates.

"Oi, those aren't for you, you tosser!"

Ron just laughed as he began to round his desk and shuffled to stand behind Harry who merely rolled his eyes.

"We've come to tell you to try a new tactic. This is a bit bigger than convincing her to go on a first date with you, mate."

"And she's a surly damn mess! She's more critical of everyone's work than normal and it's driving everyone in her department mental—per that Grant worm," Ron grinned.

Draco growled as he glared at Ron and shoved his wand in his pocket. "Enough of this passive bullshit. I'm going down there. Let her tell me to my face that she won't give me another chance."

Ron released a loud bark of laughter but was cut off by Harry when he nudged him in the gut with his elbow. "Ron, I think you should take this a bit more seriously. Hermione was happy with him. The bleeding past doesn't matter. We're not kids anymore."

The redhead merely shrugged, looking a bit sheepish as he offered Draco an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I've just been enjoying the irony of you being at her mercy. It's bleeding _fantastic_!"

Draco rolled his eyes and opened his office door. He stood aside and waved a hand for the two of them to go first. "Lead the way, morons."

"Don't worry," Ron announced as they passed through the main office, "We're not arresting him. Just taking him to grovel to his girlfriend."

Draco growled angrily and gave the redhead a slight nudge from behind causing him to stumble, chocolates nearly falling out of his hands. Unfortunately, Ron saved himself and the chocolate before shooting an annoying grin at the blonde.

He ignored the stares of his employees, one good glare putting them back to work. Once in the lobby they took the floos to the Ministry.

They walked with him to her floor and parted ways, Ron still eating out of the blasted box of chocolate with an exuberant grin.

"Good luck, Malfoy," Harry grinned before clapping his friend on the back as they trudged back to the Aurors' office.

Draco straightened his suit jacket and smoothed his hands through his hair to make sure all short strands were still brushed in place.

"Merlin, help me," he muttered to no one but himself. "Who knew there'd be a time in my life when I'd not only woo Hermione Granger but then later beg for her to take me back?"

With a heavy sigh, he tried to ignore the guilt wrapping around his gut. He entered the Magical Elements Office and stood patiently in front of her secretary's desk. The witch noticed him after a moment and bristled at his presence.

"Uh, Mr. Malfoy," she stuttered. "H-how can I help you?"

Draco tilted his head curiously and took a deep breath. It wouldn't do well to piss off Hermione by abusing her employees.

"I need to speak with Hermione, please." He ground it out as best he could, still not quite comfortable with the idea of someone witnessing his public groveling. Unfortunately, he gathered by the look on the poor witch's face that it still came out rather gruff.

She glanced around her and leaned forward slightly. "I'm not supposed to let you in, sir."

Draco narrowed his eyes thoughtfully and nodded. "Well, we'll just tell her you couldn't stop me, now won't we?"

Ignoring her sputtering and the various looks from her staff, he trudged to her office door and knocked as gently as his shaking fist could manage.

"Yes?" Came her quiet reply and he shoved himself inside and shut the door so fast he barely had time to blink. She didn't look up for a moment, still scribbling away with a muggle pen at her parchment before finally glancing up curiously. When their eyes met he watched the way her shoulders stiffened and her lips pressed into a thin line. Lips, he thought bitterly, that he'd not been able to snog in two weeks' time.

"Malfoy," she sighed and ducked her head back to her work. "Clearly, my instructions to my secretary went ignored. What can I do for you?"

Draco cringed inwardly at her cold tone and the use of his surname before he carefully slid himself into a chair across from her desk. He waited for her to look up again but when it became evident that she wouldn't, he reached out to grasp her hand still writing. When she flinched out of his grasp, his heart sunk miserably.

"Hermione, do you still really think so little of me that you'd believe that rag over me," he finally asked, doing his best to inject some humility into his tone.

Hermione sighed and finally sat back in her chair. She crossed her arms over her chest as she chewed the corner of her lip anxiously before finally meeting his eyes.

"Do you even understand what it took for me to believe that you truly liked me in the beginning? You tortured me for years, Draco. You know I'm not still angry about it but surely you understand that leaves scars. It certainly makes what you said more believable. And people saw her chase after you after your little _conversation_." She shrugged helplessly, "What am I supposed to believe?"

He cringed at the reminder of his stupidity growing up and nodded bitterly. "So that's it then? A few badly placed words taken out of context and everything I did to prove that I'm different now is out the window?"

Her brown eyes slid away from his self-consciously and she shrugged again. "I don't know," she whispered.

Draco sighed and nodded as well. He stood and straightened his suit. "Well, a man only has so much pride to squander. I'll leave you alone then."

He'd been prepared for more of a fight but seeing her so defeated just deflated him.

His heart was in his throat when he saw the beginnings of tears leaking down her cheek and had to fight the need to wipe them away himself. He was angry with himself for allowing Astoria to corner him that night and angry with her for being so damned stubborn. But she had warned him on their first date.

 _"I'm bleeding stubborn, Malfoy. Best you learn it now."_

He shook his head sadly and met her eyes one last time. "I love you. You don't have to believe it but I do."

Hermione watched miserably as he turned on heel and closed her door quietly behind him. She missed him horribly and truth be told she really didn't know what she believed. She wanted to believe him, felt in her gut that he was being honest, but the old scars she'd spoke of kept nudging her doubts.

Worst of all, she still loved him, too. It wasn't just some emotion she could shut off at will.

She dried her eyes though and picked up her pen again. If there was anything she was good it, it was being stubborn. She wasn't going to chase after him. Not now.

It was past seven when all of her staff was gone and Harry and Ron showed up in her doorway. She glanced up at them when Ron rapped his knuckles on her doorframe. She offered them a weak smile and nodded. Clearly, they were there to make sure she didn't spend another evening wallowing in her work until it was time to go home and get to bed.

She gathered her bag and rounded her desk without a word. Harry frowned at the puffiness of her eyes and the lack of makeup left on her face, having been rubbed away throughout the rest of the afternoon as she dried her tears.

They each wrapped an arm around her shoulders from either side and led her out of the office.

"Let's get some dinner," Ron suggested gently.

"One condition: no Lavender."

The redhead snorted and nodded his agreement. "Ok, just because you're so miserable. I won't make it worse."

And at that, she cracked a slight smile. Thank Merlin for friends.

~o~O~o~

"Draco!"

Draco closed his eyes in irritation at the screech of his name. He counted to five and was not disappointed when his mother appeared in his kitchen, dusting powder off her robes from the floo.

He shook his head and continued making the sandwich on the counter in front of him. He'd had no desire to cook himself any dinner, too upset over the events of the day to make any more effort than was absolutely necessary.

Without even looking up, he muttered, "Yes, Mother?"

"Well? Have you had any progress with her?"

Draco lifted his sandwich and took an angry bite. "If I had, do you think I'd be standing here eating this lackluster sandwich with you?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes at his dramatics and placed her hands firmly on her hips. "This is serious, Draco. I've put a stop to the Prophet making a bigger mess out of this but that's all I can do for you." She shook her head with a sigh. "I knew that Astoria Greengrass was trouble but I hadn't realized how much."

"Clearly," he drawled.

"The damage is done, Draco. What are you going to do about Hermione?"

He shrugged and rounded the counter, hoping if he ignored her she'd take a hint and leave him to suffer on his own.

"What else can I do? I've sent flowers, chocolate, written more apology letters than my ego cares to admit, and appealed to her in person. I also received a rather scathing owl from her father this afternoon." He frowned as he chewed another bite of his sandwich and sunk down onto his sofa. "I have the feeling not even magic will save me if he ever sees me again."

Narcissa sighed and sat across from him. While she had come to care for the young woman as well, her desire to have them together again was purely for her son's happiness.

He'd been an egotistical child, much due to his father's influence. Seeing him make his own path and be the man she knew he could be made her proud. To see him humble himself enough to fight for the witch he'd spent his childhood tormenting assured her of his maturity on the matter.

Seeing him like this? It killed her.

"Give her some time then, Draco. Maybe try again."

He shook his head stubbornly, "I don't know. She doesn't believe me. I only have so much pride left."

Narcissa eyed him critically, her jaw set in a stern expression. "Draco Malfoy, we did not survive the war or the scrutiny post-war for you to give up on one of the few things in life that I've ever seen you so happy about. Do not do this to yourself."

"What do you suggest?"

Her lips curled into a small smile. "How did you win her the first time?"

He'd gave her space as his mother suggested. However, he thought maybe she was right and he could win her the way he did the first time now that the air had surely cleared.

He made a special trip Saturday afternoon to Flourish and Blott's in hopes of finding something that he knew Hermione hadn't read yet—or hoped she hadn't at least. It was a bit difficult to keep up with her reading habits, especially when she wasn't talking to him. He ignored a couple of unfriendly glares he received in the history section and moved on to something a bit more interesting in the Potions section.

He spotted a rather interesting cover boasting a title about 101 and uses for mandrake roots and picked up the hefty tome to peruse. He wasn't aware that he wasn't alone in the section until he heard more voices behind him.

"I ran into Hermione Granger the other day leaving Madam Malkins," a witch spoke quietly. "Poor thing, she smiled when she said hello but I swear it wasn't sincere."

"I kind of feel like she brought it on herself," a wizard responded.

Draco's eyes lifted from the book but he didn't turn, intent to listen in now.

"What are you on about?"

"Well, I mean it's Malfoy. We all know what he was like in school. We all know how he made fun of her. What did anyone expect? A person can only change so much. I never thought he was that serious about her to begin with."

"Oh," the witch tutted softly, "I actually thought they were sweet together. I mean what's more poetic than two enemies falling in love with each other."

The wizard snorted, "That's a load of soppy dung and you know it."

Draco growled under his breath when the two wandered off and slammed the book back on the shelf. Frankly, if that rot was the kind of rubbish people said about him then he really didn't blame Hermione for ignoring his efforts.

He stomped out of the shop without another thought and made straight for the Leaky Cauldron. A stiff drink was in order because frankly he was at a loss. There was always wisdom in alcohol, right?

The pub was only moderately busy and no one paid him much attention as he sidled up to the bar and ordered a drink. The bartender gave him a sympathetic look as he set his glass of firewhiskey down on the counter. Draco grunted irritably and took a large sip, enjoying the fire burning through his lungs.

He'd never been much of a drinker if he were being honest. A social drink here or there was about it. However, in light of his ensuing depression, he thought he might like to be completely pissed drunk by the end of the night before he trudged off to his empty home.

The past few weeks had been lonely again without her presence. He missed her smiles and the way she blushed when he teased her. He missed sharing dinner with her and reading until he basically had to put her to bed before going home. He missed her orderly lists littering her desk in her flat. He missed snogging her on her couch instead of watching one of her muggle films she'd wanted to see.

He missed absolutely everything about her. And when Draco Malfoy was miserable, he was a brooding bastard to everyone else.

Turns out some things didn't change after all.

It was past seven when he started his third tumbler of the amber liquid that was only just beginning to dampen his brooding thoughts. A slight buzz had taken hold of him but his mental faculties were quite in place still. The bar had remained mostly void of other drinkers as witches and wizards moved about the tables behind him for whatever pub slosh they were offering up for dinner.

He lifted his glass in solute to the bartender but his new growing resolve against his emotions was interrupted as a witch took up the stool next to him. Draco groaned when Astoria Greengrass perched herself smoothly next to him and he turned pointedly away from her as he nursed his drink.

"Come to gloat," he muttered angrily.

Astoria placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as she leaned closer. "Oh come off it, Draco. You and her weren't ever going to last and you know it. I did you a favor."

He growled as he shrugged the witch's hand off his shoulder. "You ruined everything, Astoria. You egotistical, mental bitch!"

The witch merely scoffed as she eyed her manicured nails. "Do be serious, Draco. Once you get over whatever little phase this was you'll be crawling back to me. After all, I'll still take you back."

"Oi, you crazy bint! Get your paws off our friend's boyfriend!"

Draco lifted a pale eyebrow and glanced over his shoulder. He had never been so thankful to see Potter and Weasley in his life as the two approached the bar.

Astoria glared at Ron and dared to lean closer. "Last I checked, they weren't together anymore."

Harry patted Draco's other shoulder and tipped his head towards an empty booth near the wall. "We were just going to have a drink before heading home. Why don't you join us for a bit," he suggested.

"Gladly," he mumbled, flinching away from the blonde witch next to him.

"Draco," she called angrily.

He turned abruptly and lifted his glass in mock solute. "Sod off!"

Draco turned and slid into the booth across from the two men he wasn't but was kind of becoming friends with in all this mess. He slumped over his drink and sipped the burning liquid again.

"We were actually looking for you, Malfoy," Harry started. "I imagine by the state of you that you've not attempted to contact Hermione again yet."

"Yeah," Ron added, "I can only watch Hermione mope over a git like you for so much longer before I pull my hair out."

Draco snorted as he glanced at him. "Maybe I'll stretch it out a bit further then. Might be a good look for you, Weasel."

Ron rolled his eyes and glanced at Harry. "Tell me again why we're helping the git."

Harry shook his head at the two of them. "Because we love Hermione and for some ungodly reason she loves the idiot."

The blonde perked up at that comment and eyed him closely. "She said that? Did she actually _say_ that she still loves me?"

Ron made a gagging noise as he cupped his throat with both hands. Harry sighed as the juvenile display and shrugged.

"Maybe not in so many words but she's our best friend. Trust me when I say that the woman is still in love with you, Malfoy. Hermione doesn't begin to care for someone easily so naturally once she does, she's in it for the long haul."

"Unfortunately," Ron muttered.

Draco lifted the corner of his lip in a sneer at the redhead and quickly downed the rest of his drink. He slapped the glass down on the table.

"Well, what's the plan then, Gryffindorks?"

Ron pointed at him, "See. Now that's why I don't want to help the git."

Harry groaned and shook his head. "Enough, you two! Let me be clear. I don't give a shit about you, Malfoy, or what you think, Ron. This is about Hermione. Now grow up and listen or I'm leaving."

Draco's lips drew into a thin line and he nodded more seriously. The Weasel could kiss a blast-ended skrewt. He wanted his witch back.

~o~O~o~

He thought all weekend about what his mother and her friends had said. Rolled it over in his mind until he was sick to death of realizing his every failure thus far until it finally clicked.

The next morning, Draco readied himself as he usually did. Dressed in his finest suit, he made his way to his favorite coffee shop. The barista gave him the usual sympathetic look he'd been receiving for the past few weeks and shrugged at him.

He didn't bother to comment and merely took his coffee with a polite thanks. Instead of going straight to his office as he normally would, Draco took a detour through the wizarding section of London.

He'd groveled the best he knew how. Flowers hadn't won her, nor chocolate, or apology letters. All he had left was the truth. The longer he thought about it, it wasn't any of those niceties that had won her over the first time. It was that very moment in the chocolate shop where she realized he was telling her the truth.

Dating Hermione had never been some game. His own emotions weren't something he toyed with, let alone hers. He didn't give a damn if they made sense to the Daily Prophet, Astoria Greengrass, or the rest of the wizarding world. He'd fallen in love with the girl he'd teased for years, the girl who'd stood up to him like no one else. The past was the past and he was happy to let it stay there. He wasn't going to allow any of the naysayers, especially Astoria, to push that back on him.

The Daily Prophet was a place he had rarely visited but despite this the main secretary recognized him instantly. The poor witch gulped when he strode up to her desk, sporting a rather infuriating smirk.

"I'd like to meet with Pansy Parkinson please." His smirk grew but his eyes remained cold. "I'm an old _friend_."

"Uh…yes, sir. Just a moment," the witch stuttered.

He grinned to himself when the witch quickly led him to the gossip office. Lucky for him, Rita Skeeter was out covering a story of some sort. Pansy nearly shrieked when she looked up from her desk to find him approaching. The secretary closed the door behind him and he helped himself to the chair across from her desk.

"Pansy, I do believe this visit is overdue," he smiled.

"D-Draco," she gave him a thin smile, "to what do I owe the honor?"

He relaxed in his chair and took a moment to observe his surroundings. She had a rather odd assortment of muggle items decorating her few book shelves. Rather odd, he thought, but then they weren't close like they'd been at Hogwarts so he couldn't really say he knew the witch well now.

When Draco finally turned his full attention back to the witch he found her eyeing him warily, her fingers plucking small feathers from the end of her quill nervously.

"You've caused me to lose someone very dear, Pansy. I'd like your help in remedying the situation."

She gulped and turned her gaze down to her desk. "I'm really sorry, Draco. I honestly didn't want the article to go to press but I owed Astoria a favor." She glanced back up at him. "You know how Astoria is."

Draco lifted an arrogant eyebrow and leaned forward, not deterred when she pressed away from him apprehensively. "I know very well but you see now I believe you're indebted to _me_. You'll find I'm far less demanding and much more accommodating," he snarled, his tone contradicting his words. He leaned back again, his casual demeanor returning. "If you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours. Do you really want to spend your entire career in this dusty old office writing gossip, Pansy?"

The brunette witch tipped her head curiously as she observed him. It was then he knew he had her. Such a Slytherin.

"What do you have in mind?"

He smiled smugly. "Just the truth, Pansy. Tell the truth and I'll get you employment wherever you please. You'll have a _real_ recommendation, not from the likes of that rodent, Rita Skeeter."

~o~O~o~

 _One Week Later_

Ginny turned up her nose as she sat across from Hermione at her kitchen table. "Merlin, is that how you ate before you started dating Malfoy?" The smell of the soup her friend had made wasn't exactly appetizing yet she didn't flinch at the glare directed at her.

"You know you can leave anytime you'd like. I didn't exactly invite you over."

Ginny waved her hand dismissively. "Oh please, you'd be alone with a book tonight if not for me. Seriously, your sulking isn't healthy."

"I'm _not_ sulking, thank you very much," she glowered and sipped her soup. Truly, she'd been craving the salmon from the restaurant Draco had taken her to on their first date but she wasn't about to admit that.

It didn't help that she'd been dreaming about him at night. The last two nights she'd woken up in a sweat. The first night had been horrible. Back in their old potions class, he stood behind her whispering every old insult in his repertoire and confirming every insecurity she had with joyful glee.

The second night was quite the opposite. Lying under him, he ravished her amongst a sea of sheets and pillows, whispering everything she ever wanted to hear him say.

Both left her conflicted and no closer to clearing up her emotions.

"Whatever you call it, I'm here for some tough love," the redhead grinned. "And to deliver this since I know you cancelled your subscription. Never understood why you subscribed to it anyway to be honest."

Hermione eyed her skeptically as she accepted the copy of the Prophet her friend was nudging across the table to her.

"There were more things to read than the gossip column," she replied indignantly.

Ginny rolled her eyes and tapped the article the paper was opened to. "Just read it, would you? I'm not leaving until you do."

She groaned and nodded, pushing her soup away.

 ** _The Truth about Gossip_**

 ** _By Pansy Parkinson_**

 ** _To the faithful readers of this column, I'd like to apologize personally for a recent article which had the effect of breaking up a truly beautiful relationship between two people who had overcome differences of the past to find a path to one another._**

 ** _I'm not typically the sappy type as you may well know from past articles, yet I've grown as many have in adulthood and recognize right from wrong. I had the part of feeding information recently to my editor which wasn't completely accurate. You see, some words were indeed said but I failed to note to true tone and context in order to help an old schoolmate. I've felt rather guilty since and I'd like to clear the air, despite that it may anger the person I wrongly decided to aid._**

 ** _Draco Malfoy's words in the Sunday edition of this column three weeks ago were wrongly reported. While they were in fact said, I was present and can accurately attest that he was not in the least being serious when having been confronted by the woman he'd been formerly betrothed to, as is custom in most pureblood families._**

 ** _In truth, Mr. Malfoy was mocking Miss Greengrass when she dismissed his relationship with one, Hermione Granger, as not serious._**

 ** _My formal apologies to both parties hurt by this misjudgment on my part and I'd like to formally announce my resignation from this column. Twisting the truth for harmless entertainment might be one thing but doing so to break apart two people who were clearly in a committed relationship is entirely another._**

 ** _Yours Truly,_**

 ** _Pansy_**

"Holy shit," Hermione muttered and rushed to reread the article.

"Help make up your mind on anything," Ginny asked, eyebrows raised expectantly.

She let go of the paper and looked up in shock at her friend. She swallowed hard and pulled the corner of her lip between her teeth. She shook her head sadly.

"Well, that certainly adds the missing context to the situation. I didn't realize that dating Draco would put a target on my back with Astoria Greengrass."

Ginny sniffed indignantly. "Please, the Greengrass's are nearly as haughty as the Malfoy's used to be. It honestly doesn't surprise me in the least."

Hermione sighed dejectedly. "I don't think he'll take me back after our last interaction. It usually doesn't bode well when you tell a man you don't believe him about his feelings for you."

Her friend gave her an incredulous look. "Hermione, he still wants you. Maybe you hurt his pride a bit but Malfoy is almost as stubborn as you are. He won't give up that easily."

She glanced down at the article again and bit the corner of her lip. "What do I do, Ginny?"

The redheaded witch just grinned and pushed her miserable bowl of soup back towards her. "You just leave that to me."


	10. Wooed

**I wrote and rewrote the ending to this a couple of times until finally that spark hit and it spilled out of me this morning as it usually does when I hit my rhythm. Just in time, too. I really hope you all enjoy the ending. Thank you so very much for taking the time to enjoy this story with me. Please read and review.**

 **I do have another little idea bouncing around in my head but it's nowhere near ready. In the mean time, I'll continue to post one shots in my other story thread. Check it out! :)**

* * *

 **Wooed**

Hermione stood on the steps of Malfoy Manor trying her best to muster her courage she was so famous for but she'd stopped short of approaching the intimidating doors. Dressed in her favorite summer dress, the one she'd worn on her first date with Draco, she stood wringing her hands nervously in front of the grand doors.

She'd been trying to muster that Gryffindor courage all week to speak to Draco about the retraction article that Pansy had written. She thought for sure that he'd come to her first. Yet when he remained silent, she knew she'd really messed up with him. She even returned to her morning coffee routine but never managed to encounter him. His silence spoke volumes to her. She'd never known Draco Malfoy to stop so easily at getting what he wanted. Hell, the man had pestered her for two months before she gave in and went on their first date. His silence worried her.

It was then that she thought perhaps there was no going back for them. Maybe she'd mucked it up so bad when she'd said she didn't believe him that he wouldn't take her back.

All of those festering emotions weren't helped by the fact that Narcissa had invited her to the Manor Saturday to have dinner for her birthday. The woman had been far too kind in her invite, not once blaming her for the breakup or mentioning the recent article. Guilt kept her from declining even though that's what she wished to do. It wasn't that she didn't want to see her but that she couldn't help but the overwhelming guilt over what she'd put Draco through. She was surprised the woman still wanted to see her honestly.

It'd put a bit of a kink in her plan for the day. She'd planned on using the evening to see Draco and hopefully make things right between them. Unfortunately, when she'd shown up at his townhome early that morning, he was nowhere to be seen.

With one last deep breath, Hermione ran her clammy hands down the front of her dress. She lifted her hand and knocked against the heavy front doors. She chewed the corner of her lip as she waited but it wasn't long before the doors swung open to reveal the familiar house elves.

"Mistress Narcissa awaits Miss Hermione," Tizzy announced proudly.

She fought the urge to roll her eyes at the aristocratic greeting and merely followed as he began leading her through the Manor's main foyer and towards the entrance to the back garden.

"Tizzy, are we to be having dinner outside," she asked the elf gently.

"Tizzy is not to spoil the surprise," he replied without so much as a backwards glance.

This time she really did roll her eyes behind his back. The sun was already setting as she stepped out into the back garden. She took in the twinkling fairy lights dusting the air, the charmed cherry blossoms hanging from the branches of the trees, and the smell of food wafting in the area.

Her attention was diverted to the small crowd of her friends who turned to greet her when they noticed her arrival.

"Happy birthday," Harry and Ginny called out cheerily, drinks held up in the air in greeting.

Ron called out his own greeting, his mouth full, and waving a sandwich in one hand. Lavender stood at his side trying desperately to snatch the messy sandwich before he got it on himself.

"Typical Ron," she muttered to herself with a grin.

She descended the steps and finally caught sight of Narcissa Malfoy standing just behind Neville Longbottom and his girlfriend. She hugged Neville and Hannah before moving on to Draco's mother.

"Thank you for coming, Hermione," she smiled gently.

Hermione was slightly caught off guard when the witch drew her into a warm hug. The guilt bubbled in her gut again and she patted the woman's back gently in return.

"I hope you don't mind," Narcissa smiled warmly as she swept a hand through the air, "but I invited a few of your friends. I thought to make it a social affair."

Hermione glanced around again, spotting a few more friends outside her inner circle and some co-workers she was close to before turning back to the witch.

"No, this is so lovely. You really shouldn't have."

"Oh, nonsense," she scoffed. "I live for these things. Although there is one guest I included that, well…"

She trailed off with a small smirk lifting the corner of her mouth. Hermione glanced around her and finally spotted Draco standing off to the side, hands hidden tightly in the pockets of his trousers as he eyed her intently.

His expression was unreadable, seemingly blank of emotion. She watched the way his eyes swept over her from her toes all the way back to her eyes where he finally settled.

She barely took note as Narcissa moved to the side slightly, her attention completely focused on him as he pushed away from the table he was leaning against and approached her.

"I'll take it from here, Mother," he nodded.

The older witch eyed them for a moment with a mysterious smile before she nodded and moved off to check on the food.

"Well," he nodded to her, "Are you ready to talk to me again?"

Hermione's heart dropped to her stomach and she found it hard to meet his eyes. "Draco, I—"

Draco shook his head and reached for her hand. "No, not here."

She nearly stumbled when he pulled on her arm, leading them quickly beyond the small garden's hedges and into a private alcove, and leaving the small crowd behind. A koi fish pond sat in the center surrounded by stone benches. She marveled at the charmed cherry blossoms which seemed to be following them, drifting through the air around them and blanketing the ground before disappearing.

He turned to her once they neared the benches and dropped her hand.

Draco observed her in front of him again. He hated the nervous way she was gnawing her lower lip and felt a bit guilty that he'd waited a whole week since the article came out to approach her but he'd wanted to give her time to think.

"Are you angry with me," she finally blurted out.

He lifted an incredulous brow and shook his head quickly. "Why in the world would I be angry with you?" He sighed to himself, "I've had a lot of time to think, Hermione."

Hermione shrugged helplessly as she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Draco, I—"

He shook his head again and held a hand up to stop her. "No, I need to get this out." He pursed his lips in thought for a moment until he finally met her eyes intently. "I know what you're thinking," he started slowly.

"I doubt it," she muttered, mostly to herself.

Draco shrugged and slipped his hands back into his pockets, trying his best not to reach out for her as he felt the urge to do. He couldn't allow himself to touch her until they'd cleared the air between them.

"In the interest of total honesty, I did ask my mother to arrange this. And your blasted friends offered to make sure you came if you tried to decline. Potter's wife was especially helpful in that regard."

Hermione rolled her eyes but finally cracked a slight smile. "Well that explains Ginny's enthusiasm for me coming today when she saw the invitation on my desk."

"Did you read Pansy's retraction article," he asked.

She sighed and, not able to hold out any longer, reached out a hand to take back one of his. She was relieved when he let her and threaded their fingers tightly and squeezed. A part of her relaxed at his touch.

"You know I did, Draco." She shook her head when he used their hands to pull her closer to him but allowed it. "I think I owe you an apology for not listening to you."

His lips pulled into a smirk for the first time as he slid a hand around her waist, nudging her closer with a little pressure at the small of her back. "Now those are words I never thought I'd hear directed at me from Hermione Granger herself."

She rolled her eyes at him as she rested her hands against his chest, nearly bursting with relief to feel the heat of him against her again. "Don't let it go to your head, Malfoy." She shook her head with a sigh. "I am sorry though. You tried to explain everything to me and I wouldn't listen. I allowed the past to influence me and that was wrong of me."

He shrugged, "You're human, Hermione, and while you're normally the most rational person I know it doesn't make you exempt from having emotionally irrational moments. Besides, you warned me from the start that you're stubborn. But I really had trouble blaming you. Given our past growing up, I'm sure I did some damage in terms of you trusting me."

Hermione couldn't quite believe how easily he was forgiving her after what she'd put him through. "But that was then and this is now. You've given me no reason to doubt you now and yet I did."

Draco trailed his hands along her back and over her shoulders until he could cup her face in both palms. He leaned down, intending to press a soft, reassuring kiss to her lips, however after not being able to kiss her for nearly a month, he couldn't resist deepening it.

Hermione shivered pleasantly at the warm feel of his lips on hers and sighed contentedly. He deepened the kiss with a slight grunt as his hands trailed down her arms to wrap around her back, pulling her flush against him with a bit more force than usual.

His hands left trails of fire as they ran over her back and shoulders, the sensation a welcome return. Even though they weren't really finished talking, she missed him immensely. She missed his presence, his kiss, and his touch. Missed his sarcasm and his wit. Merlin help her, she missed Draco Malfoy.

Draco gentled the kiss after a few more moments and pulled back finally. Kissing her now was just as electric as the first time and he planned on doing it some more before the evening was over.

"So then…can we agree that we forgive each other," he asked.

Hermione snorted out a laugh and nodded, leaning up to press one more kiss against his lips. "Yes, and I promise not to doubt you again." She pulled back from him enough to see him but not enough to pull out of the circle of his arms where she was perfectly content to stay. "I am curious about something though. Why were you even discussing me with her," she asked quietly.

Draco sighed as he brushed a few strands of hair that had escaped her messy up do back behind her ear. "There was a time when we'd been betrothed and after one terrible date with the woman to test our compatibility I broke the agreement. My mother tried to reassert the match because she wanted me married but I refused. Astoria took the rejection personally and she's been trying since to change my mind. She wants my money, Hermione. She doesn't want _me_. When I said that to her, she'd been questioning if I'd ever actually marry you because of your blood status."

She bit her lip, not sure if she wanted to ask the question which was balancing on the tip of her tongue. The warm expression in his grey eyes though spurred her on.

"Then I can assume that my blood status wouldn't stop you?"

Still gripping either of her hands, Draco's mouth tipped into a small smirk he wore so often and he slowly sunk down onto one knee. He watched her eyes widen considerably and nearly couldn't contain his nerves but she'd walked right into the perfect opening that he needed.

"You, Hermione Granger, are the girl that I teased mercilessly for years. Despite that I've made you angry, hurt you, caused more tears than I care to remember—yet you've never backed down from me. You've always been stronger than me. You gave me a chance to get to know because you saw the man I'd become and not the boy I'd been."

He squeezed each of her hands gently before letting them go. He reached into his pocket and pulled out not one but two boxes. With a deep breath he opened them both and held them out in either hand as he met her brown eyes.

"Will you do me the great honor of agreeing to be my wife? The even greater honor of taking me as your husband?"

Draco's whole body went taut after that question as he waited with bated breath for her answer. He'd always known this witch was perfect but it'd taken far too long to realize that she was perfect for _him_.

His breath came faster as he tried to control his nerves, his knee beginning to ache from the hard concrete under him.

Hermione couldn't quite believe her eyes. Before her knelt Draco Malfoy holding out two very gorgeous rings and nearly begging her to marry him. She'd imagined this happening but for some reason the possibility had never seemed so real.

"Draco," she finally gasped, eyes darted to either ring box in his hands. "What—" She shook her head, lost for words.

"I couldn't decide which way to go," he admitted with a rare nervous expression. "If I didn't offer you my grandmother's ring as has been Malfoy tradition, you might think I was saying you weren't good enough to wear it and that's certainly not true. But then I thought you might not be interested in wearing anything from the Malfoy vaults and might want something just for you." He paused and licked his dry lips. "So I have both. Mother gave me my grandmother's ring with her, rather exuberant mind you, blessing. I had the other made for you. Modest, classic, but elegant—like you."

Hermione had her left hand, the ring finger already quivering, resting shakily over her heart as she drew nervous breaths through her nose. She was a logical and sensible witch. She didn't often get emotionally worked up like this but he was pulling so earnestly at her heart.

She glanced from his eyes finally to the two beautiful rings he was holding out to her but didn't linger long there. She glanced back into his grey eyes to find him still watching her anxiously.

"Merlin, Draco, calm down or we're both going to hyperventilate. I'm going to say yes, you daft man." She watched as he loosed a relieved breath and finally stood when she pulled at his shoulders. She waited until he was standing, now towering over her again but still holding out those blasted rings. "Both of your arguments are valid and I understand why you were so conflicted. Which do _you_ want me to wear?"

He looked stricken with panic for a moment. "Honestly?" She nodded quickly and he sighed as he closed the box on his grandmother's ring. "My grandmother wasn't a very pleasant person. While you're obviously more than worth any jewel, I really wanted you to have something of your own. Something pure and without the taint of history. I'm a bit over tradition anyway."

Hermione nodded, silly tears still gathered in the corners of her eyes as she allowed him to place the custom ring on her finger. She couldn't even stop him when he grasped her face in both hands and pressed a soft but lingering kiss to her lips.

She released a breathy laugh when they separated and finally glanced down to get a good look at her engagement ring. It was a solitaire emerald cut diamond set in platinum and far larger than she'd ever expected.

"It's 2.5 carats if that's what you're wondering," he finally smirked. "And it's bigger than that pebble Weaslebee gave his annoying fiancé."

"Bloody prat," she admonished with a small grin as she smacked his arm.

He caught her hand though and pulled her to him in another sensual kiss, unable to stop himself. Her body hummed at the feel of his mouth on hers and she shivered delightfully when he pushed his tongue past the barrier of her lips to seek her own in that dance they did so well together.

"Did she say yes yet," Ron yelled over the garden wall.

Draco pulled away reluctantly with a nearly feral growl, controlled only by her soft laughter and gentle tugging of his arm around her.

"No thanks to you, you walnut!"

"Draco," she laughed, her admonishment falling soft.

She smiled at his irate glare towards her redheaded friend now peeking over the garden wall who was soon joined by Harry and Ginny. His mother appeared around the corner wearing a large grin and then, much to her surprise, her parents appeared right behind her.

Draco leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Your father threatened to remove all of my teeth if I mucked this up. Hopefully, I'll get to leave in one piece."

Hermione leaned up to steal one more kiss before she took his hand to lead them back into the small crowd. "You have to leave in one piece. I want children eventually."

Draco allowed her to pull him along behind, a nearly savage grin gracing his face at her words.

Her parents enveloped her first in a warm hug, her father shooting a conservative but approving look over his daughter's shoulder as her mother cooed over her ring. Narcissa sidled up next to him as the Potter's and Weasley moved in with her family.

"It's about time," she smiled at the scene in front of them.

Draco rolled his eyes and glanced at his mother. "She's a rather difficult witch…"

"But you wouldn't have her any other way," she surmised for him.

He shrugged, "I'm obviously a sucker for punishment but I look forward to a lifetime of it."

Narcissa shook her head fondly and patted his arm. "With the two of you being as stubborn as you are I can only imagine what my grandchildren will be like."

"You'll love them all the same."

"Of course, I will." She smiled at the way Hermione's mother was exclaiming over the charmed decorations now to her daughter. "I've only had a short time to speak with them so far this evening but the Grangers seem like lovely people. Just think, half-blood grandchildren. Maybe I'll finally get to see some muggle museums like I've been wanting!"

Draco snorted and tugged at his tie to loosen it before he crossed his arms over his chest. "Father will have a coronary."

He watched as a wicked smile lit his mother's face.

"I do believe I'll write him a letter."

Narcissa left his side to join Mrs. Granger and Ginny all now discussing their impending wedding. He nearly laughed out loud at the horrified look Hermione shot at him. He knew she didn't do well with being cornered like that. He'd give her a few moments longer of torture before he swooped in to save her.

"Good going, mate," Harry nudged his shoulder as he stepped up beside him.

"Thanks, Potter."

"Yeah, now maybe she won't be moping so much," Ron added.

Draco turned to the redheaded wizard and smirked rather evilly. "You know, Weasley, I do believe I owe you a good punch to the face."

Ron's eyes widened and he held his hands up in defense. "Oi, Malfoy, I was just looking out for my friend."

"Draco!"

The blonde stopped advancing on the other wizard when his fiancé called his name. He glanced over his shoulder and noted her warning glare and sighed.

"You're lucky, Weasley, that I just got back on her good side or I'd hex you silly."

The redhead released a relieved breath but still moved to put a bit of distance between them.

It was late in the evening after everyone sat down for a casual dinner in honor of Hermione's birthday. Narcissa was thrilled with the compliments over the food but a bit miffed that Draco hadn't allowed her to supply the cake as well. That was all until he explained his reasoning for getting a cake made for her. The triple chocolate cake had come from _their_ favorite shop, which had earned him a surprisingly hot kiss from his fiancé right in front of everyone. Though he'd snickered to himself at the blush that crept over her cheeks when she realized what she'd done. Regardless, his mother had been far more understanding of the significance of his choice after he relayed the bits of their first date to her regarding the chocolate shop.

"I have a confession," Hermione admitted when they finally stole a moment alone again. They'd slipped out into the small alcove again where he led her to a bench near the koi pond to hold her close for a moment.

Draco lifted a pale eyebrow at that. "Do tell."

"I don't want a long engagement."

A feral smirk tilted the corner of his mouth and he leered at her playfully. "Just can't wait to get your hands on me, can you?"

She held his gaze as she rubbed a hand across his chest. "Frankly, no I can't." She laughed when his smirk widened and shook her head with a sigh. "I just don't want to drag this out, Draco. There's no point. Neither of us have especially large families or circles of friends so getting everyone together for a wedding isn't going to be that difficult. And if what we just went through has taught me anything, it's that I'm miserable without you," she admitted shyly.

Draco's expression softened and he leaned down to kiss her gently. "If it's any consolation, it was mutual. You've gotten under my skin, you little swot."

Hermione huffed at his teasing and smacked his chest with the back of her hand.

"I also have the distinct feeling if I tell your mother I want to have the wedding next week then she'd make it happen."

He snorted and craned his neck to brush a soft kiss on her mouth once more, unable to resist her now that he had her again. "Don't give her any ideas. I think she's more anxious than me to have you in the family." He moved his lips across her jaw to her ear. "And I'm _quite_ anxious to call you my wife," he whispered low, noting her shiver at his tone.

Draco trailed his lips back across her jaw and was rewarded when she threaded his hands in his hair before yanking him to her finally before he could finish the journey on his own. He groaned when the witch devoured his mouth, her body turning more solidly towards him as he cradled her back in his hands.

"Ugh, Merlin, they're at it again!"

Hermione and Draco ignored Ron's shout and continued snogging as if they hadn't heard him at all. They'd been apart for a month which was a month too long. The rest could wait.

At the end of the night, Draco was thankful to be able to shake hands with her father though he was certain it would still take some time before the man trusted him completely with his daughter. At least for now, he wouldn't be threatening to remove all his teeth.

He had the leftovers of her cake delivered to his kitchen by the house elves after Hermione protested having it brought to her flat, all too afraid she'd eat too much of it if she had ready access. Draco resisted the urge to remind her that she could just apparate to his townhome when she wanted a piece.

In fact, that was exactly what happened after he disapparated them back to her building. He kissed her goodnight, having a very fitful time letting her go for the evening. Yet a loud crack in his kitchen signified her arrival not even an hour later.

Draco leaned against the doorframe as he watched the witch stand on her toes to reach a plate. She'd changed out of her dress and into her pajamas which consisted of his old quidditch shirt that she'd not relinquished during their separation and a pair of short athletic shorts. She'd let half of her hair down and the ends of her curls swayed about her shoulders in a way that made him want to run his fingers through the honey strands.

 _I'm a bleeding sap._

"Just couldn't stay away, could you," he teased as he walked up behind her and handed her the item she was reaching for.

Hermione didn't even bother with her normal sarcastic retort and merely lifted on her toes to kiss his cheek before taking the plate and cutting herself a slice of the sinful cake. "Do you want any?"

He enjoyed her newfound comfort in his home—soon to be theirs, though he was somewhat surprised by it. The glint of her engagement ring still adorning her finger made him realize that it was his commitment which likely prompted the sudden comfort now that they were back together. Hermione Granger valued loyalty and nothing made him more loyal than asking her to marry him.

Draco came up behind the witch when she finished plating the cake and grasped her hips in his hands. She yelped softly in surprise when he lifted her and sat her on the counter in front of him, leaning towards her with hands on either side of her.

Her brown eyes softened at the heated expression he was sporting and she held her fork out to share a bite of the dessert with him. Draco took the offered bite with a little growl and leaned forward to kiss her softly.

"I like it when you feed me," he admitted quietly.

Hermione's cheeks tinted with a blush as she focused her attention back on the plate and cut herself a bite. "I noticed that back in Diagon Alley that time."

"Hmm, and what else do you notice?"

A curious smirk titled her lips and she met his eyes again. "I noticed the jealous look Lavender gave me tonight after she saw my ring."

He snorted at that and straightened up to his full height, hands still comfortably on either side of her hips though.

"Perhaps that will shut the bloody bint up with her biting remarks about you."

"Doubtful," Hermione grumbled after a bite of cake.

Draco lifted a hand and wiped his thumb across the corner of her mouth, the sucked the excess icing from his thumb and leaned forward to kiss her gently.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

The corners of his mouth curled when she closed the small distance with another kiss.

"I love you, too."

~o~O~o~

"And that pretty much sums up how I won Britain's most brilliant witch," Draco grinned triumphantly. "The wedding was six months later."

Blaise just shook his head, a small smile tilting his mouth now as he sipped his drink. "Not going to recount the honeymoon, are you?"

The blonde held a hand over his chest in mock outrage. "Of course not, Blaise. Some things between a man and woman should be sacred, you know." He glanced towards his wife who was still preoccupied and turned back with a feral smirk. "But I will say she's bleeding amazing."

Draco remembered quite clearly the morning after their first night together on their honeymoon. He'd woken early and merely lay in bed for at least an hour with her curled against him, just watching her sleep. He didn't even care that it made him as sappy as a damned Hufflepuff. Outside of making love to her for the first time, it was the single most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

When the sun had begun to come up, he'd finally managed to pry himself out of the bed to shower. It was on their suite's balcony that she found him later. His new wife appeared in nothing but the bed sheet wrapped around her body and climbed into his lap to watch the sunrise with him.

Of course, they only managed to watch for a few minutes before they made it back to their bed for another go.

"I still can't believe she made you wait," Blaise shook his head with a smirk, "And that you did."

"I think he's perfectly satisfied," Hermione interjected as she rejoined her husband and his friend.

Blaise laughed less at her quip and more at the gooey-eyed expression that came across Draco's face when she looped her arm through his. The blonde didn't even take notice though.

It was quite clear to anyone who could see that the two were quite in love and that it was very mutual.

"That he does," the Italian agreed.

"Has he been telling our story again," Hermione asked, a teasing smirk directed at her husband.

Draco shrugged and wrapped his arm around her waist then. "It's an excellent story," he defended.

"In fairness, I did ask," Blaise offered.

"It wouldn't matter if you didn't," she grinned good-naturedly. "He'd tell you regardless. He's quite preoccupied with bragging to anyone who will listen about how he convinced me to give him a chance."

"It's called wooing, Sweetheart," Draco smirked, "And it wasn't easy."

Hermione only shrugged. "As if I was going to make it easy for you." She looked back at Blaise. "I like to hold the fact that he fell for me first over his head."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Swot."

She grinned. "Prat."

Blaise shook his head, a slight smile on his face. "I'd never believe this if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes," he muttered to himself.

 **The End**


End file.
